Taste
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Jane stays at Maura's and they both discover more than they bargained for! *EPILOGUE UP*First fanfic ever! Would love feedback as each bit is written! M for language and Rizzles! **check out my profile for novel news **
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc I wish I did but Santa can't get you everything it seems!**

**this is my first ever fanfic so apologies if its awful but as a newbie any comments would be amazing and feedback good or bad will always be appreciated :)**

* * *

It had been a long day, the end of a tough case and Jane was feeling it. As she got in behind the wheel of her car and her eyes involuntarily closed with tiredness she knew that she should just go to her apartment and sleep. She reached down and un-clipped her phone bringing up a text message from two hours earlier;

Maura: I hope your day has improved you know where I am if you need me. If you would like to stay over you know you have a bed. M x ps. I also bought your beer x

Jane smiled and started the engine, she knew that by now Maura would be asleep either in her bed or on the couch but she also knew that Maura wouldn't have offered if she didn't want to. It's why Jane had a spare key. Some people thought it was strange that Jane had a key, some people thought it was odd the amount of time they spent together if they were 'just friends', a lot of guys couldn't understand why they often shared a bed even at Maura's where she had a spare room. They both understood though and that's all that mattered, Maura knew that Jane found it tough to sleep at the best of times never mind during a case, and Jane knew that Maura had nightmares about her ordeal with Hoyt, and even though neither of them spoke about it, they both knew intrinsically that they would be there for each other no matter what, and if sharing a bed and holding each other helped one or both sleep then that's what they would do.

Jane used her key and as predicted Maura was dressed for bed and cuddled up on the sofa, eyes closed, breathing softly. Jane took off her boots as quietly as she could, wandered over to the fridge and got out one of her beers. She smiled as she made her way to the couch, Maura was always so kind and considerate, it didn't matter to her that she didn't drink beer, she always made sure she had some for Jane, just in case. Jane gently settled on the couch next to Maura trying not to wake her, Maura mumbled and moved herself round to cuddle up against Jane. Jane chuckled as she could just about make out her name being mumbled against her shoulder and moved her arm around the ME's back to cuddle her closer.

Maura was almost asleep when she heard the front door open, her ears pricked up but she settled once she heard the telltale footsteps of her best friend. She didn't need to open her eyes to know where Jane was and what she was doing and when the couch moved under the detective's weight she sighed gently, happy to know she was safe and could help Jane relax. She tried to greet Jane but she must be more tired than she realised as she struggled to enunciate. As Jane chuckled at her sleepiness Maura simply buried her head against Jane and as the brunette's arm settled across her back and pulls her closer Maura can't help but smile slightly as she fits just perfectly.

They sit for a couple of moments the only noises being Maura's soft steady breathing and the occasional sound of Jane drinking her beer. Jane loved moments like this, so at ease together they don't need to talk, Maura doesn't need to ask how her day went. Right now none of it matters anyway. Maura is struggling to keep herself conscious, she wants to be there in case Jane needs to talk, but she just feels so warm and comfortable and relaxing... The two women both sighed deeply at the same time and settled further into the couch and each other, Maura could feel herself floating to sleep when she suffered a hypnic myoclonia and jerked. Jane simply held onto her a little tighter and waited for her breathing to settle again. Once she was settled again Jane turned gently and pressed the tiniest kiss to Maura's temple and Maura smiled in her sleep pressed against Jane a little more and turned to thank her but she was so close her lips brushed Jane's neck.

Maura jerked again but this time didn't allow Jane to keep her in place instead got up and retired to her bedroom. Jane watched her go, downed the end of the beer and went to get another, the last thing she wanted was to be coherent before she attempted sleep.

Maura lay on her bed puzzled, the first jerk was absolutely hypnic myoclonia, a completely normal occurrence before slipping fully into REM sleep, it was the second bodily reaction she couldn't grasp. She had no problems cuddling Jane, in fact they were very touchy feely with each other, which was unusual for both of them, her especially growing up without much physical affection, and though Jane's family being Boston Italian were usually tactile people, Jane was less so, no doubt due to the scars left on her hands by Hoyt. It never hindered the tactile nature of their friendship though, hugging, touching and sharing the same bed was just something they did but Maura couldn't help but notice the electric spark that ran down her spine when her lips brushed Jane's neck. She frowned as she curled onto her side. Of course Jane wasn't unattractive, her raven hair, chocolate eyes and impressive body were stunning and the Rizzoli swagger and confidence only added to her attractiveness but Maura had never experienced such a physical arousal from her before. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, it was probably due to her lethargy, she shook the thoughts out and snuggled into her pillow instead.

Swallowing the last drop of her third beer Jane decides to call it a night, she is experiencing a pleasant buzz from the alcohol and knows if she has anymore then shopping with Maura tomorrow will be more unbearable than usual. She smiles to herself, the medical examiner is the only one who convinces her to go shopping, her Ma still drags her kicking and screaming but with Maura she doesn't even need to ask.

Jane plods sleepily to the guest bedroom, the bed is made up, the throw pillows still in tact and there are no clothes laid out, she double checks the en-suite but smiles and heads down to Maura's room, she sneaks in and smiles. Maura is fast asleep half hugging a pillow with one leg out of the covers. It's moments like this that Jane revels in, the perfect medical examiner who always looks like she's ready for a photo-shoot lying haphazardly in bed, so content. On Jane's side of the bed there are pyjamas and toiletries laid out for her. Another little touch that makes Jane so proud of her best friend and makes her feel more at home here than she does in her own apartment. She goes to collect the stuff, pausing to tuck Maura's leg under the covers and stroke her hair behind her ear. Jane can't resist but place a gentle kiss in her hairline and Maura sighs deeply and in her sleep mumbles out Jane's name, she rolls over to where Jane was but Jane has gone into the bathroom to get ready.

Dressed in Maura's pyjamas Jane leans against the en-suite doorway looking at Maura. "She's so beautiful." Jane sighs deeply and then moves to leave the room, she pauses slightly as she heard Maura mumble her name again and she smiles and turns to look at her again but instead of seeing Maura's beautiful face peacefully sleeping she sees a face scrunched up in pain, her breathing elevated. Jane drops her clothes and rushes over to Maura's side, she is still asleep but having a nightmare now crying and wailing Jane's name. Jane sits on the bed and gathers Maura to her hushing her cries, stroking her hair and holding her tight, she puts her lips gently against Maura's ear "I'm right here Maur. I got you." Immediately Maura relaxes against Jane and snuggles into her neck, Jane gently manoeuvres herself under the covers and pulls Maura gently, as she relaxes half on top of her she breathes out Jane's name and Jane settles down lips still pressed against Maura. "Here."

* * *

Maura squints against the light on her face and snuggles her head further into what she thought was Jane but finds herself snuggling into a now cold pillow. She opens her eyes begrudgingly and sees Jane isn't there. She thinks back to last night but was so tired she has no idea whether Jane stayed with her but her side of the bed is messy and Maura has slept deeply as she only really does when Jane is lying next to her. Maura yawns and rolls over, it is 6:03am, she smiles, Jane will definitely not be up for a while and that means she has time for a long shower and can make them both breakfast.

She gets out of bed stretching and heads into her en-suite, she strips off and goes to get in the shower when she notices her bottom drawer in her bathroom cabinet open, she pauses, bends down and opens it fully. Her eyes grow wide and she smiles cheekily "Been snooping have we Detective?" Grabbing a hand towel that barely covers her front she scampers to the guest bedroom, she knocks gently but when there is no answer she sneaks in. Standing in the doorway she pauses to smile affectionately. Jane is lying like a starfish in the middle of the bed with the covers all askew. She chuckles and remembers fondly that many a morning when they have shared a bed Maura often wakes up with Jane half on top of her. Not that the medical examiner would ever admit how waking up like that sets her heart racing and has other significant bodily reactions. Recently however Jane had been getting up in the middle of the night and swapping beds, Maura wasn't offended of course but she did miss the contact and it was odd timing, nothing significant had happened recently. Even when Casey was back on the scene they would still often share a bed and still cuddle and be as close as ever... Perhaps Jane's nightmares which had acted as the catalyst for the cuddling, were easing off. Maura wasn't sure how she felt about that, of course happy that the traumatic events her best friend had gone through were not affecting her so prominently anymore but she also felt a sadness of a loss somehow. Maura shook her head and chuckled, Jane would tell her she was over thinking it all and then call her google mouth or some other good natured nickname.

Back to the mission in hand Maura ventured into the guest en-suite and shook her head and grinned when she found what she was looking for lying on the side of the sink. She tutted "Detective, you are getting careless" she smiled as she picked it up, it wasn't the first time Jane had discovered it, Maura knew but usually the detective was much more careful and secretive. Perhaps she was more exhausted than usual. She lets out a giggle as she ponders why Jane feels the need before she gets into bed without fail, even if she's already been in bed she just can't resist. "Insatiable" She lets out another giggle and Jane stirs, not wanting to get caught with it in her hand Maura scampers back toward her bedroom. Jane cracks open an eye and spies a naked butt leaving her room, she shakes her head and groans with a hangover and puts her arm across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc I wish I did but Santa can't get you everything it seems!**

**thank you to all who have read, commented and favourited/followed, i'm overwhelmed by the response thank you all :D apologies this is just a very short chapter but I wanted to give you something! To those asking what it is, all shall be revealed but I'm gonna keep teasing you for a while longer :)**

**again any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

* * *

Jane was dreaming of someone whispering in her ear and kissing her neck, she roused from sleep in a state of euphoria. She felt hot breath floating across her neck making her nipples harden, she shifted her body trying to ease some of the tension between her legs only to disturb the sleeping culprit. Maura moaned out of discomfort for being disturbed by Jane's wriggling, but the noise was too much for Jane and suddenly having Maura that close making those kind of noises was unbearable. She craned her neck to look at the clock, 4:17am, she sighed and began the same argument with herself she always had. "I am not attracted to Maura...well not that she's unattractive, I mean she's beautiful, stunning, breathtaking -STOP!- she is my best friend. Moreover she is a she. I am not gay. It's just been a while that's all." Besides the last guy she had slept with had been as much use as a chocolate kettle, she could have done a much better job herself...not that she did that of course. She smiled as she thought of Maura's response to that topic of conversation, she was always telling her that sex released hemoglobisomething.

Only Maura could possibly know when Jane was thinking about her, even in sleep, at that precise moment she decided she wasn't happy sleeping where she was and rolled over half on top of Jane. She simultaneously sighed deeply, moved her knee in between Jane's legs and brushed her lips against the crook of Jane's neck.

That was the last straw for Jane, she was aroused as it was and if Maura stayed in her current position Jane would have had an albeit pleasurable but extremely awkward moment! Once Maura stopped fidgeting Jane gently eased herself out from under Maura and replaced her body with pillows.

Jane got up and went into the en-suite, picked up her toiletries and went to leave. As she walked out she stubbed her toe against a drawer, she swore under her breath and stuck her head out to check on the ME who was still fast asleep. As Jane rubbed her toe she noticed an odd noise, a muffled kind of buzzing. She turned, confused, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. She went to leave the bathroom thinking it was her phone but it was definitely coming from inside the bathroom. She frowned as she followed the noise and realised that when she kicked the drawer it had begun to buzz. Jane stifled a giggle and checked on Maura again, satisfied she wasn't waking up Jane put her hand on the drawer. She wasn't normally one to go snooping unlike her Ma but it was getting louder and she didn't want to wake her best friend unnecessarily! The brunette opened the drawer and smirked. "Well, well, well Doctor Isles."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc I wish I did but Santa can't get you everything it seems!**

**thank you to all who have read, commented and favourited/followed, i'm overwhelmed by the response thank you all :D **

**to apologise for the second chapter being so short I have rushed through this next one -don't expect all updates to be this quick!**

**again any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

* * *

Jane breathed deeply and smiled broadly as the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her. Maura always had the most amazing coffee and she always took the time to brew the beans properly. Jane grabbed her phone and looked at the time it was 6.47 am she groaned. It wasn't exactly the lie in Jane had in mind after she had woken around 4am but the detective knew well enough that once she had smelled that coffee there was little chance of her sleeping again so she hopped out of bed.

The lanky brunette undressed in the en-suite, turned on the shower and climbed in. She sighed happily as she stuck her head under the flow and closed her eyes. Suddenly she opened her eyes and frowned, peered her head out round the shower curtain and scowled at the counter. There was definitely something missing. Jane debated for a split second but then growled, she was too stubborn to let that go. She jumped out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped herself in one of Maura's fluffy towels and ran into the corridor. She was about to head downstairs when she heard a moan coming from Maura's bedroom. Jane paused. She was hallucinating. That was the only explanation for that noise. It was a decidedly un-Maura-like moan...apart from when she was having a good dream...not that Jane knew anything about that.

Jane cleared her throat, shook her head and took another step forward when another moan flooded her senses. The brunette squeezed her eyes and legs together in memory of her dream from the night before and the unbidden image of Maura's naked ass running from her room flashed before her eyes. Jane gasped, opened her eyes and growled. "That woman will be the death of me!"

Jane froze on the spot, listening intently praying not to hear another sound. Once she was satisfied it had all gone quiet Jane clenched her fists together and grimaced, Rizzoli's weren't known for their patience and Jane was determined to confront Maura. She stormed to Maura's door and knocked. There was no answer, she called out her best friend's name and again there was no answer so she pushed open the door. Maura's bedroom was empty but there was a light under the en-suite door. Jane growled and smirked she held up her hand to knock on the door when she was stopped short by another deep moan from Maura. "Dear god" Jane swallowed thickly, that noise was just too good. Any further thought process was rudely interrupted as a buzzing noise filtered through from the bathroom and Maura sighed audibly. The brunette detective blushed a furious shade of red and lost the use of her limbs.

The buzzing continued interspersed with Maura's heavy breathing. Jane was desperately trying to organise her thoughts when the buzzing stopped and she heard Maura's voice " Wow...Jane..." Hearing the ME say her name in a tone of voice Jane had never heard before was like having a cattle prod to her behind and Jane ran out of the room into the guest en-suite and stood under the shower frozen with her mouth open like a fish.

There were so many thoughts and feelings flowing through Jane that she couldn't function fully. Severe arousal topped the list of feelings attacking her body and the detective was so in shock that for once she didn't even argue the fact that she had been turned on by her best friend.

Maura left her en-suite bathroom smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her dress and looked up sharply as she heard a door slam from the next room. "That's unusual, I didn't think Jane would be up this early, perhaps I should check that she is alright." Maura sauntered into the guest bedroom and found the bathroom door closed and the sound of the shower running. She turned and smiled at the state of the bed and began re-dressing it.

Jane was relaxing under the spray of hot water and felt the tensions and shock slowly leaving her body. She began washing the expensive shea butter soap that Maura had bought her over her body. She smiled at the memory, she had refused it at first because knowing Maura it cost more than a pair of Jane's shoes but when Maura pulled her puppy dog eyes at her and told her how amazing Jane smelled when she used shea butter and that was the end of it, Jane couldn't deny Maura most things let alone when she said things like that and made her stomach flutter.

Jane ran her hands down her body revelling in the softness of the wash and wasn't surprised when she felt her own wetness mixing with the water running down her thighs. She closed her eyes and whimpered as she let her fingers wander. Normally Jane would refrain, especially in her best friend's house, but she had an entire day with Maura planned and after what she had just heard it would be nigh on impossible for Jane to cope especially with Maura being Maura. The brunette often found it hard, Maura could be so innocent and clueless as to her effect on Jane, she would moan sexually at the taste of a salad and it took Jane's utmost attempts to quell her feelings.

Maura put the last throw pillow back on the bed when she heard a small whimper from the bathroom. She walked over and placed her hand on the door handle with the intention to check if Jane was ok when the whimper was followed by a deep moan and Maura's entire body responded like she had just been winded. The medical examiner stepped back, staring at the door like it had just spoken to her, she sat on the edge of the bed her stomach doing knots. She was trying to analyse what had just happened and rationally explain her body's reaction when another breathless rasp came from behind the door that made Maura's jaw drop and dry out her mouth and she fled the room.

Jane couldn't remember the last time she had come that quickly and when she got out of the shower she guiltily looked at her reflection. Shame wasn't a strong enough word, she had just gotten off to the thought of her best friend. Admittedly her best friend was a stupidly hot sexy medical examiner who was perfect in every way and had the most stunning body -Jane stopped herself and took a deep breath. She put on her best detective game face, got dressed and convinced herself that she only did what she needed to be able to be a good friend to Maura today.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc I wish I did but Santa can't get you everything it seems!**

**again any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**thank you for the feedback so far it's amazing how many people have read it so I finished this next chapter a little early to say thank you xx**

* * *

Maura sat at her kitchen counter, head in hands staring at her coffee as if it could explain the morning's events to her when she heard those distinctive footsteps come bounding down the stairs. She looked up and dark chocolate eyes met her hazel ones and the tension in the air crackled like a storm was on the way. Neither woman said anything which was unusual but each was trying to figure out how to approach what they were thinking.

Maura pushed a cup of coffee towards Jane who took a step towards her beaming, she reached out to take the cup and their hands brushed against one another. The effect was physically astounding for both of them, Jane flushed red, dropped her eyes and cleared her throat. Maura stared at her hand like it belonged to someone else as it tingled before she abruptly jumped up squeaked out Bass' name and practically ran to the fridge to feed him.

Jane gripped her cup as hard as she could and grimaced. "Rizzoli you have to snap out of this. You cannot spend all day with her if you are gonna act weird. This is Maura she's gonna know, she'll notice if your oculary-fibula-doo-dah contract or whatever and she won't let it go. You know how insistent she is when she thinks something is wrong with you. Get a grip Rizzoli!"

Maura knelt down holding out a fresh strawberry for Bass and hoped that Jane wouldn't notice how much her hand was shaking. She had to get a grip on her emotions, if the detective noticed anything was wrong she wouldn't hesitate to just ask Maura outright and whilst Maura loved Jane's bluntness which showed she cared, it was problematic when Maura couldn't lie to anyone, especially not her gorgeous best friend who could seemingly read her mind.

The pair looked at one another and smiled nervously, Maura opened her mouth and both ladies turned and sighed in relief as Angela Rizzoli came bustling through the doorway rambling about how lucky they were to have a day off together. Maura sighed inwardly as Angela's voice faded to mere background noise as the medical examiner used the moment to settle the butterflies in her stomach and swallow her feelings.

Never before had Jane been so happy to see her Ma! Jane had no idea what Angela was talking about and she couldn't care less, she loved her Ma but first off she needed to reset her poker face before they went out for the day.

By the time Angela had given them a full weather report for the day both women were feeling decidedly better. More comfortable in each other's company now they made eye contact and grinned at each other, the look wasn't loaded, it wasn't awkward and they both felt the relief.

Maura waved at Angela as she bustled out of the door just as abruptly as she arrived and looked over at Jane to catch her rolling her eyes at her mother. Maura laughed, she adored the interaction between Jane and her mother, it was so different to her own relationship with her mother and although Jane would moan incessantly she knew how fiercefully she would defend Angela. Loyal and loving. That was her Jane.

Jane was rolling her eyes at her Ma as she went full blown weather girl on them, and as she watched her mother disappear she heard a sound that lifted her heart and made her smile so wide it hurt. She turned to face Maura who was laughing gleefully. Jane felt her chest swell with pride, it was only really her who got to see Maura so uninhibited and delighted and it always made her feel better about anything.

Maura practically jumped up and down with excitement as she revealed her plan for their shopping trip out together today. She couldn't wait, she had been working hard recently and online shopping just wasn't quite the same. She couldn't wait to take Jane out shopping, to her favourite boutiques and if she was lucky Jane would allow her to buy her a gift. It wasn't that Maura hated the way Jane looked, the opposite was true in fact, but she loved Jane giving in a little and allowing Maura to spoil her on occasion.

Jane couldn't help but smile, even though they both knew Jane would go shopping with her all day just because that's what Maura wanted, it never stopped Maura trying to convince Jane just how much fun it would be. Jane sniggered as Maura hamped up her reasoning.

"It's actually a very private boutique, they tend to have only single copies of certain items, the workmanship and stitching is phenomenal. And the best part is I know the owner and she actually donates most of the money she makes to- what?!"

Jane was biting the inside of her cheek and shook her head

"Jane why are you smirking at me?"

"I'm not!" Jane held her hand to her mouth to stifle a snigger.

"Detective Rizzoli! I know that you are making fun of me or being sarcastic in some way or another but I am going to choose to ignore you because you are simply trying to wind me up so that you don't have to go shopping!"

Jane does her best at feigning shock and horror "Doctor Isles! I wouldn't dream of being sarcastic towards you about shopping! It is a life and death matter!" She grins at Maura and Maura scowls back at her, secretly loving their silly interactions.

Maura puts on her poker face and says completely deadpan "Oh good! You'll understand the importance of skipping lunch and going to a charity fashion event then won't you?" And with that she saunters out of the front door swaying her hips and trying her best not to burst out laughing at the expression of sheer horror she saw on Jane's face.

Jane spluttered and coughed as her coffee went down the wrong way at the horrific suggestion that she would have to skip lunch and she bolted out of Maura's house after her. "What? No! Lunch is my only time to recover from all your shopping-ness! Come on Maur! Pleaaase?"

Maura bit her lip to keep a straight face as she turned to face Jane. "Fine. We can have lunch Jane. In fact you can choose where!"

Jane eyed her friend suspiciously "Alright...who are you and what have you done with Maura?"

Maura shrugs laughing "What? Jane, I can be flexible" her voice dropped seductively and she tilted her head to one side and smirked.

Jane squinted at the ME, stepped into Maura's space and gently caught Maura's chin slowly turning it side to side. "Well...it certainly looks like Maura..."

Maura didn't move and just simply smiled one of those smiles that lights Jane up and they stood gazing at each other, and not a single thought went through their minds. Suddenly a car horn sounded and broke them out of their revery. Jane lowered her hand and dug into her pocket for her car keys. Once she had found them Maura simply held out her hand expectantly and cocked an eyebrow.

Jane snorted "Fu-"

"Language Jane!" Maura nods at her hand and Jane drops her jaw.

"No! No! No...you are not driving! Maur! I actually want to get somewhere by this evening!" Jane stamps her foot like a toddler and sticks out her bottom lip.

Maura places her other hand on her hip and tilts her head to one side simply smiling at Jane. Jane puts her hands on her hips and tries to give Maura her best 'I'm more stubborn than you' look and juts out her hip defensively. "Please let me drive Maur!" When there is no response from the medical examiner Jane almost throws a tantrum and wails "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee?" Again Maura does and says nothing and simply looks at Jane.

"It's my car!" Is the stroppy last resort before she huffily dumps the keys in Maura's hand. "Only because you'd pick somewhere awful for lunch if I drove." Maura smirks triumphantly as Jane throws herself into the passenger seat and giggles as the door is slammed shut. She had Jane wrapped around her little finger and she loved it!

As Maura climbed delicately into Jane's unmarked and began adjusting her mirrors she glanced over at the lanky detective who sticks her tongue out and gets her iPod and connects it to the sound system. As she scrolls through her music she can feel a pair of hazel eyes burning into her and she looks up to confirm the ME staring at her eyebrows raised.

"No! You drive, I get to pick the music!" Jane scowls, she needed a win at some point today, it just wasn't fair!

Maura clears her throat "Detective. That is not the rule and you know it."

Jane growls and then a realisation hits her and she sits up happily, "You're right! My car, my music!"

Maura looks around her and had barely realised they weren't in her car, she stumbles for a comeback "Erm well I'm...driving?" Jane shakes her head cockily and Maura concedes "Fine."

Jane pumps the air "Ha! I win!"

Maura growls "Fine. But no Led Zeppelin!"

Jane laughs "Sorry Doctor my car only runs on good tunes!" She selects Led Zeppelin and settles back into her seat with a wide grin, she puts her feet up on the dashboard much to Maura's disapproval and begins playing air drums and guitar as they pull away.

Maura chuckles in spite of herself and glances over at the detective waving her arms in the air, eyes closed and singing at the top of her voice completely out of tune.

Jane was so busy rocking out and singing that it was only into the song that she realised which song it was and what lyrics she was singing loudly;

"You've been learnin', baby, I've been yearnin',  
All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',  
Way, way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love... I'm gonna give you my love"

Jane blushes slightly as her singing tails off but she keeps up the air drums in the hope that Maura won't notice her embarrassment. Maura barely noticed and was still smiling and laughing until the song got to the instrumental and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. With Jane no longer singing along, the echoes of the song seem to get louder and both women are inundated with suggestive groans which do nothing but flood their brains of images and sounds from events of that morning. Suddenly it's extremely hot inside the car and Jane tries to stop the music fiddling and fumbling as her hands sweat and Maura cannot for the life of her get her window down.

Although they were nowhere near any of the shops Maura had planned on going to, she could barely concentrate on driving anymore. She was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles had gone white. She couldn't stop picturing Jane moaning in that deep raspy voice she had that vibrated straight down to Maura's core. She took a deep breath, this was getting out of control she shouldn't think of the detective like that, she wasn't attracted to Jane like that...was she? She could feel herself sweating the more she thought about the effect Jane had on her and she kept trying to get the window down. She tried to ask Jane to help with the windows but as she glanced over at the brunette all that came out of her mouth was a sheepish squeak. She couldn't bare to stay in the same small contained space as Jane with no relief, she had to get out of the car so she could clear her head. She pulled the car abruptly into the nearest parking space and mumbled incoherently whilst pointing at a boutique.

Jane looked at Maura as indistinguishable noises came out of her mouth and she pointed to a shop out of the window. Jane nodded hurriedly, whatever dreadful, overpriced shop Maura was gonna take her to would be ten times better then staying in this increasingly hot car watching the stunning medical examiner get sweatier. Jane grabbed her iPod and with sweaty hands she fumbled trying to turn it off, as much as Jane loved Led Zeppelin it had done nothing for her resolve and determination; every groan in the song in her head was Maura and when she closed her eyes to settle herself she saw Maura's ass. Every nerve ending, every cell in Jane's body was on fire and she would never have believed it but she would have begged Maura to take her shoe shopping just to get her mind off the current subject. Once she had yanked her iPod free she nodded hurriedly at Maura and they both stumbled out of the car and sighed in relief as the cold fresh air hit them and helped to lift their minds out of the gutter.

* * *

**thanks to a review I have amended the last part of this chapter thanks .raven what you said made a lot of sense, I'm still not 100% happy but I think I'm back on track a little more (I hope!)**

_**as previously mentioned all feedback good or bad is great it helps a lot! X**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**It's time to ramp up the heat again! :) enjoy ;)**

* * *

Maura's front door swung open and a bundle of bags shuffled through the doorway. Once she was a safe distance inside Jane let the bags go and groaned in relief. She dragged her feet as she made her way to the couch and collapsed. It had been a long day of being dragged around from shop to shop, seeing so many shoes Jane was sure she would be dreaming about shoes that night. She closed her eyes, exhausted, but she smiled. She'd do it all again tomorrow if it meant Maura was happy...well maybe not tomorrow...

Maura followed Jane in and smiled watching her as she dropped the shopping and shuffled to the couch. She shook her head and stifled a giggle, Jane would no doubt moan all night about it, but she knew deep down that Jane had enjoyed today, she had even let Maura dress her up and buy her a present. Maura made her way to her fridge to get a beer for Jane, she deserved it especially after insisting on carrying all the bags inside.

Jane huffed noisily and went to put her feet up on Maura's coffee table when she paused mid-air and took off her boots. "Ugh I never want to see another pair of shoes as long as I live!" She rested her sock clad feet on the coffee table. A bottle of beer miraculously appeared in front of Jane's face, she grinned widely and clasped it. As she took her first glorious sip of beer Maura bent over the back of the couch and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane looked sideways at the ME "Maur? You 'k?"

Maura hummed and nodded softly "Thank you Jane."

"What for?" Jane frowned. Maura just smiled as she gazed at Jane's worn socks as she wiggled her toes. Jane tried to crane her neck to look at Maura and saw her looking at her feet. "Ah the boots?" Maura nodded and squeezed Jane's shoulders. Jane chuckled "No worries...I wouldn't want to get hit with my shoe again! I learned my lesson!"

Maura jumped up, hands on hips and mouth open in protest "I explained that! I did not mean to hit you! I wasn't aiming for you!"

Jane laughed and turned on the couch to face her "And that's why we don't ask you to be in the softball league!" Jane laughed at the mock indignant look on Maura's face and reached out for her arms.

Maura stepped into Jane's grasp and smiled as Jane pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for today too. I know you don't like shopping but I had fun so thank you."

Jane squeezed her best friend knowing how sincerely Maura meant it. "S'ok, besides you deserved those last few extra shops after helping me defeat that monster burger!"

Maura stood up laughing loudly as Jane held her stomach "I'm glad I only ordered a small salad as I had to eat most of that burger!"

Jane dropped her jaw "You did not eat most of it! You couldn't even get your mouth around it!"

Maura smirked cheekily "I generally find that to be a good thing!" She looks pointedly at Jane giggling.

Jane's expression turned serious "Don't you dare!"

Maura's face was the picture of innocence "What!?"

Jane growled "I know what you just thought!"

"Jane that's ridiculous! I didn't think anything!" Maura bit her lip.

"Yes you did!" Jane pointed an accusing finger

The medical examiner grew increasingly fidgety "So now you can read my mind?" She looked down suspiciously.

Jane scowled "Yes!" She paused to examine Maura carefully; she was avoiding her glances and biting her lip, definitely hiding something. Jane crossed her arms sulkily "You were going to call me..." The last word was mumbled and incoherent.

Maura frowned "What?"

Jane huffed "You know what!"

"I have no idea! Jane you're being ridiculous!"

"Frog face!" Jane nearly screamed it at Maura and the ME looked up, shocked. Jane was pouting and looking decidedly upset with her best friend. "You were going to call me frog face because I have a big mouth." Jane mumbled through her pout.

Maura burst out laughing and tried to stop when she saw Jane's little puppy dog eyes and pout, she held her hands up "I swear to you Jane! I wasn't! I'd forgotten all about that, I promise!"

Jane scowled at the medical examiner and eyed her suspiciously whilst swigging her beer.

Maura sobered her expression and pulled down her neckline slightly "See? No hives! I'm telling the truth!"

Jane humphed and went to sit back down when she noticed Maura biting the inside of her cheek and her chest flushing pink. The famous Rizzoli detective gut churned. "Maybe not...but you were going to call me something...right?"

Maura shifted her weight uncomfortably "N-no" the tell tale flushing of her chest deepened in colour.

Jane gasped in mock horror "Yes you were! You're getting hives! You were going to call me a name! Tell me what it was!"

Maura stammered and flushed a deep crimson all over and bent down to pick up her shopping "N-n-n-no...no! I wasn't, I'm just going to put my shopping-". She was cut off abruptly when Jane leapt off the couch, grabbed Maura's arm with her free hand and slowly twisted it behind the ME's back in an arm lock. Maura looked up into the dark chocolate eyes in shock.

"Doctor Isles. As an officer of the law I have no option but to take you into custody if you do not aid the police in their investigation." Maura giggles softly and weighs up her options, she definitely did not want to admit anything to Jane but she couldn't lie...she smirked as she decided to try and distract Jane and have a little fun of her own.

Maura turned slowly, forcing their bodies closer together, she looked Jane up and down slowly, biting her lip and in her best sultry voice said "Whatever you say...detective." The effect on Jane was instantaneous, her face flushed red, her chocolate eyes darkened to almost black and her nostrils flared as she breathed deeply to try and steady herself. Maura was no fool and could see the arousal taking over Jane, she knew that she sometimes had an effect on Jane like this but what surprised her was that Jane made no attempt to move. Normally by now Jane would have removed herself from the situation and not allowed herself to show her arousal so brazenly.

Jane swallowed hard, with one arm behind Maura and the other holding her beer, when Maura had turned into her their bodies had gotten incredibly close. Jane knew exactly what Maura was up to, she was trying to make Jane uncomfortable and change the subject. Usually it would have worked perfectly, it was a favourite thing of Maura's to do; she'd tease Jane about being a prude and if ever there was a situation she wanted to get out of, then the ME would go google mouth about sex, or amp up the sexiness and flirt with her, exactly as she was doing now. Jane's mind was racing, she should step away and end the game here, she had been so turned on all day and this was the last place she should be...but Jane was finding it increasingly hard to step away. A certain pair of hazel eyes appeared to be getting darker by the second and the medical examiner's ample chest was gently brushing Jane as her breathing deepened. Turning away and making this exquisite contact stop was the last thing Jane was thinking. Instead she very slowly and deliberately brought her beer up to her lips and whilst maintaining eye contact she drank from the bottle, slowly licked her lips and as she lowered it a bead of condensation rolled down the cold glass and landed with small splash on Jane's chest and excruciatingly slowly rolled down and vanished in between Jane's breasts.

Oh if ever she was inclined to believe in an omnipotent being who ruled the earth Maura would be internally begging to it right now. What Jane was doing to her must be criminal. Maura would swear that time slowed down as she watched those lips press against the glass and seeing that tongue peek out and run over those perfect lips was torturous...amazingly pleasurable torture. The medical examiner couldn't care that her breathing noticeably hitched as her gaze followed that lucky drop of condensation. Knowing an immense amount about anatomy, at any other time Maura would call her next statement preposterous...but she could swear in that moment she could feel every cell in her body and they were on fire. She had never been so turned on in a single moment before. Never had she been so close to orgasm without any sexual contact before. Even with her impressive vocabulary she couldn't think of a suitable word to describe this moment. As she tore her eyes away from where she lost sight of the bead she raked them up and saw Jane's mouth turning up in one corner making one of her irresistible dimples peek out. Knowing how smug Jane could get about having the upper hand Maura would usually stop...but stopping wasn't an option, she'd do anything, admit to anything just as long as Jane didn't back down now. It may have taken a long time to get Maura to open her eyes but they were certainly open now and she had no plans to close them until she was satisfied.

Maybe Jane wasn't crazy after all. After months...hell years of staring at the medical examiner and being completely bowled over in awe by this incredible woman and the things she did to Jane, and now Jane had her in her arms and appeared to be having just as powerful reaction as she was experiencing herself. Maybe, just maybe all the dancing around and flirting they had been doing hadn't been Maura's platonic friendliness. Maybe the attraction wasn't quite as one sided as Jane had always thought. Maybe...but Jane was going to find out tonight once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**to those calling me a tease...I know but it's just too much fun! :)**

**thank you for all the responses so far it's been amazing and I will do you proud I promise :)**

* * *

The strong pull into Jane's body made Maura gasp audibly and she was forced to look up into the once chocolate now black pools of desire as their breasts pressed together. Maura's mind went blank for once in her life and Jane would have laughed if she knew that she could make talking google completely incapable of thought or speech. Maura unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes grazed down past parted lips and settled on a smooth expanse of neck where she could see Jane's pulse beating just as erratically as her own. She could feel two sets of nipples hardening between them and wondered just how long her legs were going to be able to hold out, she could feel herself shaking already.

As Jane pulled Maura even closer she had to bite back a moan as she felt the ME's perfect curvy body fit against hers like it was made to be there. She could feel Maura shaking and her intoxicating unique smell invaded Jane's senses. Jane closed her eyes and swallowed hard. The detective was nothing if not stubborn and she wasn't about to give in just yet. She opened her eyes to see Maura staring at her neck and licking her lips. Jane smirked and lowered her lips to Maura's ear "Well Doctor? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Her usually deep voice had taken on an extra seductive rasp which sent shivers down the medical examiner's spine and as Jane licked her lips again she let the tip of her tongue just brush against the shell of Maura's ear and smirked as Maura's knees almost buckled.

Fuck. If Maura was capable of speech at that moment in time that would have been the only word she could have uttered which was surprising as it wasn't a word that featured in her normal vocabulary. There was nothing normal about her situation though and she felt herself smile at the thought of how pleased Jane would be if she knew she could reduce Maura to cursing. A quick squeeze of Maura's hand behind her back snapped her back into reality and she realised that Jane's hot breath in her ear was waiting for an answer. "U-um..." She tried to clear her throat to talk but that effort was hampered by the downright sexy dirty chuckle that escaped from Jane's lips.

Jane felt Maura shake her head against her and smirked "No? Nothing to tell me?" Again Maura simply shook her head and Jane laughed. The great Doctor Isles was speechless, oh she would definitely use this against her in the future. She pulled back from Maura and took a swig of her beer, her body immediately feeling the loss of Maura's pressed up against her. The ME looked up sharply and frowned at Jane who smiled as she drank. The detective looked down into the hazel eyes burning with annoyance and shrugged innocently. She let go of Maura's arm suddenly knocking the medical examiner off guard and bit her lip trying not to laugh at the incredibly pissed off expression on the shorter woman's face. "Clearly I need to work on my interrogation technique...I didn't get the information I wanted." She shrugged her shoulders again and sauntered back to sit back down on the couch trying to hide her grin.

Maura was still trying to get the feeling back into every part of her body, she could swear she couldn't physically feel her feet at that moment despite the fact she felt more alive and receptive than she ever had before. It was a conundrum and normally Maura would have analysed it and produced the perfect logical scientific reasoning behind it, however she had been reduced to a trembling mess, extremely annoyed that the moment had ended and had left her incredibly frustrated. All she cared about was getting Jane back exactly where she was, where she needed her. It didn't matter that it started as a silly game, it didn't matter what she had to admit to. It didn't matter if it meant Jane would walk around with a bigger swagger than normal, Maura had a taste and now she wanted more. Maura wanted Jane. And what Maura wanted, she got.

Jane sat on the couch trying to fight her urges to turn and look at Maura and instead tried to cement her poker face, not knowing which way Maura would go. All she wanted to do, of course, was carry on where she had left off, she didn't think she had ever been so turned on in all her life and that was with Jane calling the shots. Jane had no doubts that if Maura decided to take control the detective would be reduced to a puddle on the floor. Jane shook her head, thoughts like that would not keep her resolve in tact for long.

Maura tried to find her voice and muttered something that sounded a lot like Rizzoli. Jane grinned widely and turning slowly looked at Maura, the ME hadn't moved at all and was frozen looking at the floor dejectedly.

"What was that Doctor Isles?" Maura raised her eyes to meet Jane's and the brunette gasped. The ME's eyes were practically black with desire and Jane felt her entire body tremble. _"Dear god what have I done? She looks like she's about to rip me apart and eat me!"_Jane couldn't help but smirk at that last thought but Maura's voice snapped her back to the present.

"Roly Poly Rizzoli." It was quiet but unmissable. Jane's whole body stiffened with the mention of her old school nickname. She glared at Maura who had suddenly gained control of her body and stood tall, chin held up defiantly looking back at Jane.

The brunette's nostrils flared and her free hand balled into a fist as she slowly raised herself off the couch. "What?" Jane's voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"I said Roly Poly Rizzoli. I wasn't going to call you frog face." Maura stated matter of fact. Jane's face screwed up into a vicious scowl and if the medical examiner hadn't been so painfully aroused and frustrated at Jane, she would have laughed at Jane's reaction.

Jane was in shock. They had just had this mindblowing moment and now Maura was calling her the nickname that had haunted her as she grew up. Maura had knocked her for six and she didn't know what to feel. It was only when Maura cocked her head to one side and smirked triumphantly that Jane knew she couldn't let behaviour like that go.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Another chapter was requested so here's another short one to keep you going (still leaving you wanting more tho hopefully!)**

**gonna be at least 24(ish) hours before chapter 8 is done, unfortunately I have to go and earn money :( will be up as soon as I can x thanks for sticking with me x**

* * *

Maura heard the deep growl before she could see what was about to happen. Jane launched herself towards her and bent down to tackle the medical examiner when Maura squealed and took off running. She felt Jane's arm graze her hip as she lost momentum by kicking off her heels whilst running from her. Their laughter echoed through the house and Maura hiked up her skirt to flash her creamy white thighs, simply to aid her running of course! It worked she heard Jane stumble and curse under her breath giving Maura time to slip away just before Jane caught up to her.

Jane almost had her in her grasp when the cheat played dirty and flashed her thighs. Jane growled both out of frustration and pleasure. She huffed as Maura slipped away again, maybe the detective was getting old. That horrendous thought spurred Jane up a gear and she sped after that glorious ass.

Maura was giggling and only just about managed to get into her en-suite and shut the door against Jane's frustrated face. Maura managed to click the lock on the door as Jane grabbed the handle. The medical examiner's triumphant laugh was cut short by a loud bang to the door.

Jane lightly shoulder checked the door again grinning as she waited for the inevitable reaction from the ME.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Don't you dare try and break down this door!"

Jane downed the rest of her beer, setting the bottle on Maura's bedside cabinet and laughed quietly at the irritation in Maura's voice. "Oh no! You cannot call me Roly Poly Rizzoli and middle name me all in one night! Not allowed Maur!"

Maura laughed heartily "Well Detective it doesn't seem like there's a lot you can do about it!" She sniggered as she waited for a response knowing Jane would be frustrated at not getting her way. It all went quiet. Maura waited, a minute went by and all was still quiet. She didnt trust Jane enough to open the door but Jane wasn't a quiet or patient person either. "Jane?" She double checked herself even though she knew that door was the only way in, she knew how sneaky Jane could be. "Detective?" Perhaps using a more seductive tone would draw Jane out. When she still had no response Maura frowned, pressed her ear against the door and smiled when she heard those footsteps coming back. "Give up Detective?" She chuckled as the footsteps stopped outside the door.

"You keep calling me detective, doctor." Jane stated with a smirk.

"Yes?" Maura frowned.

"You know what detectives have right?" Jane readied herself.

"What?" Maura asked warily.

"Guns." Jane, with a grin that reached from ear to ear, clicked off the safety.

Maura heard the distinctive click of a gun and her eyes and mouth opened wide. She panicked and unbolted the door running out arms stretched screaming "No!"

That sight would stay with Jane for a very long time. The exquisite medical examiner tearing out of her en-suite, arms outstretched screaming because she actually thought Jane would shoot her door down. Jane would have laughed out loud had she not already had a plan in place, she stepped into Maura, handling her like a suspect she grabbed an arm, turning her round and down to the floor, knee in her back, with just enough force so as not to hurt her, and finally snapped the handcuffs onto Maura's wrists.

Damn it. Not only had Maura fallen for a ridiculous play, although you never could be too careful with Jane, she nearly shot the tv when the Sox were losing, but now she was handcuffed on the floor, Jane on top of her and in control again. Though she had never shied away from sex Maura had never had a penchant for being tied up. The wetness between her legs suggested that with Jane that may have changed. She glanced over her shoulder at the panting brunette and smiled. Oh yes she could grow to like this very much. "Detective?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Sorry this another short chapter :( I am battling to get the next one ready to upload but haven't had much time today, if not tonight then chapter 9 will be up by tomorrow night**

**again so much support it really is astounding thank you all xx**

* * *

Jane closed her eyes and tried to remember to breathe. Maura's voice had taken on a whole new level of seduction that should have been illegal. Never had Jane been so glad of her chosen profession. She helped Maura to stand and pressed her front against the wall. She didn't say a word but simply growled in Maura's ear that made the ME shudder and she dutifully spread her legs. The detective bent down and excruciatingly slowly let her hands travel up Maura's toned calves, inside her soft thighs and so close to where Maura needed her, but not quite. Maura groaned loudly and Jane had to remind herself why she was torturing her. Scarred hands ran over Maura's perfect ass encased by a skirt that was pulled taught as she spread her legs. Jane bit back a moan herself as she ran her hands up the medical examiner's sides and ever so slightly brushed the side of Maura's amazing breasts. Maura whimpered and Jane didn't know how she'd lived this long without hearing that noise. She stepped closer pressing her body into the medical examiner's pushing her more into the wall. Maura moaned and pushed her ass back into Jane's crotch eliciting a growl from the brunette as she bit into the side of Maura's neck.

She had never enjoyed the sensation of being bitten before but feeling Jane's mouth close around her neck made an unintelligible noise rip out of Maura and her knees buckled. Jane stepped in even closer and held her closer to the wall. Whilst hot in the moment Maura knew Jane well enough to know that whatever happened she had her and she was safe. The ME didn't think it was possible to be any more in love with Jane but she fell for her a little bit more when Jane gently squeezed her hips, a silent acknowledgment that she would never hurt her and from that moment on, no matter what happened she had to have Jane forever, nothing else would do.

Jane began to ravish Maura's neck and not caring whether she left marks, the noises coming out of Maura were too much for her to handle and it was only when Maura moved her handcuffed hands against Jane's crotch that Jane remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She stopped her assault on the medical examiner's neck, reached down between them, grasped the handcuffs, pulling and turning Maura around and suddenly slamming her back into the wall, lips just ghosting Maura's. It was almost too much to bear to keep it up but as she looked into the darkened hazel eyes she knew how much they both wanted this and Maura was loving every second.

She was so close. She could feel the brunette's breath on her lips. After what felt like an eternity staring into those chocolate pools almost black with desire Maura closed her eyes and leaned in but instead of meeting Jane's soft hot lips she felt Jane's hand against her throat pushing her away. She opened her eyes, panicked, she would not let Jane over-think this or what it meant, she needed her now. When she met Jane's eyes again, however, she saw no regret, no hesitation, just a cheeky twinkle that wasn't there a second ago. Maura opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Jane's finger laid gently over her lips. Maura huffed and frowned. She was getting sick of the teasing now, her arousal was so great it was getting painful.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle as her last bit of resolve was almost blown away by the anger in the hazel eyes, but she had spotted something on Maura's bathroom counter and was reminded of how it had all started early that morning. She leant her head down to Maura's ear and in a deep raspy whisper revealed "I heard you this morning."

Maura's breath caught in her throat as the rumbling voice shivered down to her core. She shook her head "I-I don't know what you mean"

Jane chuckled, sending another sprinkle of shudders down Maura's curves. "I know you came into my room this morning...I know what you took...I came to get it back...and I heard you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**To apologise for the last chapter being so short I worked extra hard to get you this one!**

**i am thinking that I may end this story here, I think it's a good ending and it wraps it all up nicely, if you don't want it to finish if you think there is more to be told/scenes that you want added into chapters let me know and I will consider it -not closing the story yet as I'm new so I don't know if I can re-open it once iv selected it as completed**

**your support has been amazing watch this space for more stories :) xxx**

* * *

Maura's eyes fluttered closed and her whole body began to shake as Jane's voice dipped from it's usual sexiness to a whole new key of 'fuck-me-now'. She chuckled softly as Jane brought up the events of the morning. "Oh really Detective?"

Jane nodded "Oh yes Doctor Isles. I know what you were doing...I heard you...it turned me on so much I had to touch myself in the shower."

The ME gasped and moaned as images of Jane bringing herself to orgasm penetrated her mind as she reminisced about the sounds she heard her make. She closed her eyes and to her shock her knees buckled and her body shook as an unbidden orgasm took over her.

Jane held Maura's body up as it shuddered and shook. She was in awe, she knew that she was dangerously close but she had barely touched Maura and couldn't believe she had caused that, especially when she had already satisfied herself that very morning. Once Maura's amazing body had stopped trembling quite so much, Jane pulled back, cocking an eyebrow and spreading that infuriating know-it-all grin across her face.

Maura growled at the brunette. "Well what do you expect? You have me handcuffed up against a wall and tell me that you masturbated this morning! There is only so much a girl can take!"

Jane chuckled deeply and rested her forehead against Maura's. "Well you definitely owe me doctor, after all you're now one up on me!"

Maura pulled back frowning "One up?"

Jane smiled and nodded "Doctor Isles - two, Detective Rizzoli - one."

"And how do you figure that detective? You're good, but you're not that good, you're not able to give me multiple orgasms without touching me! Besides that was a fluke!"

Jane smirked "Well there's a challenge I look forward to!" She laughed "One this morning plus one now? That makes two genius!"

Maura frowned "One this morning?" What was Jane referring to? True she'd had a very pleasant dream but any arousal she felt disappeared when she woke to an empty bed.

"Yeah Maur I just told you I heard you this morning...in the bathroom." Jane huffed, really? They were really going to debate when she had Maura in handcuffs? Way to kill the mood!

Maura frowned again "Yes Jane I got that but what does that have to do with-" she stopped mid-sentence eyes twinkling with laughter.

Now it was Jane's turn to frown "What?"

"What exactly did you hear this morning?" The ME smirked.

Jane huffed "I know exactly what I heard! I came in to your room to get my property back and heard you...you know..."

Maura tried not to giggle "No I don't know Jane, heard what?"

Jane blushed "You know...you enjoying yourself." She cleared her throat nervously and Maura burst out laughing. "What?" She stepped back, annoyed.

Maura reached out and rubbed Jane's arms gently "Baby...what you heard? It wasn't what you think you heard."

Despite the fact that her heart skipped a beat when Maura called her baby Jane was beyond annoyed, not only was it the second time their amazingly hot moment had been interrupted, true the first time was her fault but still! And now they were arguing over something Jane knew had happened! "What the hell Maur?"

Maura was trying not to laugh, and not being entirely successful, she could see Jane getting seriously annoyed, she didn't want her to get angry but if Maura tried to change the subject or get the moment back she knew Jane would get annoyed at not getting an answer. She sighed sadly and turned her back to Jane, craning her head to look at her "Take these off and I'll explain?"

Jane didn't say a word but scowled and huffed as she took the cuffs off Maura._ "Damn my stupid big frog faced mouth why the hell did I push it? Damn Ma for passing down her stubbornness!"_

Jane threw the handcuffs onto the bed and Maura gently took her by the hand and led her into the en-suite. She kept hold of her hand, absentmindedly rubbing the scar as she turned and looked sincerely into the chocolate eyes she could fall in to. "This is what happened this morning Jane...I woke up to find you gone, so I got up to have a shower..."

* * *

_Earlier that morning:_

Maura is about to get in the shower when she notices her bottom drawer in her bathroom cabinet open, she pauses, bends down and opens it fully. Her eyes grow wide and she smiles cheekily "Been snooping have we Detective?" Grabbing a hand towel that barely covers her front she scampers to the guest bedroom, she knocks gently but when there is no answer she sneaks in. Standing in the doorway she pauses to smile affectionately. Jane is lying like a starfish in the middle of the bed with the covers all askew. She wanders into the guest en-suite and looks at the counter next to the sink and smiles. A small tube of toothpaste is lying next to Jane's toothbrush; cupcake flavoured toothpaste. Maura shook her head and stifled a giggle, Jane had bought it to annoy Maura and would make a big deal out of it every time she would brush her teeth. No matter how fervently Maura made the case that it couldn't possibly be as effective as other toothpaste it just made Jane more determined to only use that flavour. It had become a little game between them; Maura would hide it from Jane and Jane would try and steal it back. She heard Jane stirring so she grabbed the tube and ran out of the room.

* * *

Jane scowled at her "Yeah I know you stole my toothpaste, I woke up just in time to see your naked ass running out of my room!" Maura blushed and Jane reached round and gave the medical examiner's ass a squeeze "Sorry, make that your perfect naked ass running out of the room!" They both giggled.

Maura continued her story "So I came back in here, had my shower and got my stuff to clean my teeth..."

* * *

Maura stood in front of her bathroom mirror and looked down, she smiled ruefully and opened Jane's cupcake toothpaste and squeezed some onto the bristles of her toothbrush. She placed it inside her mouth and moaned involuntarily at the taste "Oh! That's actually amazingly tasty!" She then pressed the button and turned on her electric toothbrush and began cleaning her teeth, moaning with pleasure as she tasted the incredible cupcake flavour. It really did taste just like an amazing cupcake, Maura was astonished "Wow...Jane..." The detective was right! No wonder she didn't want to use regular toothpaste after that!

* * *

Jane stood open mouthed in front of Maura. "Jane? Jane are you ok?" Jane nodded very slowly. "Jane what is it? What's wrong?" Maura rubbed Jane's arm gently.

Jane sighed, blushed and looked down "Well it's safe to say I misheard...I had no idea my toothpaste was quite that...pleasurable..." Jane blushed again as she raised an eyebrow.

It took a couple of moments of silence before the penny dropped. Maura gasped and lightly punched Jane on the arm "Jane!"

Jane giggled "What?"

"I can't believe that's what you thought I was doing!"

Jane squirmed and looked down again "Well...yeah..."

"I was only brushing my teeth!" Maura blushed.

"Well that's definitely not what it sounded like!" Jane laughed.

The ME laughed with her and pushed the detective into the bedroom and down to sit onto the bed. She put on her best serious face and shook her head as she knelt down on the floor in front of Jane. "You have a very dirty mind Detective Rizzoli."

Jane blushed and smirked "Well if you had heard what I did I bet you'd have thought the same!"

Maura smiled slowly and placed her hands on Jane's thighs "It turned you on to think I was pleasuring myself?" Jane blushed again, what was it with this woman and making her blush?! Maura sat up on her knees and leant close to Jane's ear "I heard you Jane." Jane gasped. "I heard your door slam so I came to see if you were ok, I heard you were in the shower and so I made your bed. And I heard you." She leant back and caught Jane's eye who blushed again, an endearing quality Maura had not seen before, she loved it. "I enjoyed it Jane. So much I couldn't concentrate all day...all I wanted was to hear you making those noises for me."

Jane saw the hazel in Maura's eyes drown in black desire and in that split second the heat and tension in the room was back and at a new high.

As Maura slid back down to sit on her heels she grazed her hands down Jane's thighs and pulled them apart slightly. She smirked when she saw Jane's eyes darken again.

Jane looked down at Maura sat in between her legs and her brain malfunctioned "Fuck. That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." She could feel her body shaking with anticipation as Maura sat there confident and in control. Jane had no idea what was coming, it was terrifying...and fucking incredible.

Maura's eyes twinkled mischievously "Oh, and Detective?" She said seductively, digging her nails into Jane's thighs.

_"God I love it when she calls me that."_ Jane felt herself get impossibly wet.

"Just in case you were wondering..." Maura reached over and opened the bottom drawer of her bedside cabinet. Jane's eyes widened with surprise. "I don't keep my toys in the bathroom." Maura licked her lips as she slowly stood running her hands up the toned length of Jane's body and pushed her shoulders until she was lying down on the bed. The medical examiner climbed onto the bed, one thigh either side of Jane's waist and leant down until they were almost touching lips, she smiled sexily. As she pressed her body down on top of Jane she licked her teeth "Well Detective...I hope you taste as good as your toothpaste."

Jane's mind blanked.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**well after the responses I got it was clear that a lot of people wanted this to continue, so here you go :) **

**its slower and fluffier than first intended, but on the plus side it means I have more to write to light the flame under them again lol as I said it is quite fluffy, I think it fits, but let me know xx and as always thank you for the support xx**

* * *

Jane was positive that nothing had ever, nor would ever feel as incredibly fucking fantastic as it felt right now with Maura's lips pressed against hers. They were soft, warm, wet and so different to a guy's lips. They made Jane's lips tingle like she had pins and needles in them and yet at the same time there had never been a time when she had experienced so much feeling in her lips. Her racing mind, trying to process all the feelings and tingles that were assaulting her body, was cut off when Maura took her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down as Jane let a moan escape through her lips.

Maura let Jane's bottom lip go with a pop. She sat up, eyes still closed and groaned. Her lips were on fire. She wanted time to stop, though scientifically that would be impossible, but she wanted to revel in that moment forever; Jane between her thighs, Jane's taste on her lips, Jane's moans filling her ears. The feeling of Jane panting between her legs gave her an indication that their first kiss had not only affected Maura in this way.

"Fuck."

It was so quiet Maura almost missed it, she forced open her eyes to see Jane, eyes still closed, licking her lips and a dimple slowly appearing as one side of her mouth curved up. It was the most glorious sight Maura had seen. She was happy. "Language Jane." The admonishment was soft and loving.

Jane hadn't even realised she had actually spoken. She chuckled as she opened her eyes, the vibrations of which made Maura moan and clutch at Jane's perfectly toned abs. The feeling of Maura grasping at her, so close to her waistband caught Jane by surprise and she unexpectedly bucked her hips up into Maura. The thrust of Jane's hips caught Maura off guard and was so strong that she almost fell backwards off the bed. Jane felt Maura go and panicking reached out to grab her to keep her from falling.

Maura cocked one eyebrow and smirked "Jane!" She gasped in fake shock.

Jane's abs twitched as she froze half upright, in reaching out to save Maura she had only been able to grasp Maura's bountiful chest, and was currently unable to move, partly through embarrassment and partly because she had never felt anything quite that mesmerising before. After what felt like forever Jane finally registered that Maura had called her name and managed to drag her eyes off the ME's cleavage long enough to make eye contact and saw the teasing in her eyes. Jane flushed red and went to remove her hands.

Maura saw Jane blush and felt her grip loosen so she grasped Jane's hands in her own and pulled her up as she leaned back to allow the detective to sit up properly. Once Jane had moved accordingly Maura held her hands even tighter and lay them on top of her breasts again. Jane groaned and Maura pushed her chest harder against Jane's hands before letting her own hands drop to her sides.

Despite having never felt another woman's breasts before, other than her own, Jane was positive that these were the most perfect breasts mankind had ever known. Once over her initial shock and embarrassment and Maura had made clear that she wanted Jane to continue, Jane began to gain feeling back into her hands and began to move them. She fondled them, felt their weight against her hand, manipulated them and explored.

Maura let her eyes close and her head fall back. Despite men having a great fondness for her breasts no one had ever revered them like Jane was doing now. There was a gentleness to her touch that the medical examiner would admit she hadn't expected considering the foreplay that they had partaken in. It felt as though she were being worshipped and it was the most glorious feeling.

As Jane grew in confidence so did her actions, she sought out the ever hardening nipples beneath the fabrics and began her ministrations, circling her thumbs around them and gently squeezing them between thumb and forefinger.

A moan, louder than she had realised, burst out of Maura and all she wanted was to rip off the clothing barriers between Jane's hands and her skin. She had to check herself though, although she knew Jane wanted this as much as she did, she also knew that if she pushed too far too soon they would lose the moment and Jane would never come back to her for fear.

The brunette bit her lip hard, if she thought her underwear was ruined before that last lustful moan from Maura sealed it, the rush of wetness made Jane moan. The ME's eyes snapped open and met hers with a ferocity she had never seen before. It empowered Jane and she grabbed the back of Maura's neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

If Maura thought their first kiss was mindblowing and perfect she would have to create a whole other word in the English language to describe what was happening to her at that moment. The passion with which Jane was kissing her now was unparalleled to anything she had ever experienced. It was sloppy, it was wet and it was hard. And Maura wanted to do it forever. Jane moaned into her mouth and Maura took the opportunity of licking Jane's bottom lip.

Jane opened her mouth and Maura's beautiful tongue slipped inside, caressing her own and exploring her mouth. It was breathtaking. Her tongue moved with incredible dexterity and grace, just like Maura. It wasn't overly aggressive, it wasn't girly like Jane imagined it might be, it was...right.

Maura moaned as Jane granted her access and Maura truly tasted her for the first time. She could taste the remnants of beer, that and something that was just so uniquely Jane, Maura felt like she had been doing this for years. It felt like she was home.

When they reluctantly broke apart for air they were panting and unable to keep silly grins from spreading across their faces.

"Wow." They giggled as they both spoke at the same time. It was a complete understatement as to how they were feeling but even google mouth couldn't articulate any more than that.

Jane reached up and caressed Maura's cheek smiling, flushed red. She trailed her hand over her cheek, her eyes, her nose, her lips and down to her neck. Maura gave her access to her neck and Jane retraced her touches backwards with her lips. With a gentle kiss to Maura's eyelids she smiled and whispered "You're so beautiful."

The medical examiner's heart fluttered to hear Jane's gentle voice full of adoration and love. Maura opened her eyes to see chocolate eyes full to the brim, she frowned concerned "What is it Jane?"

Jane's mind was screaming at her to keep her mouth shut, but every other part of her body belonged to Maura. "I-I..." She couldn't speak for fear of bursting into tears, had she been less emotional she would have chastised herself for being such a girl.

Maura held Jane's face firmly in her hands and forced Jane to look at her. "Don't think. Feel." And with that she claimed Jane's lips again. The kiss was strong, passionate but also loving and caring. She ran her hand through the detective's unruly curls and hoped she could feel all she was trying to convey in that kiss. She was well and truly in danger of falling madly in love with this beautiful, complicated, strong and yet so fragile, infuriating, sexy detective who couldn't tell a tortoise from a turtle.

All her worries, all her questions, her fears and her love were all answered in that kiss. She didn't know how but she could feel it. As surely as Maura had said to her that everything would be ok, that she wasn't being silly for feeling like she loved her, that being scared was ok. She had loved Maura for a very long time, she didn't even know how long, and it didn't matter. What mattered was showing Maura just how amazing she truly was.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Less fluff more steam! X**

* * *

Jane couldn't remember the last time she had made out with someone for this amount of time. She felt like a teenager again, not that she'd kissed any girls as a teenager, despite what Crowe and other dumbasses said about her...Although now perhaps the fact that the person she was making out with was in fact a woman, meant maybe they were right about her after all. Jane smiled mid-kiss as she wondered what they would say when the guys at work found out about her and Maura.

Maura felt Jane smiling through the kiss and her stomach flipped. It was like her first kiss, well not literally, her first kiss was a rather tense awkward moment with a 'suitable young man' her mother picked out. There was no enjoyment and lots of teeth. Nothing like the soft hot mouth Jane had, and the way Jane was exploring her mouth with her tongue was making Maura incredibly discombobulated in the most amazing way.

Jane broke the kiss unable to stop herself from smiling and the ME took the opportunity to do some exploring of her own. She glided her lips across Jane's cheek and down to her incredible jaw and began nibbling. Jane let out a moan that sent a tremor all the way from Maura's hair follicles right the way down to the tips of her toes. She lowered her mouth and began sucking, licking and biting at Jane's pulse point.

Jane couldn't think straight due to the intense shivers that just kept running up and down her body, goosebumps were constantly raised on every part of her body and she was biting her lip so hard she thought she may split it. The flashes of thought that managed to worm their way through kept her dimples from vanishing; how would they tell everyone? What would everyone say? What would it be like waking up to Maura's beauty every single morning? Well that is of course if they were indeed a couple... "_Fuck. What if after everything tonight nothing happens. What if Maura just wants to be friends...no benefits...no more kissing...no more anything. What if I can't accept that and fall madly in love and can't be her friend. Would I have to move? Would Maura move? I can't live without Maura as my friend. But how can I just stay friends after this? After knowing true happiness."_

Maura felt Jane stiffen and knew all too well that she had given her too much time to think again. Well she wasn't going to let her stop them again, Maura was determined not to stop, not to allow themselves time to over think what it all meant. Maura was usually a logical person, a methodical thinker but where had that gotten her so far? Over analysing her reactions to Jane did nothing but keep her from letting her explore her feelings. No, for once this wasn't something to pick apart and think about or talk about, it was a moment for action and Maura intended to take it.

The sudden hard bite to her neck snapped Jane out of her worries and tore a long deep moan from her throat. The medical examiner released her neck and shoved her to return to lying on her back.

The shocked expression on Jane's face was almost enough to make Maura laugh, but she had work to do. She had to keep Jane's mind elsewhere. She ripped off her top and threw it across the room trying desperately to concentrate on Jane and not on how creased it would get on the floor.

_"Holy shit. Maura in a bra. Lacy black bra. Maura_." Jane's mouth hung open as she struggled to do anything but just vacantly stare. She didn't succeed and in fact her paralysis got worse as Maura reached behind and released her bra clasp, smiling like the cat that got the cream, slowly dragging it down her arms before also flinging that across the room.

Jane had frozen, her mouth was hanging open and she was staring at Maura's chest. Maura smiled, she had never felt more attractive in her life. There was something about Jane that made her feel special. She took off her bra slowly and was rewarded with a slow deep intake of breath from the brunette.

"You are so beautiful" Jane had a feeling that phrase would become a mantra of sorts for her, at least for tonight anyway. Her temporary paralysis wore off and she closed her mouth and swallowed hard she lifted her hands off the bed, noting they were shaking like leaves and cleared her throat nervously.

"So are you. And ridiculously overdressed." Maura smiled and grabbed Janet's blazer lapels and had sat her up as she tore it off and discarded it, she quickly followed up with pulling Jane's T-shirt off with vigour. She smirked victoriously as she was rewarded with Jane in a white tank top. She didn't quite know what it was, but Jane in a simple white tank top was just as sexy and beautiful as Jane in her LBD, just as powerful and commanding as Jane in her uniform and especially rewarding as the ME could make out hardened nipples under the thin tank. Maura leant down and kissed Jane ferociously as she played with the hem of her tank top clutching it in her fists and bunching it up around Jane's chest. As she broke away from the kiss she looked down and her breath hitched as those glorious abs shone at her. Of course she had seen them before and had always admired Jane's physique, but now they were hers and she could touch them, lick them and bite them. The anticipation of which was making Maura incredibly wet again.

Maura was kissing her topless. A hard commanding kiss that left Jane breathless. She could feel Maura's breasts against hers, more so now that layers had been removed and it was the most beautiful feeling, like they were made to do that. Maura's hand clutching at her tank top was making her stomach muscles twitch in the most delightful yet frustrating way. When Maura broke the kiss and looked down at Jane's now revealed abs her breath hitched and she looked at her in such a way that Jane felt the sexiest she had ever felt. She groaned as Maura slid her body down Jane's, her breasts rubbing against her breasts, her abs and stopping to rest against her crotch. Jane's hips moved of their own accord and circled up into Maura eliciting a deep moan and hot breath ghosted across Jane's abs making them twitch again.

As Maura slid down Jane's body it was hard to tell who was shaking more and when Jane's hips ground into her breasts Maura felt her eyes flutter in time with a pulsation of her sex. She trailed her hands down over Jane's breasts down to her abs and then to her hips. She pressed her firmly into the bed as she ran her tongue from the waistband of Jane's trousers to the bottom of her tank, just below her bra. Jane's muscles twitched visibly and she threw her head back as her whole body vibrated with pleasure.

"Fuuuck...me...Maur"

The ME smirked. "Oh I intend to detective" and with that deep sexy promise she grasped Jane's tank top with her teeth and pulled it off over Jane's head. When the offending garment had gone Maura kissed Jane sloppily and trailed her tongue down her neck until she reached the simple bra Jane was wearing.

Jane flushed red, sometimes she hated her practical wardrobe, it was decidedly unsexy, although she noted that Maura seemed to like her in a tank top. Jane didn't have much time to be embarrassed about her underwear however as Maura chose to ignore it and closed her mouth over the bra and sucked Jane's nipple through it.

Despite holding her hips Maura couldn't stop Jane from bucking up into her body as soon as Maura's mouth made contact with her nipple. The noise that came out of Jane was hard to describe except heavenly. Maura needed to hear more. She grabbed Jane by the neck and pulled her up to meet her, positioning Jane's arms around her neck she set about removing the bra that stood between the medical examiner and her goal.

When Maura had pulled her bra down her arms to her elbows Jane let go of Maura's neck, being careful not to break the kiss, and shook off the bra. She replaced her arms around Maura's neck and tangled her hands in the medical examiner's perfect hair.

Jane pulled on Maura's hair and it ignited the flame inside her. She threw her body weight onto Jane, pushing them both back onto the bed. As the kiss deepened she began writhing on top of Jane, their breasts rubbing together and she placed her knee in between Jane's thighs and as Jane moaned loudly she took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto Jane's other nipple.

The brunette had no idea where this surge of control and passion had come from but she was loving every second. Maura's furious assault on her body had Jane panting and moaning and so wet she was sure she would have to throw her trousers away as well as her underwear. As Maura bit down on Jane's nipple she nearly blacked out with pleasure. As Maura began kissing and biting down her body Jane would have sworn that she was in fact dead and in heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**sorry, I don't tease on purpose! This was supposed to be full on smut but it has a mind of its own and it turned fluffy -ill make it up to you all! X**

* * *

Maura had never felt so powerful. She had turned the great Detective Rizzoli into a quivering moaning puddle of want. It made her feel incredibly sexy and as she nipped along the waistband of Jane's trousers she smiled to herself. She nudged her fingers under the waistband and ran them along the brunette's hip bones causing Jane's pelvis to buck and almost hit her in the face. She forced Jane into the bed, digging her nails in for emphasis and when Jane raised her head questioningly Maura smiled and grasped the zip on Jane's trousers in her mouth.

The sound of the zip being undone would have been excruciating as it was but seeing Maura pull it down with her teeth and then smile that smile Jane had never seen before had Jane ready to come there and then. A flash of something crossed Maura's face, it wasn't anger but it was almost evil, delighted at the torture she was inflicting. It was strangely arousing, like something had possessed Maura, it was still her but a side Jane had never experienced.

The ME was bursting at the seams, she was so aroused again that if she allowed Jane any room to do what she wanted she could orgasm unexpectedly again, whilst that was incredible it would give Jane such a big head she wouldn't hear the end of it. No, Maura was in control now and she was going to do what she wanted. She felt so passionate in that moment that she was almost angry, she literally wanted to rip Jane's clothes off her and ravish her until she couldn't move or think. In the back of her mind, however, was all the conversations they'd ever had about sex and how squeamish Jane could be, she didn't want to scare her, but it was getting harder to remain rational.

If Jane didnt know better she would say that orgasms gave Maura super powers, as the medial examiner went to undo her button on her trousers, she just ripped the button off! Jane looked at her eyebrow raised and mouth open, surprise flashed across Maura's face but it vanished as soon as she looked down at Jane's open trousers. There was that look again, like she was a predator, Jane was her prey and she was starving.

Maura barely registered that she had torn the button from Jane's trousers and instead focused on the fact that she could see Jane's boy shorts. A feral growl ripped out of Maura and she could see the shocked look on Jane's face. She grabbed a fistful of trouser in each hand and yanked with all her might. She stood up taking the trousers with her, stripping those long legs.

With Maura standing at the edge of the bed holding the trousers she had just wrenched from her legs, looking at her with her hazel eyes now black and such a serious look on her face Jane felt tiny. Maura just stood there staring, taking in all of Jane's flesh like she was committing it to memory and Jane started to feel uncomfortable, like one of Maura's samples in the lab under the scope. She went to cross her legs knowing her shorts were soaked through and cross one arm over her bare breasts.

"Don't." Her voice was quiet but the commanding tone unmissable. She felt her insides glow as Jane did as she was told and stopped her movements. "Breathtaking" she felt like she wanted to cry, Jane was so beautiful and perfect and she had no idea.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and saw them brimming with tears, she frowned and held out her hand but Maura shook her head. She kept up her examination and as her eyes passed over the gunshot scar Jane wriggled with discomfort. She had never enjoyed being naked, Roly Poly Rizzoli growing up she had fought to lose the weight and keep fit, she had done so but now she was tall, gangly with small breasts, it wasn't exactly a sexy body. Add in all her scars and it had proven enough to put some men off. The last time she had had sex she wasn't even fully naked, she just couldn't do it.

Maura knew Jane felt uncomfortable but she was determined to firstly inscribe this monumental piece of art into her mind so she could bask in its glory at any time, and secondly she wanted, no needed Jane to know just how beautiful she was, that of course would take time, but the first step was getting Jane to know how beautiful Maura found her. "You are perfect Jane."

Jane scoffed but soon sobered when Maura hurled her trousers to the floor and angrily placed her hands on her hips. "You're the perfect one Maur."

The sweet tone threatened to spill the tears Maura was holding back. She shook her head gently and took a step toward the bed. "Let me show you how perfect you are to me." She gently took hold of Jane's foot and caressed it. "You wear horrid shoes." Jane smiled "so you can chase bad people. So you can give people justice. So you can save people. You are a hero" She lightly kissed her foot. She stroked her hand up her calf to her knee and rubbed circles on her thigh. "You run marathons, in silly outfits that say puke on them. Because I asked you to. Because it meant something to me. Because you are loyal." She let her leg go and climbed onto the bed beside Jane. She ran her hands over her abs smiling as they twitched and stopped as she gently ran light fingers over the large scar. "You sacrificed your life for your brother's. You put him first. You saved him...and me. You are a saviour. You are strong." She ran her hands up further still and grinned cheekily as she circled Jane's nipple. "You wear silly white tank tops that cost nothing. And you look sexier than anyone else I have ever seen." Jane chuckled but stopped dead when Maura reached the scar on her neck. Maura looked deep into her eyes and moved Jane's hand to touch her matching scar. "You didn't let him win. With you. Or with me. You are better than him. You are a winner." She took Jane's hand in her own and kissed the scar there. "You didn't give up." Jane goes to interrupt her "no. You didn't. If you had given up, you wouldn't still be here, you wouldn't go out and do your job, you wouldn't have ever gotten up off the couch if you had given up. Jane Rizzoli doesn't quit." Jane's smile returned. Maura ran her hand over Jane's cheek and jaw. "You are stupidly beautiful. You should be a model not a cop. Your skin is soft and your lips taste incredible." She leaned in for a kiss and ran her hands through the dark unruly curls and chuckled against Jane's lips. "Your hair has it's own personality." Jane blushed "but it is beautiful, and powerful" Jane frowned "the ponytail of justice does not lie Jane!" She sat up giggling at Jane's puzzled expression, as Jane went to ask she silenced her with a finger to the lips "I'll explain later. Right now I want to make you feel as beautiful as you make me feel."

Jane was in shock, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. No one had ever made her feel special. No one had ever said she was beautiful, all of her was beautiful. Her insides positively glowed and she felt like the luckiest person in the world. Doctor Maura Isles, the most beautiful, kind, perfect, intelligent albeit slightly awkward and geeky but they were just things that made her even more charming, had just told her she was perfect. If she hadn't been madly head over heels in love with her anyway, that would have sealed the deal.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

***insert evil cackle* Sorry this chapter is short, I have to go to work again tonight and haven't had much time to write a lot sorry, and yes this time I did tease you all on purpose, if I'm being accused of it already I may as well right?! ;) ****X**

* * *

The kiss that Maura gave Jane next was full of adoration and love, as she pulled back she looked into those chocolate eyes she couldn't get enough of, there was so much emotion between them that they didn't need any more words. All their true feelings had lay hidden for years, Jane's were realised but hidden for fear of rejection, Maura's were unrealised until recently and she could have kicked herself for not seeing it sooner, all the secret looks between them, all the subtle touches, how could she not realise how deeply in love she was? Maura had never had a best friend, she didn't know how it would feel to be so close to someone, she confused her love with her friendship, a mistake she wouldn't make again.

As Jane looked at her best friend, her soulmate, she felt at peace finally. She didn't have to fight, any bad guys, any feelings inside her, any fugitive doctors or serial killers. They were finally alone together and Jane had never been happier. She grasped Maura and pulled her on top of her body and held her tight as she kissed her passionately.

Maura sighed and moaned simultaneously as she felt Jane's almost naked body pressed against hers, the passion with which Jane was kissing her confirmed that, even just for tonight, she felt attractive and she knew how much Maura cared for her. She moved to straddle Jane again and huffed as her tight skirt got in the way.

Jane chuckled, it was possibly the first time she had ever seen the fashionable medical examiner frustrated with her own clothes. She held Maura's hips and reached around to find the zip grazing her hands over Maura's amazing ass as she did so.

Maura smirked as she felt Jane's hands on her ass and purposefully leant forward placing her hands either side of Jane's head, her breasts almost grazing Jane's face.

Jane moaned in torturous pleasure and to get her revenge licked her lips incredibly slowly as Maura gave her a dirty look as her tongue just swiped short of Maura's nipple.

Jane slid the zip down on Maura's skirt and hooked her hands under the waistband of the skirt and groaned as she felt the smooth bare skin that was revealed as Jane slide down the skirt and found out that the ME was wearing the tiniest lacy thong.

As Jane smoothed her hands over her skin Maura lifted her hips and positioned herself on all fours allowing Jane to lower her skirt down more and as a completely accidental byproduct of her movement pressed her chest into Jane.

"Off." Jane growled.

Maura smiled and slid herself off the bed down Jane's body. She stood and let her skirt fall and stepped out of it.

"Wow." The sight of Maura just in a black lacy thong was almost enough to send Jane over the edge so when Maura proceeded to spread Jane's legs and stand between them Jane was lost. She was shaking and trembling and couldn't hold out much longer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**sincerest apologies to all those waiting for my update, it's been a crazy old week or two and I'm trying my best to make it up to you tonight and tomorrow, so bear with me more is coming! **

**I realise this is short, shorter than I wanted but I figured I'd put something up to reassure you that it's still going and I haven't vanished on you! I promise I don't tease without any result ;)**

* * *

Maura stood in between Jane's legs wearing just a soaked thong, she felt like Wonder Woman. The look on the brunette's face was one of pure awe and excitement and Maura had never felt this sexy. She leant over Jane and smiled as she slowly ran her hands up Jane's thighs.

Jane was too close to feel anything but severe arousal, she was so incredibly wet she could feel the sheets beneath her getting wet, in a flash of tangible thought she worried about Maura's reaction to her ruined sheets but any logical, clear thought process she was about to have was cut off by the feeling of Maura's beautiful hands splaying across her pelvis and hooking her manicured fingers under the waistband of Jane's boy shorts.

Feeling more of the smooth soft hot skin belonging to the detective was like taking an hallucinogenic drug, not that Maura had had first hand experience of such drugs, but she imagined it to be a similar experience. One of pure pleasure and yet a profound surrealism that she was aware of but it didn't overpower the experience. Maura laughed inwardly at herself, she had no idea that when she had tried to explain to Jane how sometimes when you're in love you feel like you took some kind of a substance, just how true that was, and yet how she had never experienced it quite this strongly before. She was in trouble. Glorious happy trouble.

As Maura began to slowly pull off Jane's ruined shorts she took a hasty intake of breath like steam being released. Maura's hands felt like they were leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Jane closed her eyes trying to gain control over her body but all she could feel were Maura's hands. As Maura reached her knees Jane tried her hardest to move, to help, but she felt paralysed. She couldn't feel anything but the intense pounding of her heart as she felt Maura remove her shorts completely.

Time stopped and the ME had never been more thankful in her life. To see Jane uncovered, pure and all hers was the most beautiful sight. She admonished herself for not getting to this point sooner. For not realising what her heart was screaming out to her all this time. Every time she had almost lost her, every time Jane had saved her, every time they argued. How could she have mistaken the anger she felt with the unbridled love and passion it clearly was? How could she have not realised why her heart doubled in speed and power whenever she heard those unmistakable footsteps into the morgue.

She couldn't feel Maura. Couldn't hear her. Jane couldn't bear to open her eyes. If Maura had changed her mind, Jane didnt know what she would do. She couldn't go back to the way they were. Her pondering was silenced as manicured nails dug into her knees and drawn up her thighs. She gasped loudly and forced open her eyes to see Maura kneeling between her naked spread legs her eyes burning into her own, with so much passion and love it took Jane's breath away.

Maura had never felt this out of control before. She felt like she was going out of her mind with all the things she wanted to do to Jane and those thoughts were constantly bringing fresh rushes of wetness to between her legs. She licked her lips as her throat went dry once she noticed that Jane had soaked her sheets as well as her shorts. Another rush greeted her and she could have laughed, usually she would have remarked on their dehydration but found it impossible to speak.

Jane felt Maura moving as she dragged her nails up her body. She cried out when the medical examiner's flawless lips caressed her inner thighs. She tried her utmost to keep her body in control as she fought strong bucks and jerks of pure pleasure as she felt the ME's teeth sinking into her soft flesh and felt her breath ghosting her wet silhouettes of kisses.

As Maura moved up Jane's legs she could see and smell the arousal and all she wanted was to immerse herself in everything that was Jane. She settled into a comfortable position in between the detective's legs and gently hooked the right one over her shoulder before raising herself and Jane's leg.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**As promised here's another chapter :) yes I'm a tease I know but I can't help it I get too involved and hung up on describing everything! There should be another update, if not tonight then tomorrow :) promise x**

* * *

Jane was positive she was about to faint when she felt her leg being draped over Maura's shoulder so when she felt the hot breath of the ME so close to her core she tried to bury her head into the bed and regain some semblance of control. She felt Maura slide her hands up Jane's sides and found her scarred hands before feeling her give them a gentle squeeze.

Maura squeezed Jane's hands and brushed her scars with her thumbs, it was killing her going this slowly, but she knew Jane, and though she knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world and would have given anything to ravish her every which way she could imagine, she was one of the only people who knew just how fragile Jane really was. She'd been hurt by so many people, and not all of them criminals or psychopaths, some of them she loved dearly and had trusted.

Jane's heart was hammering so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if it had given out there and then. She felt Maura's mouth so close to her and time slowed down excruciatingly so, she felt a moan erupt that felt like it had originated in her gut and was expelled by her diaphragm. It was so loud and deep it froze Maura in her actions.

The moan that spilled out of Jane's mouth was the downright sexiest thing Maura had ever heard and she froze, gulping, trying to get over the shock and arousal that sound had inundated her with. She looked up as she caught movement at the other end of the bed and saw a flushed, embarrassed brunette raising her head, biting her lip.

If feeling Maura that close to her did inexplicable things to her, then seeing her there was enough to tip Jane over the edge, she didn't care about the noises she was making, how stupid she looked, how much she ruined Maura's sheets, not anymore. Any rational filters she once had were destroyed as she mentally logged that alluring image in her mind.

Maura clicked back into the moment, realising the two of them had frozen gazing at one another, she gave Jane a seductive slow sexy wink before letting go of her hands and grazing them over her hardened nipples before dipping her head back down.

Jane's whole body responded as Maura brushed over her nipples and she threw her head back as she saw Maura dip her head and her soft hair tickled Jane's inner thighs. Her hands now empty, began alternating between grasping sheets, covering her face and generally flailing to try and centre herself as she felt Maura's soft beautiful lips kissing the brunette's most sensitive area.

The medical examiner couldn't remember where she was, she couldn't have even told you what planet they were residing on at that moment. It was all Jane. As she caressed her hand back to meet her mouth her internal commentary, usually incredibly active had suddenly gone quiet. Had she been less involved with worshipping the detective's body she would have realised that it was the first time she had stopped thinking. Even with 'the love of her life' Ian, another notion she'd have scoffed at if she was less busy, she had never stopped thinking. With Jane she could barely keep control of her faculties and certainly couldn't even feel her own body at that point in time.

As Jane felt soft hands spreading her she felt her protective walls, her guard, everything she displayed to the world shattering around her. She was as much on display emotionally as she was physically and the cry that escaped her was as much born of fear as it was pure release and delight.

The first cry she heard as she began to explore Jane lifted her soul as well as clenched her heart, it wasn't pure pleasure but it wasn't pain or discomfort, Maura felt as if she had just witnessed something beautiful, and wanted to celebrate and praise Jane, even if she wasn't sure quite what it was.

As she felt the ME's perfect tongue sweep the length of her core she let out a moan of unadulterated pleasure. It was immediately followed by the gentlest of kisses to Jane's swollen nub. Jane felt tears forming and had she been looking at the scene she would have chided herself, Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry during sex! Except it wasn't just sex. If there was a word for it Jane sure as hell didn't know what it was, she'd have asked Maura but that would have meant moving her mouth from its current position, and that wasn't going to happen!

Maura was overwhelmed. The sounds, the taste, the smell, the feel of Jane under her ministrations was easily the single greatest moment she had been honoured to be a part of. Feeling how much Jane was shaking and how close she was made her swell with pride but also made her slow down, she didnt want this to end, ever.

Jane groaned as she felt Maura slow down. Hadn't they had enough of the teasing and play for tonight? "Maur...please?"

Jane's voice on a normal day made Maura's hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Jane's voice when she was angry or commanding made Maura's knees shake. Jane's laugh made Maura's heart lift and swell. Jane's voice lowered to a whisper made Maura's nipples harden and goosebumps spread. Jane's voice mid-coitus, begging her for release very nearly made Maura orgasm again. She squeezed her legs together and roughly licked Jane earning herself a gruff curse.

"Fuuuuuck!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**ok this is the last one you lot are getting tonight! I have to look at my other story and fix a few issues there and then get some sleep! I will do my best to upload another chapter tomo but hopefully this has forgiven my absence and also forgive a possible future tiny break due to lots of partying and not much time to write but as I have done today, i will make it up to you, you guys rock x**

* * *

Jane couldn't hold on for much longer, she was sweating, panting, cursing and desperately trying to grip Maura's sheets in frustration, her amazing abs were clenching and loosening in rapid frequency as she tried to seize her release but the ME could be just as stubborn as the detective which Jane was beginning to hate.

Hearing Jane swear Maura stopped abruptly, earning herself a furious dirty look from the brunette which simply served to make Maura laugh. A laugh met with a decidedly angry growl from the detective. As she met the chocolate eyes she grinned naughtily as she proceeded to lick Jane's nectar from around her own mouth.

Maura was playing with her like some kind of animal analogy her brain couldn't comprehend at that moment. The self satisfied smug look on the medical examiner's face as she licked her lips just fuelled Jane's frustration even more. She placed a nearby pillow over her face and groaned loudly, a groan that soon turned into a whine. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssse Maur."

"What Jane?"

Since when had Maura had time to go to 'Sexy Voice to Slowly Kill Your Best Friend in Bed' classes? "You're killing me!"

"Scientifically speaking, as I am not physically touching you-"

Jane hurled the pillow at Maura who simply ducked, laughing. "That's the problem!"

Maura didn't bother to raise herself up after ducking and simply squeezed Jane's thighs making sure to blow gently across Jane's swollen arousal.

"Fuck's sake Maur!"

At the sound of the curse Maur spanked Jane on the side of her butt causing Jane to sit up in shock.

"Did you just spank me?!"

Maura flushed red, she had no idea what had come over her or why she felt the need to do that. "Erm, I-I think I did..."

Jane laughed loudly "Well then Doctor Isles I'd say you're in a lot of trouble ". Maura frowned. "You just assaulted a police officer." Jane winked at her and went to move when she was stopped suddenly by Maura standing, sensually taking off her tiny thong and climbing up onto her lap, making sure to graze Jane's leg leaving a trail of apparent arousal.

"Oh but detective, it was an honest mistake" Maura pouted as she settled on Jane's lap pressing their breasts together and draping her arms around the brunette's neck.

Jane was so close still and feeling Maura on her leg and how incredibly wet she was wasn't helping. She placed her hands on and began rubbing circles on the ME's curvaceous sexy hips. She dipped her head and began kissing the swell of Maura's creamy breasts, nibbling as Maura's breaths deepened. She felt Maura begin to grind against her thigh and stroked her hand down towards the medical examiner's core when she gripped Jane's wrist.

Maura's hazel eyes met chocolate ones filled with confusion and she smiled gently before she kissed the detective, smoothing out those wrinkled frowns and interlacing her fingers with that of the lanky brunette's. "It's still my turn detective smarty pants."

Her body still responding to the mixed taste of herself and Maura from the medical examiner's kiss, Jane brought their intertwined hands up to her mouth and kissed the ME's delicate fingers, taking care to take each one into her mouth and gently licking and sucking them whilst all the while gazing into Maura's eyes.

Every time Maura had control. Every time she thought she couldn't possibly fall any more in love with this infuriatingly sexy woman. Every time she could think straight, Jane had her crumbling into a thoughtless organism built for pleasure and nothing more.

Seeing those beautiful hazel eyes flutter under her ministrations made Jane feel empowered and she tried her luck again by creeping her other hand away from Maura's hip and ran it up her thigh. A hand fell on top of hers and as Jane looked at the ME she saw an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Together."

That one word crushed any resolved Maura had left. The sentiment behind Jane's eyes left her speechless. She simply nodded as she wrapped one arm around Jane's neck kissing her passionately as she trailed her hand down the length of the detective's body.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Cannot believe this is chapter 17! Thank you so much for all ur support it really does mean everything to me and I still have at least one more chapter in me, unless you guys want me to move it past the steam again and ill see what I can do-its all up to you guys, I was going to stop around chapter 10 but you wanted more so you got more! x**

_**also am looking for opinions on the topic of my first book pls vote in the poll at the top of my profile or at my website x**_

* * *

If Jane thought she was close before, having Maura on her lap, her hand between her legs rubbing glorious circles was almost too much already, she grabbed the ME's hand and set a slower pace she could deal with, she wanted them to experience this together, she didn't want to feel awkward or alone she didn't want to think about what her body was doing, she wanted to drown in Maura.

Maura felt Jane tug at her hand and placed an understanding kiss just under Jane's jaw, she knew she was nervous and she had to take it slow. She felt Jane's hand inching its way down her body, tortuously slowly. When Jane's slender long fingers finally reached the apex between her legs Maura held her breath in anticipation.

Jane stopped. All of a sudden all of her nerves, her panic, her worries, her inadequacies came flooding back to her and she stopped. What if she wasn't good at this with a woman? She had no idea what she was doing, at least Maura knew a lot about the human body even if she'd had no experience...had she had experience? That last thought terrified Jane, if Maura had slept with a woman before then she'd compare Jane. Jane hated not being good at something, and this especially, she had to make Maura feel as incredible as she did right now...but how?

Maura exhaled roughly, Jane had stopped. The ME growled into Jane's neck in frustration. She understood her hesitation, she knew Jane too well and knew exactly what was racing through her head. In normal circumstances she would sit with Jane and talk it out, stroke her ego gently and coax her round the situation. She didn't have the patience for that right now. She tried to get Jane to take the initiative by slowly sliding a finger inside Jane.

Jane gasped and looked into the now dark hazel eyes. She could barely believe how amazing that felt. How was it possible that she felt so full. Her mind was racing until she felt Maura moving inside her. Her breath caught in her throat and a moan was teetering on the edge of her tongue.

The medical examiner shut her eyes and let herself revel in that moment. If she could capture this forever she could be happy. Never had she felt so close to another human being, never had there been more trust, more love. Jane was beginning to shake again already so she took Jane's hand and led her down to her own wetness, kissing Jane to reassure her.

Jane felt her hand being taken down, she felt the wetness coating Maura's thighs and the moan was expelled. She let her fingers wander and play as Maura's stilled inside her, they both knew how close Jane was, she wouldn't last much longer and Jane wanted them to come together.

Jane had magic fingers. Maura would have sworn that under oath despite knowing magic wasn't real. The things she was doing felt like nothing she had ever experienced and the medical examiner was no virginal prude. Perhaps it was her hesitation, perhaps it was her fascination, whatever it was Maura didn't want her to stop.

Jane marvelled at how good it felt, how wet Maura was already and how much wetter she was impossibly becoming. She had never imagined it would feel like this, not only did it feel great for her but it felt right. She felt Maura's mouth begging her and she welcomed the passionate all consuming kiss that followed.

Maura couldn't take much more teasing, her whole body was shaking with the impending orgasm and she knew Jane was just as close. "I-inside" she managed to stammer out her steamy breath filling Jane.

Jane moved her hand and hesitated again, all she wanted was to give Maura what she wanted, what she deserved, god knows her voice and her moaning and whimpering were making it hard to concentrate on anything else but there were still so many doubts in her head.

Maura could practically hear the cogs turning in Jane's head and as much as she loved her she needed her more right now, she grabbed Jane's wrist and pulled her fingers inside. They gasped together and Maura threw her head back "Yes Jane!"

Jane could feel the ME's walls already clenching around her fingers it felt like nothing on earth it was amazing. Maura took control and began riding her fingers and Jane was transported to a whole new world of pleasure. Who knew giving someone else pleasure could feel this good? Of course it helped that they were sat so close and Maura was still inside her so every time the medical examiner rode her fingers Maura's pushed further inside her.

The primal animalistic sounds coming out of both of them just served to light a fire under Maura. She couldn't have stopped now, not that she would want to. They both began moving in unison, struggling for breath, muscles clenching to try and drag it out, a light sheen of sweat covering their beautiful bodies. Jane's body began to tense and Maura forced her eyes open. "J-Jane. L-look at me."

Her body was in overload, it had been primed for this all day and now it was happening it was almost too much to bear. Hearing Maura call out her name made it that much harder to hold on for Maura, but she did and she wrenched open her eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world. The perfect medical examiner was hot and sweaty, her immaculate hair was stuck to her forehead, her eyes were more vibrant than Jane had ever seen, her gorgeous mouth was open, her creamy full breasts were heaving with every breath and as Jane opened her eyes Maura managed to flash her that thousand watt smile that sank all of Jane's defences every time.

As Jane opened her eyes Maura couldn't help but smile briefly before her body tensed for the first time and she cried out in torturous pleasure. It was like a chain reaction, once she cried out Jane's body tensed and shuddered, causing her to do the same. Once neither of them could keep up the rhythm they had set the two descended into a thrusting, sweaty, shuddering, noisy pile of pleasure until their bodies simply couldn't take any more and as Jane fell back onto the bed Maura collapsed on top of her.

Jane lay spent with a beautiful woman on top of her and smiled still panting for breath. They were still connected inside one another and neither of them had the heart nor the energy to separate, scared that if they did reality may set in and ruin their bliss.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Short chapter, sorry, I have the mother of all hangovers haha! Again loving all the feedback I'm getting, keep telling me what you want x**

_**also am looking for opinions on the topic of my first book pls vote in the poll at the top of my profile or at my website x**_

* * *

Maura smiled so wide it hurt. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. The name echoed around her head and consumed her. Every heartbeat sounded like J-Jane. Every deep breath sighed her name. She cracked open a hazel eye and was met with a flushed sweaty detective who was trying not to smile as wide as Maura was.

Jane could feel Maura's gaze on her, she always could. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes or talk, she just lay trying not to smirk. She had no idea anything could feel quite that sensational. There was one word for the medical examiner -mind-blowing. Perhaps that was two...she certainly wasn't going to rouse talking google to ask.

Despite having their naked bodies pressed together and digits still inside one another there wasn't enough contact for Maura. She never wanted to be apart from Jane. Highly impractical of course but in that moment she was a creature of impulse and want, nothing more.

As the ME strained to place her lips against Jane's it caused her hand to move and press her palm against Jane's incredibly sensitive bundle of nerve endings and she moaned loudly and her body shuddered like a car out of fuel.

Jane moaned again and Maura could feel herself getting wet again already. This was insane, the effect the detective had on her was intense and instantaneous. The medical examiner manoeuvred herself off Jane's hand and straddled her lean sexy body.

The brunette managed to force her eyes open and frowned at Maura. She felt as if a part of her was missing now that she wasn't intimately connected with the ME. She went to stroke the honey hair away from where it was sticking to Maura's forehead when she hesitated.

Jane froze and Maura wasn't sure what was happening. Surely she wasn't regretting what just happened? Then she noticed the detective's gaze was fixed on her hand...her hand that had until very recently been inside Maura. _Oh perhaps she does regret it._ Jane looked around as if she were looking for something and it clicked inside Maura's head.

Maura smirked at Jane and grasped her wrist with her free hand and brought her scarred hand towards her, Jane inhaled sharply as the ME licked Jane's long fingers. Maura hummed with satisfaction as she tasted the unique mix of herself and Jane's skin. She took Jane's slender fingers into her mouth and sucked gently as she began to gently move her thumb against Jane's swollen nub.

The scream that ripped out of Jane and the subsequent dirty look did nothing more than encourage the medical examiner. "Maur..." It was supposed to serve as a warning, but as Maura bit down on her fingers Jane figured it didn't work as planned. The infuriatingly bossy ME continued to move her hand against Jane making her body jerk violently. "I can't-"

Maura cut off the brunette's protests by sliding out of her and gently caressing around Jane's sensitive button. She smiled as Jane threw her head back moaning. It wasn't all happy just yet but she'd stopped complaining so it clearly wasn't too much to suffer.

The detective was having an inward argument with herself. She wanted nothing more than experiencing another round of pleasure at the skilled hands of the medical examiner, but on the other hand she didn't know if she could physically take it, she was so sensitive. As Maura brushed a little harder against her Jane grabbed her wrist hard and looked into those hazel eyes twinkling with amusement "Maur, I seriously don't think I ca-"

"Shh!"

Jane raised her eyebrow slowly "Seriously? Did you just shush me?"

Maura smirked as she lightly pinched Jane's bundle of nerves earning her a squeak. "Trust me Jane. I'm a doctor."

Jane, still unsure, hesitantly let go of Maura's wrist and squeezed her eyes shut tight. It was a good job Maura was a medical examiner, she was pretty sure she was going to kill her!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

* * *

Maura wasn't going to give up, that was clear and she smiled as she felt Jane give in. The stubborn detective wasn't one for giving up a fight but Maura had always been the one person who could persuade her of anything. The ME chuckled as Jane lay back on the bed and her breathing began to become irregular, her body seemed to settle and stopped trying to buck Maura off.

As much as she hated to admit it Jane was willing to give in about anything if it were Maura who was asking. This beautiful woman had complete control over Jane and she knew it. Jane heard the little chuckle and wanted to argue, she wanted to fight back, to try and maintain some semblance of control but as she felt the medical examiner's magic fingers building her up again she knew full well that she was a hopeless case, she lay back and let out a breathy moan as her body began to psyche itself up for another monumental orgasm.

Jane's body had begun to respond yet again and Maura could feel her body already beginning to tense up. Those miraculous abs drenched in sweat were clenching and twitching. Maura had never wanted anyone this much, if Jane would let her she'd make love to her for all time. As Maura leant down she hesitated, Maura didn't really do long term, not since Garrett and everyone knew how well that had lasted. Her 'relationships' consisted of sexual gratification and normally nothing more, anything more meaningful was cut short by her constant overanalysing and diagnoses or by their lack of skill for want of a better word. So why when she thought about her and Jane was it a done deal that this was forever? Maura tried to push those thoughts out of her head, to be hurt by a man was one thing, to be hurt by Jane would be another story, to be hurt by her best friend...her soul mate...didn't bear thinking about.

As Maura licked from her navel all the way up to meet her mouth Jane felt ready to explode, with happiness and also with the sheer amount of pleasure her body was trying to control and maintain. She kissed Maura and sighed contentedly, even in the midst of passion, even when they were hot, sweaty and dirty there was a softness behind Maura's kisses, even now as she was biting her lip hard, she could feel that softness that was so uniquely Maura, her smell permeated Jane's senses and her heart swelled with joy. As the ME moved to bite her neck she hummed into Maura's ear she opened her mouth smiling and whispered "Maur... I-" her words choked in her throat and panic took hold of her as pressure built inside her and she had an overwhelming feeling like she was about to pee and before she could warn Maura she felt a warm spurt and blacked out.

Maura was many things, intelligent, factual, perhaps socially a little awkward, honest and loving. She'd never considered herself to be much of a boaster. She had achieved some great things in her life, she was, of course, the chief medical medical examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts but all her achievements were nothing special being a woman with her IQ. Of course things could change and as she sat on top of and looked down at the brunette detective who had passed out with the force of her last orgasm Maura was feeling pretty boastful.

Jane came around blinking and confused. That is until she looked up into the smirking, and downright cocky expression sitting on Maura's face. Jane flushed a deep red and cleared her throat "Um, did I just...um"

Maura emitted a deep throaty chuckle before running her fingers through Jane's substantial wetness and bringing them up to her mouth to lick, smirking at Jane's shocked and embarrassed expression.

Jane was lost for words. Her body was completely spent from her last earth shattering orgasm and she wasn't sure what she was more embarrassed about, the fact that she had...well...or the fact that she passed out immediately afterwards. All of her thoughts were of course quashed watching the ME licking her fingers clean and Jane shook her head laughing as she realised, she didn't really care, it had been incredible and so what if Maura would make her life hell by bragging about it-she'd just had the hottest sex in the history of sex with the most beautiful woman in the world. Hell Maura could shout it from the rooftops as far as she was concerned!

As Jane shook her head and laughed Maura felt herself easing as tension left her body. As good as she felt there was always a chance Jane would have reacted badly, she didn't like to be embarrassed, and she hated to talk about sex so something as intense as that could have thrown her but as their gazes met, there was no tension, no awkwardness, just adoration.

"Well detective" she settled her body down on top of Jane's "I can barely believe this, but you actually taste better than your toothpaste." She leant in for a passionate kiss that left both of them panting once more.

Jane chuckled, she would definitely have to invest in more of that toothpaste if this is what it led to.

"My dentist will be impressed, I have a feeling I'm going to be cleaning my teeth even more often than usual" Maura winked at Jane as she gave her a chaste kiss before climbing off her and making her way into the en-suite. "Oh, and I believe that's two all."

Jane growled as she sat up to watch that beautiful ass saunter into the bathroom. _Two all eh? Jane Rizzoli doesn't draw, she wins! _She felt a rush of energy reinvigorate her spent body and she followed Maura into the en-suite.

* * *

**_I am thinking again that this may be a good place to end this story -let me know what you think? If you want more drama, more angst whatever let me know or I will end it here, work more on my other story and maybe do another R&I in the future? Xx thank you for all your support I am completely blown away, if you want to see more of my work follow me on twitter or at my blog and you will be the first to be updated of my work and first book which I will be starting soon xxx_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**what can I say? I'm a sucker for compliments and reviews! I don't know how long this will last but I had another thought that carried on nicely from where we left off (i think!) let me know if you think it works or whether I should scrap it and leave it where we were :) love you all, ur support is incredible x**

* * *

Angela Rizzoli had had enough. Stanley had been yelling at her all day and just when all she wanted to do was go home and relax, what happened? Her car broke down, again! Luckily for her she managed to grab a ride home as she watched her car being towed away. She spied Jane's unmarked out the front and smiled, _the girls must be back from their shopping day together, that's good they'll be relaxed and happy. The effect Maura has on Janie is remarkable, she's always so happy around her. _

She bustled in through the front door and laughed at all the shopping bags decorating the floor, no doubt that was Janie. She frowned, although knowing Maura, and she did, it was unusual for her not to take her purchases straight to her wardrobe, organise them and hang them up properly. She walked in fully expecting to see Janie and Maura sat comfortably on the couch watching tv, but there was no one there. She stuck her head into the kitchen but again found that empty. She looked around frowning and noticed that Jane's gun and badge, usually left on the coffee table were missing, but her boots were there.

Maura was under the hot steaming water of her shower and tensed when she thought she heard a noise downstairs but Jane currently had her pinned against the shower wall devouring her neck and chest and Maura simply pushed her thoughts away and felt them drifting away with the water down the drain.

Angela's mind started racing, it looks like they made it home but they were disturbed, where were Jane's gun and badge? Why did she need those? What if someone had come in and tried to hurt them? _Oh my god! My babies! _Despite Maura not actually being her own flesh and blood Angela still thought of her like her child and cared for her deeply. Panic had set in now and her imagination was running wild with all kinds of horrific scenarios and she began searching for them.

Jane always mocked those advertisements for shampoo that had a sexy woman under a waterfall because if that was supposed to be paradise what was in for the girls? It never made sense to her until she saw Maura Isles under the shower drenched, head back, mouth open, eyes closed and gloriously naked. It was the logical thing to do to slam her against the shower wall and begin an assault on her body and senses.

Angela had rushed over to her guest house to double check and had checked that Maura's car was also there so they hadn't been called out. She started flinging doors open and shouting their names as loudly as she could.

Jane's tongue was currently dipping in and out of Maura's navel and it felt wonderful. Their hot, wet skin sliding around each other's bodies was making it difficult for Maura to remain standing up.

"Janie!?"

Jane froze. She looked up at Maura in wide eyed horror praying that she hadn't heard correctly but when she saw the same terrified expression looking back at her. "Ma!"

Seeing Jane jump out of the shower and slide around on the bathroom floor looking for a towel should have been hilarious but seeing the fear on Jane's face had sparked two main emotions in Maura; fear and heartbreak. She knew that most of what Jane was feeling was that same embarrassment that lasted from teenage years through to, well in Jane's case, probably forever. However it also highlighted a fear that the ME had hidden deep tonight, the fear that Jane would never be able to be with her, that she wouldn't be able to handle the talk, the rumours, and eventually simply the idea of being with a woman.

Angela heard a thump and sped up her search, terrified when she saw the medical examiner's high heels flung haphazardly on the floor - something Maura would never do voluntarily, her shoes were sacred.

Jane fumbled with the bathroom lock and a small hand towel at the same time before bursting into Maura's bedroom. She looked at the state of it in horror and heard her Ma just outside the room. Nothing but the truth could explain why their clothes were flung about the room, and why the sheets were messy. She panicked "Ma?! Stay there!"

Angela froze outside Maura's bedroom. _Oh my god there's a maniac in there! He chased Maura in there and now Janie's gone to rescue her! She's gonna get shot again!_ "Janie? I'm calling Vince!"

"NO!" The last thing Jane wanted was everybody around here discovering that she had just had sex with her best friend. Her incredible, beautiful, amazing, perfect best friend. _Really Rizzoli? Not the best time._ "Ma we're good M-Maur needed a hand."

Behind her Maura, now out of the shower and wrapped in a normal sized towel, sniggered at Jane's choice of words. The brunette span round and scowled at her.

"Just get downstairs Ma!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli do not tell me what to do! I want to see that you are okay!"

Jane rolled her eyes and shrugged at Maura. Maura smiled softly and dropped her towel.

"That is not helping right now!" Jane hurriedly whispered whilst trying her hardest not to look at the soft glowing body she wanted to hold.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Not getting as much feedback as usual, hope u guys are still liking it? I know it's not smut but I don't want it all to be about sex! When it was gonna be a 10(ish) chapter story it was just funny with tension then u asked for the temp to rise which it did and it may well rise again but i dont want it to not have substance u kno? hope i havent disappointed, if u really dont like it ill delete these and keep it ending before the shower xx**

* * *

Maura half huffed and half laughed as she threw the towel at Jane, went back into the en-suite, shut the door and shouted through "Jane? Is everything alright? I just got in the shower" she did so before she got hives and leant her head against the wall sighing. _Why did Angela have to interrupt?_

Jane smiled gratefully as she wrapped herself in the towel and opened the door a crack. Angela's angry concerned face appeared immediately making her jump. "Ma! Jesus!" She snuck her way out without opening the door fully and closed it smiling guiltily.

"Jane! Language!" Angela narrowed her eyes, she knew her daughter and she was looking sheepish about something. "What did Maura need help with?"

Jane gulped "She u-um got her zip stuck and couldn't get out of her dress..."

Angela looked her up and down frowning. "Why are you wet and wearing a towel?"

Jane laughed "I was having a shower when Maura called me to help her. Jeez Ma what's with the third degree?"

Angela made an unimpressed noise and stared her daughter out for another moment before breaking away and happily making her way to the kitchen, apparently satisfied "I'm making tea do you want some?"

Jane sighed and mouthed a thank you to the god her Ma believed in. "No panda poo tea for me I'll grab a beer" as she watched her Ma bustle off she made her way to the guest bedroom where Maur kept some comfy clothes for her.

Once Jane had settled her nerves and was looking less flushed and totally satisfied she made her way downstairs slowly, using every step as a silent prayer that her Ma wouldn't interrogate Maura, the ME incapable of lying without hyperventilating and getting a case of hives.

Maura was getting dressed in her room and couldn't help but smile at the total mess surrounding her. Normally she would tidy up immediately, perhaps she should but there was a silly notion holding her back, if she collected their clothes and changed the bed it would be like it never happened and it would break her heart to have to forget.

Angela waited for the kettle to boil, tapping her foot impatiently and chewing her lip. Despite what she thought she knew when Jane was lying. And Jane had just lied to her. Angela couldn't figure out why. They clearly weren't in trouble, else Jane would never have left the room.

Jane bounded into the kitchen where her Ma was making tea and hoped that what she thought was a nonchalant expression on her face was convincing. She hurried to the fridge and got out a beer trying not to flush with the memory of teasing Maura when they got back from shopping.

Angela studied her daughter carefully. She looked like she was on another planet, smiling to herself and fiddling with the label on her beer. Angela smiled broadly, she had that lost happy expression people got when they were in love. She hadn't seen that on Jane in a very long time and her heart jumped. _Marriage. Babies. Grandbabies_.

Jane looked over and was stunned. Angela was grinning like she had just won the lottery "Ma? Why are you so happy?"

Angela shook her head, eyes brimming with tears of joy. _My baby! She'll leave her job, she'll be safe and settle down!_

"Ma? Seriously? You look like you're gonna cry." She nearly dropped her beer when her Ma came rushing over and gathered her into a tight bear hug. "Ugh! Ma!"

"Janie you know you can confide in me. I love you." Angela squeezed harder nearly winding her daughter.

Jane looked down in bewilderment...did she know? "Ma what the hell?"

"Janie!" The admonishment stopped the squeezing for a brief second but then it continued "I'm so happy for you!"

"What? Ma why?!" Jane pushed her away and held her at arms length.

"You don't have to tell me, a mother knows these things!" Angela clutched her hands to her heart and sighed happily.

Now Jane was even more confused. _I suppose it wouldn't be hard to figure out but Ma is into God and everything, I didn't think she'd be happy about it!_ "Ma..."

"Okay, okay, I know you don't wanna talk to me about it but I'm here baby." With that she proceeded to give her astounded daughter another strong hug.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Thanks for the responses I'm glad people are still reading and enjoying I had a bit of a panic about it!**

**warning! This chapter and probably the next are slightly different to the rest of the story, there is drama and a little upset, it will be resolved eventually but if its gonna be a longer story it needs a bit more substance rather than fluff/smut so if you don't like then im sorry xx**

* * *

Jane was overwhelmed with emotion, mainly bursting happiness, she had never smiled this much in one day, she thought her face might split her grin was so wide. Her Ma was still hugging her and practically bouncing with excitement. _I can't believe I was worried about telling her! She may be annoying sometimes and nag me but she loves me, this just proves how much she loves me and she'll love me no matter what! Maur is like another daughter to her, I'm so happy, she's practically family already! I'm so proud of Ma!_

Angela giggled when she felt Janie hugging her back, growing up she had never been an affectionate little girl, headstrong and independent she loved her family fiercely but that didn't mean she wanted hugs, kisses and cuddles, they were for girls and Janie was just as tough, actually often tougher, than any boy!

When Angela eventually let go of her, Jane looked up to see Maura tentatively making her way into the kitchen. _How can she look so perfect all the time? I'm the luckiest woman in the world._ Jane smiled broadly at the ME who smiled nervously. _Is she regretting this?_ Jane panicked. _I am such an idiot...I got so carried away with being happy that I didn't think about if she didn't want to be with me!_

Maura tiptoed into the kitchen, Angela's back was turned to her as she bustled about making tea. She was feeling nervous, mainly because she knew Angela well enough to know that if she got an idea in her head then she would not leave it alone. Maura couldn't lie so if Angela asked her a direct question, she was in trouble. She had no problem telling everybody and shouting it from the rooftops that she loved Jane and wanted to be with her, but she also knew Jane and knew that a) she liked her personal life private, and b) she especially hated it when her mother butted into it and more worryingly Maura had no idea how Jane felt, she might not want to be with her, it could have just been a one time thing for her.

_Fuck it._ Jane had had enough of skirting around her feelings, she had just had the most amazing experience of her life, she was head over heels in love and was fed up of being scared of it. She decided to take her life into her own hands, she strode up to Maura and kissed her passionately.

So many emotions ran through the medical examiner at that moment. Excitement. Happiness. Pride. Love. Arousal. It was all a bit much so when Jane pulled back slightly Maura had tears in her eyes but a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Angela turned with a cup of tea to see Jane and Maura in a tight embrace. She smiled as Jane let Maura go and turned to her smiling. "I'm so happy! Of course me and Maura will have to look at dresses for the big day!"

"MA!" Jane exclaimed through gritted teeth. _Jeez not even being in a lesbian relationship can stop her talking about marriage!_

Maura looked very emotional and Angela walked over to hand her the cup of tea, beaming at the two women. "Janie? Take Maura's shopping upstairs will you?"

To everyone's surprise Jane put her beer down, tapped Maura on the ass who blushed furiously and practically skipped to the bags, gathered them up and disappeared humming to herself.

Maura was so emotionally full of happiness at that moment she nearly cried when Angela handed her a cup and placed an arm around her and squeezed "I'm so happy for my Janie, but she's gonna need your help you know! She always messes relationships up!" She went back over to continue making tea.

Maura was frozen in shock. _Did that just happen?_ Her heart bloomed, she blinked away the tears and tried to stop smiling so she could sip her tea; she struggled.

Once Angela had made another cup she wandered outside leaving the door open. Maura still wasn't registering what was happening she was in a bubble of joy and barely noticed when Giovanni walked in through the door grinning at her her like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey you look hot!"

The ME popped out of her daze and laughed to herself before a taking a sip of warm comforting tea. She jumped a little when Jane's arms snuck around her waist from behind and she nuzzled into her neck.

"Janie! You look hot too!"

Jane growled at him "Giovanni." The greeting was brief and unenthusiastic as she turned her attentions to the beautiful medical examiner in her arms, "So, you wanna do movie night at mine tonight babe?" She nudged Maura with her hip suggestively and Giovanni chuckled in appreciation.

"Man if you ever need a guy-"

Angela appeared behind him and socked him on the arm "Lay off my daughter you! She's taken!" She smiled and winked at Jane as she pushed Giovanni outside again. "Come on! I need help unloading your car!" She turned to Maura smiling "Don't you worry Maura we'll find you a helpful man yet!"

As soon as they were outside Jane let go of Maura, grabbed her beer and made her way to the door she turned her head and grumbled "Guess I'd better go help Ma."

As Maura watched Jane leave the warm tea that had comforted her so just moments before instantly grew cold and stale and snaked down her throat like poison. _Giovanni. _It all clicked in her head and her heart sank as she thought back to all the previous comments:

"_me and Maura will have to look at dresses"  
"she's gonna need your help you know! She always messes relationships up"  
"movie night at mine tonight __**babe**__?"  
"we'll find you a helpful man yet!"_

_The way Jane had dropped her as soon as Angela and Giovanni had gone...it was all just their LLBFF act in front of him...Angela clearly thought she was seeing a man and was preparing for a wedding...what had Jane told her? Was it all just a distraction to keep her mother away from the truth?_

She barely registered the cup smashing on the floor nor the flood of tears streaming down her face.

_I should have known better...they all leave me in the end.._.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Thanks for the responses I'm glad people are still reading and enjoying I had a bit of a panic about it!**

**I know it's impossible to please everyone tho and to those who aren't enjoying the drama-y bits I apologise and it'll get happy again soon :)**

* * *

Angela laughed as Jane fought with Giovanni as they attempted to unload Giovanni's car. He was ribbing Jane about needing a guy and Jane was shouting at him to lay off. She decided to leave them to it and went back inside the house. She walked in to see Maura stood stock still, crying her eyes out with her tea cup smashed on the floor. Angela gathered her up in her arms and walked her over to the couch cooing and fussing over her.

A loud argument could be heard outside before the sound of a door slamming and Jane yelled "Ma! I'm gonna take your stuff into yours ok? Giovanni says he'll fix your car as soon as he can!" Bundled with possessions she made her way to her Ma's residence.

Maura was sat on the couch with Angela rubbing her knees and stroking her hair. She couldn't feel anything, it didn't hurt, it was just numbing. She should have been more prepared for it, Jane's family were Catholic after all. It wouldn't be easily accepted...on top of all that they hasn't actually discussed their feelings for each other, the passion just took over.

Angela looked at the pretty doctor and sighed. _It can't be easy for her knowing that her single best friend isn't single anymore, they can't spend as much time together. Maura doesn't seem into marriage, just like my Janie, other than that Ian fella no one man's been around a lot._ "It's ok sweetie, we'll find you someone."

Maura looked into the older woman's kind eyes and sobbed "But I already have."

Angela frowned "Well then why are you sad?"

"How can you love someone and not be able to be with them?" Those words echoed from her past, she had already said them to Jane but she didn't realise at the time that she was saying them to the real love of her life that she couldn't be with. The memory made her burst into tears again.

The older Rizzoli frowned. _Oh no. The one thing that can get between two best friends. A man. They must have fallen for the same guy! This is awful, I wonder if Janie even realises._

Jane came back into the house to find her Ma with her arms around Maura and she smiled. _It'll be good to let those two bond...maybe I should head home and get ready for movie night._ She grinned mischievously. She snuck upstairs quietly so as not to make her presence known and she could gather her belongings without her Ma walking into the bedroom strewn with clothes.

Angela hugged Maura again before getting up to clean up the smashed cup and tea, as she worked she imparted her wisdom "Love is never easy, you know you grow up thinking your gonna have some fairy tale love affair and before you know it you're married to the neighbourhood plumber with kids popping outta ya! I don't regret it of course, my babies mean the world to me, but now Frank's gone and it's just not the way you dreamed." She made her way back to sit on the couch again.

As Jane came back toward the living room she stood behind her Ma and Maura on the couch and sighed happily. _I would come home every day a happy woman if I got to see that._ She didn't even register that she referred to Maura's house as home. She looked at the time and weighed up her options, _it would have been nice to have dinner with Ma but with the news she'd be way to over excited, she's already talking marriage and I think me and Maur need to talk anyway._ She gulped, she hated having those kind of conversations, but she had a funny feeling that with Maur they wouldn't be as bad. She nodded as she decided. "I'm gonna head back to mine, maybe crack open another beer...watch a film..." She smiled as she saw Maura's back stiffen, she stifled a giggle as she imagined what Maur might be imagining.

Angela was the only one to turn and respond as she felt Maura stiffen under her embrace and sighed sadly. _Janie needs to fix this before they fall out again, those two not being friends will kill them...but look at her, she's so happy. Maybe I can make Maura feel better and then Janie won't get sad! _"Ok sweetie, you coming over before work or shall I fix you some breakfast in the cafe?"

Jane smiled, if her night went as planned neither her nor Maura would be home for breakfast "Uh probably see you at work Ma! Maur I'll text you later!" She nearly danced out of the door thinking of all the things she had to prep. _I want tonight to be perfect, romantic and relaxing, she deserves it and will probably need after talking to my Ma! _As soon as she got in her car Jane cranked up the music and listened to the end of 'Whole Lotta Love' with the biggest grin on her face and then began singing extra loud to the next track;

"Working from seven to eleven every night,  
It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right.  
I've really, really been the best of fools, I did what I could.  
'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling, How I love you, baby,  
How I love you, girl, little girl. "

Hearing Jane leave and so abruptly too just made Maura's heart sink, she wanted to talk to her, to ask her why...with Angela trying to soothe her cries and thinking back to this morning Maura was starting to become less upset, and more angry. The more she thought about it the more she became furious with the detective. _So what, she thinks she can sleep with me and then drop me when it gets complicated? How dare she!_ She stood up briskly, wiped her eyes and looked down at a stunned Angela. "My apologies Angela I have just remembered I have a prior engagement this evening that I must attend."

Angela sat frozen for a few minutes as she watched Dr Isles shake herself off, dry her tears and vanish. She shrugged to herself as she made her way out of Maura's home. _Maybe she'll meet a guy. _She smiled at the thought of Jane settling down again.

Maura stood in the doorway of her bedroom for a moment surveying the scene. It was no longer a chaos of sex and clothes. Her bed had been made perfectly and all clothes had been neatly folded and placed on top of her linen basket. Any evidence of Jane had disappeared. She walked into the en-suite to confirm, she had taken everything that was hers. Maura sighed sadly before looking at her reflection with a determined chin._ I am going to go to Jane's, I am going to look fabulous and I am going to teach her a lesson in how to be considerate._ With a look of resolve and a nod she set about to do just that.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Thanks for the responses I'm glad people are still reading and enjoying I had a bit of a panic about it!**

**This isn't happy again yet but you have my word it will be soon, stick with us we'll get there x :)**

* * *

Jane was running around the store like a woman possessed. Candles. Flowers, she was googling the meaning of flowers whilst running and panicking she would get the wrong ones and offend her because of course Maura would know everything there was to know about flowers and their meanings. She finally decided to get her heliotrope for eternal love, some yellow tulips for hopeless love, some calla lilies which were some of Maura's favourites and also meant beauty and purity and a single sunflower representing loyalty. It was a mismatch bouquet but Jane figured that represented herself quite well! Wine._ Oh god wine. If the flowers were a mission I am in trouble. Maur likes red...but she does drink white...if we're eating then I need a wine to go with that. What are we gonna eat? I don't have time to cook...we could get takeout but that's not special...maybe we don't eat, we had that mega burger at lunch, I'm not hungry yet...what if she is though?_ Her heart started pounding and she started to get hot. This was supposed to be an amazing relaxing evening, this was too stressful! _If I spend much more time shopping it'd be too late and Maur might not wanna come over...I don't want her driving late...maybe I should pick her up, but if I pick her up then I won't have time to prep my apartment. Jo Friday!_ She quickly text Frankie to double check he still had her and was ok with her for another night. He said yes._ Thank god, I need to buy him a beer._

Maura was pacing in her bedroom. _Maybe I shouldn't go. I'm upset, perhaps I should stay here and rationalise my thoughts and feelings so I can understand them thoroughly and express them clearly to Jane. She shook her head. I don't know if I can be this calm logical person when it comes to Jane, I've been like that all the time I've known her and yet with her there's never been any over thinking, any reasonable logical conclusions to make. Jane insists on trusting her gut. Whilst that is biologically impossible I'm beginning to see. If you do what feels right rather than what is rational perhaps things can happen in a positive way. Today, for instance._ She smiled fondly at their playing and flirting. Her stomach flipped when she thought about Jane lying under her eyelids heavy with arousal, her sexy body glistening in sweat as she panted, her slender strong fingers torturi- she stamped her foot and opened her eyes. Her gut was churning and tears were threatening. She grabbed her purse and set her chin. It was time to play detective and trust her gut, over thinking wasn't going to resolve this and with that thought she stormed out of her house.

Jane had made a decision, after what felt like hours trying to shop for everything, instead of cooking or takeout she settled on some finger foods, quick, easy and delicious and also left room for lots of feeding Maura little snacks. She smiled and sighed contentedly until she was broken out of her revery by the flustered attendant who was trying to show her wine from different countries, different years, Jane didn't have a clue. Red, white or pink that was as far as her wine knowledge went. _If only Maur were here!_ She grinned at that thought and checked her phone, she frowned slightly when she had no messages but she figured her Ma would be talking to the great doctor about test tube babies or some such nonsense! She smiled at the thought and then gasped at the time. She flitted her attention back to the attendant, mumbled in agreement, to what she hadn't a clue, and rushed to pay.

Maura sat in her car looking at the entrance to Jane's apartment. She didn't need to be in there to imagine the sight. Jane lounging on her couch, feet up next to her, cold beer in hand and most likely a couple of empty ones lying around. Some kind of sports game on the tv and Jo Friday curled up nearby. She smiled fondly, she loved their nights together, whether at Jane's or more often than not at hers. She would have the tiniest space on the couch whilst Jane spread out, but they seemed to always fit and the later it got the more relaxed they became and the closer on the couch they got. Maura remembered waking in the middle of the night having fallen asleep during a movie and Jane had lain her on her lap and had a hand intertwined in her hair as she had been stroking it before she fell asleep. Or the ME would wake to Jane wrapped around her in some way shape or form. She was a fidget. A tear rolled down her face. _How could I not have known how much I truly loved her? What if I can't keep her now that I have had her?_ She wiped her tear and cleared her throat before heading towards Jane's door.

Jane sped back home and was currently trying to balance her shopping on various parts of her body whilst she got her keys out and fumbled them in the lock. She dropped them, cursed and bent down to pick them up. Like some sort of buckeroo as soon as she bent down, all the shopping fell out and she just managed to catch the bottle of wine that cost more than her weekly shop. She took a deep breath and set the shopping down. She turned the key in the lock, turned, picked up the shopping and backed into her apartment. She dropped her keys in the bowl next to the door and span round to head to the kitchen. What she saw at the end of her couch, however, made her jump, curse and drop most of the shopping, again catching the expensive wine just at the last second, everything else landed on the floor.

"Language Jane."

It was barely above a whisper but Jane heard it anyway. She thought she could hear anything Maura wanted her to. She was so in tune with her. She rushed over excitedly. "Hey! I thought I said I'd text you! What are you doing here? Never mind! Come here!" She went in for a hug only to be stopped when Maura reached out and took the wine.

Maura studied the bottle carefully, she rambled off some facts about the vintage but honestly she wasn't really there, she was desperately trying not to let her emotions get to her. Upon seeing Jane backing in through her doorway like some sort of pack horse a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Seeing the badass detective jump at the sight of her was almost enough to make her giggle. The pure joy on the brunette's face when she raced over was almost enough for Maura to forget why she came over. Almost.

Maur was spurting off facts about the wine but Jane wasn't listening. After the initial shock of seeing her there and the disappointment that she hadn't gotten everything ready yet an overwhelming joy had taken hold of her. _She looks incredible. She always does but there's something new, like a glow or something. Something secret just for me._ Her heart swelled as she zoned back in on what Maura was saying.

"...an excellent wine."

Maura didn't look at her when she handed the wine back and Jane's stomach dipped like when she knew a suspect was lying. She shrugged it off, perhaps she was more hungry than she realised. She took back the wine and proceeded to take all her shopping into her kitchen and began prepping. "I wish you'd stayed at home and waited until I text you...nothing's ready yet! I went out and got lots of things for you, I got the wine obviously, got some snacks in case you're hungry, and you're gonna laugh! I got candles and flowers for you. It took me longer than I thought because I was looking up what flowers meant did you know there are so many different meanings? Well of course you do! Do you want some wine? Anyway I wanted it to be extra special tonight! You can pick the film babe, what do you fancy?" There was a long silence as she started to plate up their snacks. "Babe?" She looked up, Maura was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**Thanks for the feedback guys, I know you're not all happy and its killing me too I hate making them sad believe me x we're getting there :)**

**Happy Valentines Rizzles fans x**

* * *

_"I wish you'd stayed at home and waited until I text you..." _That was all Maura had heard before she ran out of Jane's apartment. _She doesn't want me. I can't sit there and listen to that, not now. I'm not strong enough for that, not yet. In one day I've realised who I truly love and now in the same day I'm going to find out she doesn't want me? I need time to prepare, I'm not ready. I can't lose her as a friend as well by reacting badly. This is Jane, I'd rather have her a friend than not in my life at all...but I need time._ She ran to her car desperately trying to stem the flow of tears falling from her face.

"Maur!?" Jane yelled at the medical examiner who was fleeing toward her car. The detective flew down the stairs and managed to clasp her hand around the ME's arm just before she opened the car door. There was so much momentum behind her body that as she spun Maur round to face her she accidently slammed her back into the car and pinned her there using her body.

Maura's breath left her body in a rush as Jane slammed into her. She gasped in shock and struggled to control her breath as they stood nose to nose. She couldn't look up into those warm chocolate eyes, it was too recent, too real and she'd do something stupid if she looked at her. "L-leave me alone Jane I can't do this now."

Jane raised her hand to caress Maura's upset face but froze when she heard those whispered words. She felt pain in her side akin to when she was shot. Of course it was all her in head, just like Maura explained to her when she was suffering with pain from the scar, it was psycho-something or other. She knew it but it still hurt and this hurt even more because it reverberated straight to her heart. _She can't do this. It's over._

Maura felt Jane slump and step away slightly, it gave her the room to open her car door, climb in and lock the door. She took a steadying breath and wiped any tears away, she didn't want to be compromised when she drove. She heard the muffled sound of her name being called but she refused to look, simply started up the car and drove away.

Jane was left in the street, tears stinging her eyes and a hollow feeling deep in her stomach. She felt sick and yet numb at the same time. Her hands started to ache and she rubbed the scars to attempt to alleviate the pain. It didn't work and she knew why. _She means everything to me. Even if she doesn't love me I need her. I can't lose her as my friend. I need to fix this._ She ran to her car, leapt in and drove like a maniac using her siren and not caring about the morals behind it.

Maura was opening her front door when she heard the sirens approaching. She knew who it was and she hurried with the door as Jane's unmarked screeched to a stop outside and she jumped out yelling her name. Maura only just managed to shut and lock the door from the inside as Jane's body pounded against the door. There were several bangs on the door from the outside and Maura burst into tears and slid down the door to the floor. Jane's cries were breaking her heart all over again and she shut her eyes and clenched her fists to try and not give into her own feelings.

Jane wasn't going to give in, today had been the best day of her life and she wasn't going to just let it go. She made her way around the back to the back door yelling Maura's name. She stormed in through the back door still yelling for Maura until she came to the front door and saw the medical examiner.

Maura could hear Jane constantly yelling her name and only realised what she was doing when she heard the back door being flung open, she stood up in shock, she had hoped that Jane would leave for the night and they could have a adult conversation without letting their emotions get in the way. She went to move away from the door when Jane came charging at her furiously.

Before either of the women could get a word out to one another a voice shouted "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

Jane rolled her eyes and without turning to see her Ma in her pyjamas she replied "Ma get out! This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't! If my girls are fighting I wanna know why!"

"Ma please!" The anger had left Jane, her body sagged with the overwhelming emotion and she looked at Maura with glassy eyes.

Maura felt her heart break again as they made eye contact for the first time and she struggled to hold back her tears when she saw Jane upset. She wanted to reach out and hold her but Angela moved in between them with her hands on her hips.

"Alright you two. What's going on huh?" Maura and Jane both looked at their feet and then at each other, neither one really sure what to say. "So you two finally figured out that you both love the same person?" Jane did her best impression of a fish whilst Maura frowned at her incredulously.

When Jane gained control of her mouth she managed to squeak out "Ma how the hell can we be in love with the same person when I'm in love with her?" Jane pointed at Maura.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**I spoil you lot! two new chapters in one day! Only because its valentines day and I was asked to ...and because I'm single lol enjoy x hope it makes you smile xx**

* * *

It was Maura's turn to look like a guppy and as Angela saw her reaction she knew it mirrored her own. She turned to her daughter and looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

Jane was standing still pointing at Maura, stunned by her own admission. _Nice going Rizzoli! Great way to tell the woman you love that you love her. _She paused getting her head back into gear and lowered her arm and looked at her mother rather than Maura who was just standing open mouthed. _Why the hell is Ma staring at me like that?_ "I love Maura." She mumbled slightly as she shook with nerves. She clenched her fists and felt her scars._ I don't want to be scared again. Maura makes me happy. She deserves to know._ "Maur?" Those shimmering watery hazel eyes met her dark ones. "I-I love you."

Maura felt like she had just exploded. Every cell, every nerve in her body was dancing. She was elated and couldn't quite handle it, it was all so much. She took a moment to concentrate on her breathing. She only began to feel normal again when she saw a single tear rolling down that beautiful cheek and she shook her head._ No more tears._

Jane panicked when she saw Maura shaking her head. _Oh god no._ She could feel angst welling up inside her and more tears fell, she looked at her love pleadingly but she spied those elusive dimples begin to peek out before a full blown dazzling smile spread across that beautiful face. Jane felt her own smile appearing as she gazed lovingly across the room.

Angela looked at the two women, they were both grinning like morons and she was highly confused. "Hold up! What are you talking about?"

Jane took a deep breath, never taking her eyes off Maura. "I love her Ma. I think I always have. I've been hiding it for so long that I didn't even realise just how much. I knew I'd never be good enough for her so I pretended it wasn't love, she was just my best friend...but I can't deny it anymore. I love you so much Maura."

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing "Janie, what about marriage? Babies? You don't honestly think this has any kind of future do you? You're just confused baby."

Jane glared at her Ma and breathed heavily to contain her anger. She didn't have to look at the medical examiner to see the hurt expression on her face. Angela had always treated her like a daughter, to hear Angela unhappy about this would be yet another motherly rejection, another she did even less to deserve than the previous ones. She decided to try and lighten the mood and ease the tension, "Come on Ma! If anyone could figure out how to create babies from two women its Doctor Smartypants over there!" She threw a goofy grin at Maura who was biting her lip trying not to giggle.

Maura could feel a giggle bubbling up from inside her. She bit her lip, now was not the time especially when Angela seemed to perturbed.

Jane turned seriously back to Angela "Ma, I thought you knew, I thought you understood?" Angela just stood shaking her head. "Look Ma you can accept this or not, I thought you knew I thought you were happy with everything you said this morning, but now isn't the time to discuss this. I love Maur but I didn't even tell her until right now, here, in front of you!" Jane stopped and gasped "Maur this is the worst timing I can't believe I said all of that in front of Ma, I should have told you before...I'm sorry."

Maura frantically shook her head and went to respond when Angela interrupted by throwing her arms into the air "I don't understand this! I thought you'd found a man! I thought you'd settle down, stop getting caught up in murder and danger! I thought...I thought..." She sniffled "I-I need time to process all of this." And with that she walked out leaving the two women feeling conflicted.

"You should go after her." Maura's gentle voice immediately began to soothe Jane's hurt.

_That's one of the reasons I love her. I love her. Wow that sounds amazing to finally admit._ Jane reached out to Maur who walked over and held her hands gently caressing Jane's scars. "She needs time. Besides, I love Ma and my family, you know that. But if they can't accept my love for you then they're not the people I thought they were. I have spent my life protecting other people, trying to be strong. You know what? I'm sick of it. I'm not strong, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you now that I've found you."

Maura took her by the hand and they settled on the couch. She gently rubbed the brunette's thigh as she looked deep into those amazing chocolate eyes, they were filled with love and adoration but there was also fear in there._ We need to clear all of this away._ "Jane. Why did you leave so suddenly? I needed you to tell me that we were ok and you just ran away."

Jane frowned at her and placed her hand over Maura's "Maur I went to her stuff for movie night, I got candles and flowers and stuff..." She blushed and looked away from those hazel orbs.

Maura squeezed the detective's hand affectionately and her smile couldn't get any bigger "Really?"

Jane nodded bashfully and smiled a little half smile. Maura knew that was her 'I'm proud but shouldn't show it' face and she loved it. The smile vanished and Maura squeezed her leg and frowned. "Maur? Why did you run out on me?"

Maura raised her hand and cupped Jane's cheek. "I didn't think you loved me. I thought it was all that LLBFF act for Giovanni. When I left your apartment I left after you told me you wished I had stayed at home. I thought I was nothing to you."

Jane shook her head furiously "Ok for starters, even if I didn't love you, which I do" _Damn it why do I pull that stupid grin every time I say that!_ "Even if I didn't love you, you mean more to me than anyone else, you're my best friend! And if you'd stuck around to listen what I said was I wish you'd waited for my text coz I had loads to get ready for you!"

It was Maura's turn to blush as she realised how foolish she'd been. "Oh.". Jane laughed and it took a weight off Maura to know that she hasn't ruined it because of her idiocy. Jane held an arm out and Maura immediately scooted closer and lay under Jane's arm and sighed contentedly. Jane kissed her hair, it gave her butterflies. _This is where I belong_.

"Jane?"

"Yes Maur?"

"You've thought about having babies with me?"

Jane froze in horror. "N-no."

Maura smiled secretly "I didn't think I was your type."

Jane grinned at the memory "Hey! You said that first remember!"

They both settled down again and once their breathing had synced Jane began to become drowsy. Maura could feel her body slumping and moved them both to a more horizontal position on the couch. The ME smiled again "I'm not getting married at Fenway..."

Jane yawned as she was about to drift off "...not wearing a dress..."

Maura giggled and looked up at Jane who had given in to her tiredness. "I love you too Jane."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh / **

* * *

Angela had slept restlessly all night, tossing and turning and reliving that night, thinking about Jane's previous relationships and her heartbreaks. Angela snuck into the main house early in the morning and stopped when she reached the living room. Jane was laid across the couch, feet dangling off the side and Maura was sprawled on top of her. Maura's head lay on Jane's chest and Jane's breath was ruffling the ME's soft hair. Angela watched them for a moment and found herself smiling. _They look so peaceful. Love isn't perfect. I thought my marriage would last forever...you can't choose who you fall in love with. Jane has never been happier since she met Maura...when they fell out it was heartbreaking to watch the two of them. Love isn't exclusive, it isn't always logical. They compliment each other in a funny way, Maura in her awkwardness has taught Jane to be patient...well more so than she used to be. And Maura is opening up more, she's even becoming sarcastic!_ Angela felt her heart grow warm. _They both deserve to be happy. Who am I to stand in the way of happiness? If God doesn't agree then he's standing in the way of my baby's happiness and I don't want to be a part of that. It's going to take time but I owe them that._ She nodded to herself and busied herself in the kitchen, as quietly as she could, she made the girls bunny pancakes, paused to smile at them and then left for work.

Jane was roused from sleep by the sound of the door closing and opened her eyes to see Maura lying half on top of her. She had never woken up that happy before. She sniffed the air and her stomach rumbled at the smell of her Ma's pancakes. She smiled in hope, _I hope that means she's ok with this, at least more ok than last night. I don't wanna hurt Ma but I can't deny my love anymore. _She pressed a gentle kiss into the beautifully soft hair under her chin and inhaled deeply. She stifled a giggle as her stomach did somersaults. _I really do turn into a nervous horny teenager around her._ Jane tried to manoeuvre herself off the couch without disturbing Maura.

Maura's bed was moving, it was highly unsettling and she opened her eyes abruptly, groaning as the light assaulted her senses and she looked down to be confronted with a certain detective's chest in her face. She smirked and groaned again burying her head into Jane.

Waking up with Maura rocked. Not only did she feel totally relaxed and happy but she knew Maur did too. However now she had been awake long enough to gain control of her senses when the medial examiner pushed her face into Jane's chest it sent a shock wave down her body and she moaned.

At the sound of Jane's moan Maura looked up and smiled. "Morning."

"Hey you." She wanted to wake up every morning like this. _Not on Maura's couch because that would hurt, but with Maura. Definitely._ Jane wrapped her arms around the ME's back and squeezed.

Maura lay there in Jane's arms contented for a moment before she squealed and jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

"My clothes!" Maura was horrified "I slept in them! They'll have the most horrendous wrinkles! I must go and salvage them!" She went to run off when Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto her lap. "Jane! This is a-"

Jane cut her off with a kiss and smiled when Maur sighed and rested their foreheads together. "Your clothes wouldn't be ruined if we'd had sex last night!" She winked at the ME who bit her lip at the thought and was momentarily distracted. Jane kissed her nose and stood the pair up, she lightly smacked Maura's ass and grinned "Go on then!"

Maura pouted, winked and sauntered off calling back "I'm going to shower and freshen up."

Jane watched her leave and briefly considered following her. _Very tempting...Mmm Maur in the shower... _She shook her head as it filled with naughty images and cleared her throat. _I want to take her on a date, make her feel special...maybe I can book a table for tonight when I'm at work._ She smiled at the thought and wandered into the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee.

Maura was relaxing in the shower and kept an ear out but was disappointed when Jane didn't join her. _Perhaps I need to make my suggestions a little stronger next time._ She climbed out and got ready as fast as she could, which was about three times slower than the average person but that was Maura.

Jane was about to throw Maura's fancy coffee machine at the wall. Firstly it wouldn't do anything. Then it spewed up coffee on her top. Then it started grinding and making horrific noises. Now it was back to not doing anything. She growled angrily "Fuc-"

"Language Jane." Maura glided in and began emptying the machine and started again.

_How does she walk like that in those heels? It's like she floats! Show off!_ Jane stuck her tongue out at the ME behind her back and reached into a nearby cupboard and brought out the instant coffee she had sneakily planted. She had only just opened the lid when she felt something sticking in her back.

Maura had fixed and set the coffee machine up again when she turned and saw that Jane was doing. She shook her head and walked over, held her fingers out like a gun and pressed it into jane's back. "Stick 'em up."

Jane giggled and slowly raised her hands "Am I in trouble?"

Maura grinned "I suspect you are in possession of an illegal substance."

Jane laughed out loud and made a show of putting the coffee tin up her shirt and returning her arms to the air "Ma'am I am innocent!"

Maura wrapped her arms around the brunette's skinny waist and rested her hands on the tin and drummed a beat on it as she rested her chin on Jane's shoulder. "So this would be?"

Jane turned in her arms and looked down at the coffee tin pressed between them, she raised an eyebrow at Maura and grinned as she pushed it down out of her shirt and as it fell on the floor noisily she pulled the medical examiner close "No idea what you're talking about!"

Maura hummed contentedly as Jane pulled her close and felt herself drifting in those beautiful chocolate pools. They leaned in toward each other, they were breathing the same air, they closed their eyes.

And both their phones rang.

_Fuuuuuuck._

_Damn._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh **

* * *

They drove in separate cars to the park address that Frost had text to Jane. Neither of them spoke about the decision to drive apart, it just happened. It wasn't until Jane was en route that she thought about it._ It's probably a good thing...I don't think I could cope having Maura so close to me in an enclosed space and trying to focus on driving...plus Maur had that special talent of being incredibly distracting, even before we had slept together!_

Maura sat behind the wheel of her car and felt an irrational urge to stamp her feet and slap her hands on the wheel. She restrained herself and laughed at the notion. _I want to throw a tantrum. Even as a child I didn't throw a tantrum! This is what she does to me! Damn you Jane Rizzoli you have ruined my resolve!_

They arrived at the crime scene pretty much at the same, as they stepped out of their cars chocolate met hazel and thousand watt smiles sprang onto their faces. As Jane began to walk over to Maura, the medical examiner giggled. _Oh the Rizzoli swagger is in full force!_

As Jane began walking over she heard the ME giggle, it was the best sound and it made her smile even more. As she reached Maura she placed a hand on her lower back and leaned in for a kiss until she heard Frost shouting her and making his way over. She froze, moved her lips to Maura's ear and whispered "There is nothing more I want to do than kiss you but I'm guessing I should probably behave in work situations right?"

Maura laughed softly, although her heart was pounding and Jane's hand on her back felt like it was burning and her mouth went dry when she heard that deep whisper. She knew Jane would never put her in a compromising position at work. "Unless you want to get arrested again I suggest you behave." As Jane pulled back wearing an expression of amusement at the thought, Maura winked and sauntered off toward the body.

Jane stood opened mouthed watching as the medical examiner walked away purposefully adding extra sway to her hips. She startled at the sound of Frost's voice and got the details of the case so far still unable to tear her eyes away from the curve of Maura's ass. She finally managed to rip her eyes away from the perfection and turn her attention to the case in hand. She proceeded to tie up her hair, turn to Frost and began working seriously.

As Jane came over to look at the body Maura took a sneaky chance to check her out from feet to head. As her eyes raked up the lanky brunette she struggled to keep her thoughts contained. _She is beautiful. She has the most amazing body. She has legs the seem to go on forever...and when they are wrapped around me..._ She cleared her throat hurriedly as she blushed and quickly looked up to meet the smug gaze on the detective's face.

Jane had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing. The ME's eyes had gone from hazel to black in record time. She had been staring at Jane's legs and had now gone a deep shade of red. As they met gazes again Jane decided to play a little game and raised an eyebrow and licked her lips sensually. She smirked as Maura's eyes widened, her chest and neck were flushed and she dove her attention back to the body before her.

_That's it. This means war detective._ She shook her head and stood turning to face Jane and Barry who was trying not to vomit at the sight of the body. She put her best poker face on and began giving a description of the victim, trying her best not to focus too much on Jane who was smirking in that smug way she had sometimes. "Victim, Caucasian, female, mid 20s, large wound to the back of the head-"

"I can see that!" Jane bit her lip again, she loved winding Maura up. She turned to Korsak who was approaching them. "Any sign of a weapon Korsak?" He shook his head and Jane opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli did I say we were looking for a weapon?" She bit the inside of her cheek as she saw Jane's eyes twinkling at her.

"My apologies Doctor Isles there was me thinking that a hole in the back of the head usually needed a weapon to happen!" Jane felt a laugh bubbling up when she saw Frost and Korsak look at the women worriedly.

The boys had one single, shared thought: _Oh shit. Have they fallen out again? I cannot deal with that again!_

Maura noted the looks on the mens' faces and took a deep breath to steady herself and quell the overwhelming urge to laugh. "Well Detective that's what happen when you guess. You are wrong, we are not looking for a weapon."

Jane scowled at her and decided to up the stakes, she slowly bent down to look at the body and made sure she brushed her body gently down Maura's side and grinned to herself as she heard the ME's breath hitched and she took a step backwards.

_Oh my..._ She took a step back and clenched her fists, she looked around and no one seemed to notice the reaction Jane had on her. She looked down at the brunette crouching over the body and grinned. _Two can play at that game detective._

Jane was crouched over the body, hiding her face, trying not to laugh. Once she had composed herself she looked up and watched Maura walk around the other side of the body. "So if we're not looking for a weapon then what made the hole Doc-" she stopped mid-flow and her jaw hit the floor as Maura slowly rolled the top half of her body down to her hips, keeping her legs straight and thrust her cleavage in Jane's face as she pointed at the wound and started spouting some medical jargon that Jane couldn't process as she stared at the creamy flesh.

Maura had to keep talking, reeling off medical knowledge and keeping her mind occupied because the way Jane was staring at her cleavage made her want to laugh...and rip off Jane's clothes at the same time and the expression on Jane's face suggested she was having the exact same thought. It was making it extremely hard to talk with those images flashing across her brain "The w-wound could have been caused by n-numerous elements but it's too soon to c-conclude..." She swallowed hard as those near black chocolate eyes flicked up to meet her own.

_Very good Maur, well played._ She smiled at the medical examiner. _You haven't won yet though._ "What could have caused it then Doctor?" She took a final look around before she stood slowly, so close to Maura's bent form that her face ghosted that perfect cleavage and she stood nose to nose grinning triumphantly as Maura stood opening and closing her mouth.

_Wow._ The medical examiner had been reduced to single syllables by the brunette again as she felt Jane's breath floating over her breasts as she slowly stood up in front of her. She scowled as she fought to gain control over her faculties.

They stood nose to nose yet again, emotions raging through their bodies and completely lost in each others eyes. Their gazes kept flickering to each others mouths and Maura subconsciously licked her lips. They leaned in slightly and both jumped apart when Frost piped up "Uh Doctor Isles? I think there's blood on this huge rock."

_Fuck! Being professional is gonna be tougher than I figured._

_Oh dear, I don't think this is the best game to play with a dead body needing my attention._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh enjoy ;)**

* * *

Maura diverted her eyes from the alluring detective and crouched down to examine the rock that Barry was knelt by. She made a noncommittal noise and looked at him. "There appears to be a reddish-brown stain on this rock Detective Frost, I cannot confirm the presence of blood unt-"

"Until you test it at the lab. Of course! Why would it be blood when there's a body with a head wound lying a foot away from it!" Jane laced her voice with sarcasm to try and hide the amusement.

Maura growled and turned to give the brunette a wry smile. "I'm glad you think you know me so well detective."

The men exchanged another look. _It was gonna be a long day if they kept fighting like this._ They nodded at one another and decided it was best to make themselves scarce. "Um we're gonna go get CCTV tapes." They slinked away before the women started up again.

Jane knelt down next to Maura and winked at her, she lowered her voice to a seductive whisper "Oh yes Doctor Isles I think I know you pretty well."

Maura glanced down at Jane's lips and gulped nervously "Is that so..." Her voice barely above a whisper. She bit her lip and looked into those gorgeous eyes.

"Oh yeah...for instance I know you wanna kiss me right now...you wanna kiss me real bad." She smiled smugly as Maura blushed and she stood up knowing full well if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to control her actions. She looked over and could see Frost and Korsak taking a statement from someone, she began walking over.

"Badly." There was a cockiness in the ME's voice and she smiled as Jane's swagger faltered and she turned back slowly.

Jane simply raised an eyebrow and shook her head "Don't start that again." She winked and turned back to continue to walk away.

Maura laughed, she loved the banter the two shared, even before they had slept together it had always been this way, the two of them dancing around each other to scared to admit to themselves what they really felt. It was brilliant to still do that even after things had progressed. She turned her attentions back to the crime scene with a frown. Things weren't adding up here.

Jane looked back and smiled affectionately as she watched Maura's beautiful face scrunch up in that adorable way she did when she was concentrating. _She is incredible and ridiculously cute._ She shook her head and turned to the guy Frost and Korsak were talking to. _Time to concentrate Rizzoli._

* * *

It wasn't until midway through the day that Jane had a chance to see Maura again. She was sat in the bull pen about the tear her hair out with boredom, Maura hadn't finished the autopsy yet and of course refused to confirm whether it was indeed murder, and until Jane heard that she couldn't do anything. She glanced around, Korsak was giggling like a schoolgirl at his computer which of course meant he was probably watchmen videos of cute kittens or puppies. Frost was trawling through CCTV tapes and had his headphones in, nodding his head along with whatever music he was listening to. Jane let out a big sigh and twirled a pen around her fingers. She suddenly sat up brightly._ I'll book a table for tonight! Take Maur somewhere really fancy...except I don't know anywhere..._ She sighed, Maura is the one person who knows all the great restaurants, she got up craving coffee and wandered toward the cafe. She stopped abruptly when she saw her Ma's face light up. _No. Not ready for that. No._ She pretended her phone rang and hurried back to the bullpen. She sat down at her desk in a huff and began searching online for the best restaurant.

Maura was hunkered over the corpse peering carefully into the victim's stomach. It was only at times like this where her brain was so entirely focused she didn't let in any other thoughts. It was her work that satisfied her so completely that her google brain didn't have time to ramble. She pulled out something from the stomach and placed it carefully on a slide. She placed it under her scope and frowned _Well you don't belong there.._. She picked up her mobile and quickly typed out a text. It was only when she pressed send that it fully registered and her stomach flipped and she couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

Jane practically jumped on her phone when it buzzed and her grin could have split her face it was so wide. She looked up and caught both Korsak and Frost frowning at her. "What?" The men shook their heads and diverted their gazes, they knew better than to aggravate her. "Maura's got something." Both men stood up and she shot them a frosty look, they both sat back down. "Frost? Where are we on the tapes? Any sign of our vic arriving in the park yet?" Frost dove straight back into the tapes without saying a word and Korsak mumbled something about a coffee run and vanished. Jane made her way to the lift smiling to herself, there was a tiny part of her that felt guilty...but most of her was just completely psyched to see Maura again.

Maura was still bent over her microscope when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She smiled as the tingles shivered all the way down her spine and set up shop between her legs. She shifted slightly and smiled, she knew full well the look that was on Jane's face. She knew Jane was there, she could always feel her when she was near, just like Jane knew exactly why Maura had shifted in her seat. It was the same reason that when she felt hot breath float over the shell of her ear, she didn't jump.

Jane knew Maur knew she was there, she always knew. She bit her lip to stifle a chuckle when she saw the medical examiner shift in her seat. _I cannot wait to take her out tonight._ She made her way to stand behind her chair as quietly as she could. She inhaled the sweet aroma of the ME's gorgeous hair and exhaled next to her ear. "You want me?"

Maura felt a rush between her legs, she gulped and gripped the edge of her desk tightly. "Y-yes I've found something unusual."

Jane smiled as she noticed the white tinge adorning Maura's knuckles as she grasped her desk. She stroked a hand across the back of Maura's soft neck and then ran both hands down from her shoulders until her own scarred hands covered Maura's soft ones.

Maura's body burst into goosebumps at the sheer delight of having Jane's skin against hers. As she felt Jane's slender fingers slip in between hers she couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. She heard that sexy dirty chuckle in her ear. "T-the slide." She nodded toward it.

Jane smirked at the medical examiner's reactions and moved her body to one side so she could lean over and look into the scope without moving her hands. She squinted at the sample and then closed her eyes "Maur..." She moaned her name loudly.

Maura bit the inside of her cheek as Jane moaned her name loudly as she purposefully turned her head to the side rubbing her cheek against Jane's breast. "Yes Jane?"

Jane felt her nipples hardening instantly and squeezed Maura's hands even harder. She turned away from the scope and turned her head to look at the ME eyebrow raised and growled at her.

Maura simply grinned at her and scooted forward slightly in her chair, Jane licked her lips and gazed at Maura's lips. They both leaned in and a loud cough made them both jump.

_Seriously?!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**not the longest or best I don't feel, im sorry iv been working on it all day but not feeling great so sorry if it sucks ill re-read tomo & poss make changes xx**

* * *

Korsak stood red faced in the doorway not sure of what he had just interrupted. "Coffee Jane?"

Jane could have killed him at that moment, he obviously thought the lack of coffee why she was in a mood. It was sweet of him but he had the worst timing!

Maura tried not to giggle at Jane's expression, it was mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment. As Jane moved away from the scope Maura managed to give Jane's ass a discrete tap.

Jane jumped at the unexpected contact and fought the urge to turn and scowl at Maura, she looked at the floor in confusion making out she had tripped. She heard a titter from the medial examiner and focused on keeping a straight face in front of Korsak. "Thanks." She took the takeaway cup and took a glorious sip of the hot liquid.

Korsak wandered over to Maura "What's up Doc?" He chuckled at his own joke but sobered when Maura didn't pay any attention to it.

Jane smiled, the fact that Maura didn't catch on to things like that was just too adorable. She went to join the two, mentally sobering herself up for work.

Korsak was peering down the scope, he turned to Maura confused "What is that?" Jane moved Korsak out of the way for a look and they both looked at the ME.

Maura sat back with her little 'I've got a secret face' on and waited for another moment. Jane sighed and closed her eyes._ I like winding her up, it's like payback for all her sarcasm._ Maura uttered a little chuckle which gained her a stare.

"Well Maur? Are you gonna tell us what is significant about it or shall we guess? We all know how much you love guesses!" Jane playfully scowled at her.

"Say please."

Korsak looked at Doctor Isles in horror. That was a sure fire way of riling Jane up! She was playing with fire! He began to slyly back toward the door.

"Korsak!"

He stopped and cursed inwardly. Jane beckoned him back and he went like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Look do we have a case or not Maur?" The ME's tight lipped expression frustrated Jane. "Fine, don't tell me! It's just a shame I guess I'll have to cancel my big plans for this evening...my date will be so disappointed..."

Maura looked up sharply. _Is she talking about me? Is she taking me out? She can't have a date with someone else surely?_

Korsak's eyebrows were in his hairline at the mention of Jane having a date, but he knew better then to ask her direct, he'll ask Angela later.

Jane was smiling at Maura and the medical examiner felt her stubbornness cave "I need to do some conclusive tests before I can confirm for sure."

Jane growled "You said you had something Maur!"

"I do!" She pointed to the scope.

Jane clenched her fists, closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. "Ok. Why do you think this is significant?"

"That would be speculating Jane."

"Do you recognise the fragment?"

"Oh yes!"

"Good, what is it?"

"I can't say without solid proof!"

"Maura!"

They both stared at one another and Korsak managed to sneak backward out of the morgue._ I do not wanna get caught in a cat fight!_

"Maura..."

"Jane..."

"Please?"

Maura smiled widely. "I believe that the victim was gagged before she died."

"Was it murder?"

"That I cannot say, she could have fallen, I need conclusive evidence, but my findings so far suggest she was gagged."

"How do you know that?"

"The victim has bruising around the cheeks and jaw and this fragment looks to be consistent with material used to make horse gag bits."

"Horse?!"

Maura nodded solemnly.

Jane stood up abruptly and turned to talk to Korsak. _Where the hell?_ She felt a pair of slender arms slink around her waist and she smiled.

"We're all alone."

Jane turned in Maura's arms to face her. "Yes we are Doctor Isles."

Maura grinned and stroked a stray bit of hair from Jane's face. "Thank you for saying please."

Jane scowled again and humphed stubbornly. "You're gonna have to make that up to me!"

"Oh really?" Maura pulled Jane even closer into an embrace and brushed her lips against Jane's ear. "I would love to but I hear you have a date tonight..."

Jane shivered as the hot whisper caressed her ear. She moaned in disappointment as Maura let go of her and turned her attentions back to the body. "Well...maybe I do..." Maura didn't look up "Maur? Would you go for dinner with me tonight?"

Maura practically ran over and leapt into Jane's arms "Really?"

Jane's smile couldn't get any bigger "Really."

Maura was nearly dancing with excitement and she started babbling to herself "What am I going to wear?" She frowned at Jane "Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

Maura's face dropped "No Jane! How will I know what to wear you have to tell me!"

Jane squeezed her arm reassuringly "Maur you always look perfect, don't worry just wear what you'd wear normally.". Maura opened her mouth in protest when she was interrupted by Janet's phone buzzing. "Gotta go, Frost's found something. Let me know about the results yeah?". Maura nodded. "K. Love ya." She turned on her heel and left. It wasn't until she was in the elevator her internal warning system kicked in. _Did I just say I loved her...again!?_

Maura was positive she was glued to the floor, and her smile touched both of her ears. _She loves me! I'm going to make her realise how much I love her tonight._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Not the chapter I expected to write, this story seems to have a mind of its own and Maura had to find that in her stomach didn't she? Iv spent 24 hours screaming at myself in frustration trying to make it make sense! I don't kno Boston at all so if certain details don't make sense I'm sorry x**

* * *

Jane entered the bull pen and went to see Frost who was sitting at his desk. Korsak whispered something in his ear and straightened up suspiciously quickly as Jane approached. Jane eyed him suspiciously as he looked at the floor like a kid in trouble but didn't say anything to him, instead she looked at Frost "What you got?" Frost began fiddling with his computer and brought up a fuzzy CCTV clip of the victim entering the park walking a small dog. Jane looked at the screen, then at Frost, then Korsak, frowning "That it?" _I had to leave Maur for that?_ She half turned to escape downstairs again when Frost's voice stopped her.

"That was yesterday."

She turned to face him confused. "What?"

Frost rewound the clip and posted out the time and date stamp in the corner. "The victim entered the park yesterday morning at 5.30am. There's no sign of her again until the dog walker found her this morning."

Jane bit down on her thumb, a habit she had when she was deep in thought. She turned to Korsak "Frankie has Jo Friday. Go get her." She looked at Frost "Get me everything you can find on the vic. This doesn't feel right." With that she spun on her heels and made her way back downstairs, mind racing.

Maura was elbow deep in the autopsy when she heard those distinctive footsteps again she smiled as she worked. _Couldn't keep away detective?_ As Jane entered the morgue Maura greeted her with a wide smile but faltered as she noted Jane's thoughtful expression. "Jane?"

"This doesn't feel right Maur. How long did you say she'd been dead?"

The medical examiner switched straight into work mode "A maximum of 5 hours when we found her. Why?"

"Frost's got a tape of her entering the park yesterday morning...but never leaving."

Maura frowned "Is it possible the cameras missed her?"

Jane shook her head "Every entrance and exit is covered." Maura raised an eyebrow "It's in Beacon Hill."

Maura looked down at the young face of the victim and sighed "So she walked her dog yesterday morning...and turned up dead within 24 hours?" Jane nodded. Susie entered the morgue and announced she had the tox screen, she held up the folder and Maura took her hands out of the body and held up the bloodied gloves. No one moved so she made a point of looking at the gloves, then the folder and finally at Jane who appeared to be somewhere else. "Um Jane?"

Jane snapped out of her thought and embarrassedly took the folder from the shorter woman "Right, sorry."

"Thank you senior criminologist Chang." Susie nodded at the ME and left. Maura looked back at Jane who had opened the folder and was looking at it like it was written in Japanese. "Jane?" Jane looked up and turned the folder and held it up for Maura to read. "That's an awful lot of Ketamine hydrochloride." Jane didn't say anything, put the folder down and chewed her thumb. "Jane?"

Jane met the hazel eyes across the body and her mind was racing, more importantly her gut was churning. "This doesn't feel right Maur."

Maura stayed quiet, she knew that Jane sometimes needed to theorise out loud...as much as she hated her guessing it was something she was learning to deal with by either confirming or denying jane's hunch with science.

"Jennifer Browning, 21, student at MCPHS-"

"Massachusetts College of Pharmacy and Health Sciences?"

Jane looked at her in amusement "No Maura the massive clown performance and horse sh-"

"Horse."

Jane raised one eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Maura was deep in thought "Horse...bit...ketamine hydrochloride...MCPHS. Jane..."

Jane nodded "This wasn't an accident was it?"

Maura chewed on her lip looked down at the victim "I can't say conclusively unt-"

Jane interrupted her "Maur!" She looked at her pleadingly "I have a case don't I?"

Maura sighed and looked into those deep chocolate eyes "The amount of ketamine in her system may have been the cause of death if the fragments in her head wound match the rock at the scene. The ketamine would have been enough to make her unbalanced and fall. That doesn't spell murder though Jane. As you know Ketamine hydrochloride is abused as a recreational drug especially by college students."

Jane looked at her phone and then put it away, she looked up at the ME who was gazing at her "I'm gonna take Frost and go talk to her friends and family, see if she was a party girl, but my gut is telling me no...I mean what if that is from a horse gag bit? You're telling me that's not suspicious?"

"Of course it is Jane but it doesn't mean it's murder." Maura felt bad she couldn't give Jane the answer she wanted but the science wasn't conclusive.

Jane nodded and met the hazel eyes again, she gave the ME a little half smile and tilted her head to one side.

"What?" Maura blushed a little under the detective's gaze, she wanted to fix her hair but as she moved her hand she remembered her bloodied gloves.

Jane didn't say a word and just kept her gaze fixed. Time seemed to stop in the room and any thoughts floated out of their minds. Just in one another's company they were content. Jane looked Maur up and down and smirked. _Those black scrubs are just too tempting..._

Maura noticed Jane's gaze lowering and took the opportunity of checking the brunette out. Jane was in full on cop mode. She stood legs wide and her hands on her hips which had made her blazer part further revealing her clean white shirt undone to mid chest. Maura let her gaze linger on where the buttons lay undone.

When their gazes met again both sets of eyes were darkened with arousal, hooded by their eyelids and both chests had begun to heave with deepened breathing. Jane cleared her throat and bit her lip "Is it gross that I'm having certain thoughts about those scrubs while there's a dead body in between us?"

Maura giggled and gave Jane a seductive look "Only if it's gross that I'm having inappropriate thoughts too...?"

Jane smirked and took a step forward and went to lean over before she looked down sharply and then jumped back "Yeah it's wrong it's gross! We can't flirt over a dead body!"

Maura smiled widely and remembered the time she watched Jane on the field "When else am I going to do it?" Jane laughed loudly at the memory._ I love it when she laughs like that...I love making her laugh._

"How about tonight at dinner?" Jane winked before she backed away toward the door. "I gotta go solve a murder!" Maura opened her mouth "Possible murder!" Maura smiled and held up a bloodied glove as Jane left.

Maura looked down at the victim. _Come on Jennifer, tell me what happened. Help me to help Jane find the truth. I don't want her away for too long._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**little unsure about this chapter too, would appreciate feedback x**

* * *

Jane and Frost had just come back from interviewing Jennifer's family and friends. Jane wasn't happy, things weren't adding up neatly, she was a good kid, great grades, was studying to be a veterinarian, working part time at an animal surgery. No partying, no boyfriend, no social life outside of animals really. As they entered the station Jane heard a voice carry over all the background noise of the station "Janie!" Oh no. Please Ma not now! She looked pleadingly at Frost who smirked and slinked away. She scowled after him, hung her head and dragged her feet in to see her Ma.

"Have you been avoiding me young lady?"

"Noo!" The remark was matched with a sarcastic expression until her Ma gave her that disapproving look that seemed to be reserved for only her. "Ma I've been working a case!"

Angela pouted "Well that doesn't normally stop you, I mean you drink coffee like it's water and I haven't seen you or Maura since...this morning."

Jane glared at her Ma, she had a stupid smile spreading across her face and wouldn't make eye contact. "Ma..."

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Ma." She still wasn't making eye contact, "Ma what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Angela held her hands up like a suspect and Jane narrowed her eyes at her, when Angela broke eye contact again and bit her lip, Jane slammed her hands down on the counter.

"Ma?"

"Alright, alright! Well I hadn't seen either of you girls since this morning and you were avoiding me and it's not like Maura not p to come up and say hi so I was worried about you two..." She trailed off and mumbled the last part of the sentence.

"What?" Jane was getting angry and she could see her Ma knew she'd done something bad.

"I asked Vince if you girls were okay..." She still didn't look up.

Jane's eyes widened "Ma..."

"Well it wasn't my fault Janie I didn't mean to it's just I was worried and then he said he thought you'd had a fight and...and..." The words came out of Angela's mouth like a torrent until she saw Jane's furious expression.

"And?"

"And I said you always mess up relationships..." Angela looked at Jane sorrowfully.

Jane ran her hands down her face and groaned "Ma!"

"Well I didn't know it was a secret! You should have told me!"

"Ma! I told you last night that I'd only said that I loved her right then" Jane hushed her voice to stop anyone overhearing. "You really think I'd come bouncing in screaming it from the rooftop after last night, especially the way you reacted!"

Angela blushed red and looked upset "I'm sorry baby I was confused, it was a shock! But I love you girls and I want you to be happy so when Vince said you had a fight I was worried it was my fault!"

Jane sighed and took her Ma's hand and patted it. "Ok Ma, I'm sorry I yelled at you...but I don't wanna tell everyone yet you know? I'm taking Maur out for our first date tonight, I want it to be special you know? Just keep it between us ok?"

Angela had happy tears in her eyes and she nodded. She blinked the tears away and then looked behind Jane "Frankie! What the hell you doing bringing that dog in here? You wanna get me fired?!"

Jane turned to see her brother with Jo Friday who was wagging her tail excitedly at the sight of Jane. Jane smiled and scooped her up in her arms "Thanks Frankie." He nodded at her and she turned back to her Ma "I'll deal with you later!" Angela gulped and Jane made her way to the bull pen.

As Jane reached her desk she saw Korsak and Frost whispering like two old ladies. I am going to kill Ma. "Ladies?" They both jumped up and glanced around nervously. Korsak saw Jo Friday and went over to give her a cuddle, he looked nervously at Jane who was glaring at him. She opened her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Zoophilia." All three turned to to greet Maura as she entered.

"You what now?" Jane handed Jo Friday to Korsak and frowned at the ME.

"Zoophilia. Originated from the Greek terms for animal and love." She was smiling proudly but the smile faltered when the three blank expressions remained so. "I believe that's what killed Jennifer."

Jane's eyebrow raised and she mumbled "She had sex with an animal?"

"No!" Maura looked horrified at the thought. "I found traces of Lurcerne and Himalayan Crystal Salt."

Jane closed her eyes and tried not to lose her patience. "English Maur?"

"A popular horse hay and salt lick."

Jane ran her hands through her unruly hair and stared at Maura in disbelief "She ate hay?"

Maura sighed deeply "From the trauma marks on her body, it wasn't voluntary."

Jane grew serious "So we're looking with someone with this zoo thing?"

"It would appear that whoever drugged and gagged the victim also force fed her, though there was no evidence of any sexual assault these things seem to indicate someone who has a fantasy involving horses."

Frost and Korsak both groaned in disgust and shook their heads. Jane turned to the men "Frost check out horse stables around her home, the park and around the college. Check out anyone she knew, could have met who deals with horses"

"On it."

"There is a horseback trail in the area near to the park."

Jane turned back to the medical examiner and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I rode as a child." Maura shrugged her shoulders in an nonchalant manner and smiled as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did!" Jane smiled at her and as she turned to talk to Korsak she caught him smiling at her. She frowned at him and the smile vanished. "Korsak set up surveillance. I'm going to walk Jo in the park and make some inquiries about learning to ride."

Frost was busy at the computer, Korsak left to organise the undercover surveillance, taking Jo with him. Jane took a deep breath and turned. The expression on Maura's face threatened to take her breath away. She frowned, concerned and took her by the elbow and led her to the elevator.

Once the doors had closed Maura let the tears she had been holding back go. She was just as shocked as Jane as the detective gathered her up in her arms. The brunette walked them into her office and locked the door. Maura was still clinging to her when she felt Jane kissing every part of her that she could reach.

Once Maura's sobs had dissipated Jane took half a step back and looked into the hazel eyes with concern. "Maur?"

Maura shook herself off and laughed "I'm sorry Jane I don't know what came over me!"

Jane noticed the red flush appearing on the ME's chest and looked at it pointedly. Maura sighed and hung her head. "You worried about me?" The medical examiner nodded "It's ok Maur, that's allowed."

"But this is who you are, this is what you do, what we do! Why am I reacting in this way?" She shook her head confused.

"This is all so new...it's gonna change things at first k?" Jane tried to smile confidently, truth was it scared her too, she didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost Maura.

Maura nodded and put on a brave face. Truth is, I've always felt like this, I just couldn't show it before.

Jane gathered her into her arms again and chuckled. "Besides come on, you really think anyone's gonna be able to gag Jane Rizzoli?" She felt Maura giggling in her arms and pressed a kiss on top of her head. "Don't worry, this sicko won't get me. I promise." Maura nodded and they parted "I gotta go get ready." They shared a smile.

"I'll see you later still?"

As Jane was stepping out of the door she couldn't help herself "Wild horses couldn't keep me away!" She winked and left.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Short one while I figure out this stupid case! It was supposed to be -Jane went out, caught the killer, yay! And now I'm trying to make sense of it lol why did I put horse gag...why!? Why couldn't it have been something normal lol **

* * *

Jane was wired up and ready to go, according to Frost's information she was looking for Devin Phillips, heir to a wealthy family ranch, breeding and selling race horses, part time horse trainer and riding teacher. One prior arrest due to a suspicion he supplied veterinary drugs to students for recreational usage. The file was incomplete but Frost being the whiz kid he was found that his influential family had the case settled early and hushed up. Jane looked down at Jo who looked positively exuberant about getting a walk in the middle of the day.

Maura was finishing up her autopsy as she looked at the time, it was almost the scheduled time for one of the horseback trail tours that the suspect led. Maura's thoughts turned to Jane. She wanted to go with her, being an experienced rider she may have provided vital evidence, but she had a backlog of reports and wanted to clear those so she could enjoy tonight and potentially start later tomorrow morning. She smiled at the thought of being able to wake up next to Jane again. Once she had finished sewing up the Y incision she picked up her phone and sent a simple text message

'Take care xMx'

Jane's phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw the sender's name pop up 'Googlemouth' it always made her laugh, and it had made Maur laugh too which was even better. She thought back to when she showed the medical examiner what ringtone she had assigned to her and the giggle it had caused. Jane liked to change the ringtones on Maura's phone when she wasn't looking, or when she had fallen asleep before Jane. The last time she had done so, she had changed it to 'Big Spender' while Maur was trying on her millionth dress of the day in a store. Jane laughed in memory of how high the ME jumped in the air when her phone rang. She read the short message and it made her heart soar. It was a simple message but a strong one nonetheless, she knew how much Maura wanted to come with her today but it worked out better this way, let alone the fact that Jane would have been incredibly distracted if Maur had been there, she would have been too worried about protecting her. The memory of what happened with Hoyt still plagued her. She typed back a reply with a loving smile;

'Promise xx now go spend 6 hours deciding on an outfit ;) x'

Maura laughed outloud in the empty morgue and as it echoed around her she felt her stomach sink slightly. _She'll be ok...she's strong, you know that, she's a fighter._ She looked down as she slid Jennifer's body into the mortuary cold chamber and closed the door. She took a moment to look around the room and realised just how empty and lonely it felt simply because she knew Jane was elsewhere. She debated internally and gave a nod. _Finish one report and then go and get ready for tonight...if I'm quick I could pick something new up._ With that in mind she hurried into her office.

Jo was straining at her leash but Jane needed to be vigilant and focused, not running after her loveable mutt. Korsak's voice rumbled in her ear

"See anything yet Jane?"

"Yeah Korsak that's why I'm not saying anything and strolling about!"

Korsak made a face at Frost who stifled a giggle. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed huh Janie?"

The brunette growled, earning her a confused look from her dog "Shut up Korsak. And don't call me Janie!"

Frost couldn't help but pitch in "Maybe she's just not used to sharing her bed hey Korsak?"

Jane froze "Oh you are so lucky I'm not there right now Barold or I'd be kicking your ass!"

"Ooh she didn't deny it!" Frost was laughing and Korsak shook his head.

_Not a good move kid, just coz she ain't here doesn't mean you're safe!_ "Dead man walking kiddo...dead man walking."

"Oh he's not the only one Vince!"

Korsak winced, the only Rizzoli who called him that was Angela... _She ratted us out to Jane? Oh boy..._

Jane grinned as she could all but see the expressions on the boys' faces. "Boys...as much as I'd like to kick both your asses right now, I think there's someone who deserves it first." Her eyes focused in on a guy petting a horse. He fit the photograph Frost had showed her. He was stood alone, hand on the horse, looking around the park focusing on the women. He caught her eye and his stance changed, he stood chest puffed out, hips forward and gave her his best charming smile. It turned her stomach but she gave a dazzling smile back. He began making his way over trailing the horse. "We have a live one."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

Maura rubbed her eyes and she glanced around her office, she noted the poor lighting and decided to call it a night. As she exited the elevator she made the decision to go into the bull pen. It seemed strangely empty without the three of them there. She made her way over to Jane's desk and ran a hand across the back of her chair. _I hope she's back soon. She'll want to have him brought in, interrogated and the case closed tonight...I hope she gets the result...she works so hard._ She smiled proudly as she thought of her detective._ My detective? I like the sound of that._ She gave the chair an affectionate squeeze before heading back downstairs and into her office, she opened her bottom drawer, making sure she was indeed alone, and reached in to pick up her secret stash. She returned to Jane's desk and slid them into her drawer. She looked around the chaotic mess of papers and shook her head, how a detective could be this unorganised astounded her. She found a sticky note and left a message before sticking it to Jane's monitor.

* * *

Devin sauntered over to her like he was God's gift to women. It made her feel physically sick, even more so when she thought of Maur, how perfect and beautiful she was. _How did I ever find guys attractive when I had met her?_ "Hi!" She put on her best interested face and faked a beaming smile while groaning inwardly.

"Hey there beautiful."

_Ugh_. She could hear the boys giggling down her ear and she could have punched them. She tried to look as coy as possible and fluttered her eyelashes. Jo looked up at her and began straining on her leash growling at Devin. _Great! Now you decide to become a good judge of character! Where was this concern for my dating life before Maura?!_ She frowned at her dog and bent down to quiet her. Jo looked at her and whined. "Shh, it's ok Jo."

Devin took the opportunity to clearly ogle down Jane's top and audibly groaned as he adjusted himself through his jeans. "Your dog's nearly as cute as you."

Jane had to swallow hard to stop herself from vomiting. She looked up at him with her best fake smile and in the most convincing flirty, girly voice said "That's quite an impressive animal you have." She heard Korsak snort and gripped Jo's leash tighter.

"You should see me handle her."

"I'll bet you're a great rider." She giggled like a little girl and felt herself scream inwardly.

"Oh you have no idea." He winked crudely at her and she felt her stomach roll in disgust.

"Wow...I wish I could ride." She stood and approached the horse slowly, making sure to stand closer to Devin. She heard him inhale slowly and as she petted the horse she heard him groan softly. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt bile rising.

* * *

Maura stood in front her closet and sighed. She had decided not to pick up something new on her way home, and she was regretting it. _Damn it Jane! Where are we going? I need to dress appropriately!_ She smiled fondly as she raided her closet, so many outfits reminded her of a happy memory with Jane. The skin tight aerodynamic suit she had worn to the softball game where Jane actually let her play for once! A similar tight outfit with the unfortunate acronym across the front they had worn for the marathon. She sighed happily, _she really is perfect. I can't believe she did that for me. Of course they had been interrupted by a murder...as they always were_. Her thoughts went to Jane and wondered what she was doing, if she was safe.

* * *

Devin had stepped in behind her and was reaching over her shoulder to assist her in petting the horse, as he did so he pressed his crotch into Jane and she grimaced. "You wanna go for a ride?"

She turned to him trying not to show the disgust she felt and smiled "Oh I couldn't! I'd fall off!"

He put his hands on her hips and squeezed, "Don't worry, I'll be right there. You'll be perfectly safe." Those words sent a chill down her spine and her thoughts turned to Jennifer. _Poor kid, she must have been sucked in by his 'charm', her love for animals would have been too easy for him._

She batted her eyelashes at him "I'd love to!" He slid a hand down her arm and grasped the leash she was holding, she frowned at him.

"We can't take the mutt, she won't be able to keep up. Don't worry I've got a place in the park where I keep stuff for my riding trails, she'll be alright there while we're away." She reluctantly let go of the leash despite poor Jo's pleading eyes, she bent down to cuddle her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry girl, Korsak'll come get you." She heard Korsak agree and she let Jo go.

"You be alright here with her?" He gestured to the horse. She nodded enthusiastically and watched as he walked off with Jo Friday.

"Korsak, you there?"

"Go ahead Jane, tell me where he's going."

* * *

Maura had gone through half her closet and still couldn't decide, her clothing was picked carefully for each occasion, she wanted to look nice for Jane, and not embarrass her, or herself, by dressing inappropriately. Knowing Jane Maura was inclined to dress casually, Jane wasn't a fan of fancy dining and restaurants, but she also knew how romantic Jane was (even though she would deny it until she was blue in the face) and Maura had a suspicion she would have booked somewhere to try and impress her...not that she needed to. Maura flicked to another outfit, the green dress she wore to Jane's school reunion. That made her stomach flip and gave her butterflies at the memory. She loved playing up the their fictional relationship. Not only did it get Giovanni off her back, but also allowed her and Jane grow closer. She smiled fondly as she remembered Jane pulling her close and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. The intoxicating smell of Jane had made her go a little giddy. She laughed as she remembered Jane sticking her name label on her chest that read 'geek', those touches had distracted Maura greatly, at the time she brushed the thoughts off, now she knew better.

* * *

Korsak followed Jane's directions and watched as the suspect exited a small hut in the park, locked the door and head back toward Jane. "He's heading back to you Jane." When he was sure the coast was clear, Korsak made his way over and jimmied the lock. Once he had managed to break the lock he entered the hut. He was immediately greeted by the distressing sight of Jo Friday and another small dog, unresponsive lying on the ground. He rushed over and checked them over, Jo was alive but her pulse and breathing were laboured, the other dog was gone. He looked around and saw several bottles of liquid ketamine and syringes lying around. Picking up the dead dog he found himself getting upset, _That bastard!_ He checked the collar and read the name and address on the tag, "I've found Jennifer's dog. Dead. That should be enough to get him into questioning, and a warrant. I gotta go take Jo to get looked at."

* * *

Maura had become distracted by going through her clothes and reminiscing. She found the deep fuchsia dress she lent to Jane when she had her date/interview at 'Le Beau Truc'. Maura laughed as she remembered Jane's pronunciation of the French restaurant. She drifted off into her own imagination as she remembered asking Jane to unzip her and seeing her expression, _she looked like a moose caught in headlights...is that right? Hmm I'll have to remember to ask Jane about that later._ She shook her head and reverted back to her former thoughts of when Jane had finally agreed after some persuasion. She had stepped in close, Maura could feel her breath on the back of her neck and she shivered both then and now. She smiled at the memory of the feeling of Jane's hands on her bare skin for the first time, in such a sensitive area anyway. As she had slid her zipper down Maura remembered her stomach flipping but hadn't given much thought to it at that time, simply concentrating on exchanging clothes. _If only I had realised how I felt sooner...that day could have ended very differently._ She chuckled as she remembered the disbelief in Jane's voice when she commented that wearing the detective's clothes had prompted two women to hit on her.

* * *

As Devin made his way back to Jane she heard Korsak's voice announcing his find. _Bastard tried to kill my dog!_ Her face hardened unconsciously and she saw the confusion flash on his face, his steps faltered and as she went to reach for her hidden badge he took off. Jane groaned "Why do they always run?" She took off after him, yelling at him to stop and announcing who she was.

She heard Frost in her ear "Jane you need a hand?"

She half laughed as she ran "No partner just kick back and relax I got this!"

Frost shook his head and smiled as the Rizzoli trademark sarcasm shone through and he took off to cut Devin off. By the time he got there Jane was straddling the suspect holding his hands, red faced and flushed. As Frost holstered his gun he laughed at the sight. She gave him a warning glare and he pressed his lips together tightly.

"What took you so long ma'am?"

He ignored her and took over as he cuffed and led the suspect away.

Jane watched with satisfaction. _Maybe I will make dinner after all...I hope Jo's gonna be ok...that bastard's gonna pay_.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

Jane slammed her hands down on the table either side of Jennifer's photo and glared into the amused eyes of Devin Phillips. His smug, self assured, pompous expression was driving her insane. The little prick had said two words since they got him into interrogation. Lawyer. Now. She knew it was him, and the way he left Jennifer's dog in that hut, as soon as they were granted a warrant they'd find all the physical evidence they needed at his ranch...but little 'my daddy owns half this city' Devin had powerful connections and every attempt at a warrant was currently being blocked.

Frost looked at his partner with concern. They both knew that as soon as Devin's lawyer arrived he would be out of here, and now he knew they were onto him he would go clean up any incriminating evidence. He knew Jane was on edge and if she wasn't careful she would go too far and really land herself in trouble. He cleared his throat and received the Rizzoli death stare, he gestured outside and the detective huffed and slammed her way out of the door.

Jane had the sense to keep her mouth shut until they were in the bull pen away from that little shit but boy did she let rip when they got to the bull pen. "What the fuck Frost? What you scared I'm gonna lose it? Is that it? I've sat in front of people like that all my life you think I can't handle him? He's nothing! He's another worthless little ass who would be nothing without his precious daddy and you think I can't break him?! I've sat face to face with Hoyt remember! I've been pinned to the floor by that bastard and still faced him time after time. So don't you dare tell me I need to cool off!"

He waited patiently until her rant was over and said nothing. Panting from exertion from the pent up anger she glared at him until she felt it easing. He saw the fire lower in her eyes and nodded at her. She nodded back and they both felt the mutual respect pass between them. "Gonna chase that warrant."

She watched as he turned and left. _Damn. He's good._ She laughed silently. _He's right, can't let the prick get to me. We need to be cleverer than him, shouldn't be hard, he thinks he's untouchable...just need to find that button, he's so arrogant he won't be able to resist...just gotta find that button. _She sat in her chair and chewed her thumb until she noticed the bright pink sticky note attached to her computer. She pulled it off and frowned;

Bottom drawer. Relax. You have this. Trust your intestines Detective Smartypants. xMx

She shook her head, _seriously, dumbest genius ever!_ She reached into her bottom drawer and laughed out loud as she pulled out the most expensive, exclusive brand of instant coffee complete in a gold tin, and a bag of super special fudge clusters. _Maura's fudge clusters? Wow she must really like me!_ She smiled affectionately as she took the coffee to make a cup, she got out her phone and held it to her ear.

"Detective."

The seductive tone made Jane falter in her steps. She smiled widely._ She never answers the phone to anyone without her usual greeting of stating her name._

"...Jane?"

Jane blushed as she realised she hadn't said anything. "Yeah it's me, I mean, um hi." _Smooth Rizzoli!_ Her heart lifted as she heard the laughter on the end of the phone.

Maura heard the telltale pop of a tin of coffee being opened and smiled "Ah you found your presents then?"

"Thank you Maur. That was really sweet of you."

"Well I figured you might need a pick me up. How did it go? I trust you are well?"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm alive?"

"You're clearly alive Jane unless you're even more irresponsible than I realise and are making coffee and chatting whilst dying."

"Alright little miss literal!"

"So...how is it going? Are you nearly finished?" The ME asked hopefully.

Jane sighed "I don't know baby...the perp's a complete tool but he's protected, daddy's little boy, can't get to him without solid evidence but we can't get the warrant...if he walks we'll never find anything."

Maura smiled as she noted the pet name that Jane didnt seem to realise she had called her. _I've never been one for nicknames between lovers...but there's something oddly comforting about that._ "Do you need me to come in and go over the evidence again Jane?"

"No, no! Fuuck that's good!" The first sip of coffee was glorious and perked her right up, who knew instant could be this good?!

Maura's body instantly reacted to Jane's low curse and she found herself squeezing her legs together. _Oh my..._

Jane heard the medical examiner's breath catch and she chuckled deeply "Hear something you like Doctor?"

_That is not fair!_ Maura smiled cheekily "Perhaps...it's probably a good thing I've only just gotten out of the shower...I'm already soaking wet."

Jane nearly dropped her cup of coffee as she gasped down the phone "Doctor Isles!"

"Hear something you like Detective?" She chuckled "Perhaps that's a little more incentive to get your man hmm?"

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Maybe." She thought back to their earlier topic "You mentioned a strong father figure?"

"Pardon?" Jane was thrown by the sudden change in topic.

"That may be your way in, he clearly isn't ashamed by his sexual fantasies or he would have reacted to the photograph so perhaps the best way to get to him is through the origin of his need for sexual outlets in unconventional practices. A strong father figure could suggest an inferiority complex, it could explain his need to control the sex, perhaps he started with animals due to their general ease of control and manipulation, perhaps that's why he drugged and harnessed Jennifer."

Jane could have kissed her. Well, she would have done if she were there anyway, but now even more so! "You are a genius!"

"It's simply a theory Jane."

"...wait...did you just guess?"

Maura's eyes widened in horror and she spun to face the mirror praying her chest wasn't flushing "U-um no! I theorised. I took the information collected and compared it with my medical knowledge and simply suggested a possible theory and outcome. I am no way guessing the outcome nor suggesting I am right."

Jane simply laughed "Well if you're right and I still get out on time to make dinner you owe me a drink for guessing!"

"I did n-" she sighed, arguing with Jane was usually futile...and she wanted her to finish ASAP. "Fine." She agreed begrudgingly.

Jane spied Frost waving at her, she said a quick thanks and goodbye and raced over to him "Warrant?"

Her face fell as he shook his head "Guess who is here though." The brunette frowned. "Daddy to the rescue."

"What?!" Jane's mind set racing, that probably meant they didn't have long left. _Shit I hope Maura's right._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**To those wanting me to finish the case and move on trust me that's all I want too but I'm not prepared to rush it and make it trivial, i try not to write anything that goes against the characters I have written, the Philips family aren't gonna make it easy for Jane to solve it so I'm not gonna just spring a confession from nowhere, hope u understand, it will done over with soon tho xx**

* * *

Maura sat on the edge of her bed in a fluffy towel looking at her phone fondly. Jane had said an abrupt goodbye, something about Frost having something, she hoped that it meant a quick end to the case, not purely for selfish reasons, though she couldn't deny having some selfish reasons, but she also didn't want another tough case to take it out of Jane.

Jane followed Frost and saw in the distance an angry older version of Devin, giving hell to the patrol officer with him. Jane swooped in saving the officer and looked pointedly at the gentleman. "There a problem here?"

Thomas Philips looked at the brunette with distain. "I highly doubt you can help but perhaps you can find this Detective Rizzoli who thinks he can keep my son in here like some common criminal." He turned his nose up at her and stepped away.

As he stepped away, like he was too good to be in her space, Jane felt something snap inside her, the red haze started to descend and she opened her mouth to retort when her phone buzzed, interrupting her train of thought. She opened the message quickly and as soon as it had descended the rage dissipated.

'Go get your man detective then come home and get your woman - doctor's orders xMx'

Jane couldn't help but smile widely, her smile was soon replaced by a grimace when Mr Philips cleared his throat. She met his annoyed gaze and gritted her teeth, yelling and screaming wasn't going to get her anywhere with this jerk.

She batted her eyelashes and decided to play dumb. "Your son?" She heard Frost disguise a laugh with a cough and had to concentrate not to laugh herself.

He eyed her suspiciously before smiling smugly and holding out his hand "Thomas Philips."

She did her best little girl impression as she shook his hand. _Let's see if like father like son applies here._ "Oh wow...THE Thomas Philips?" By the egotistical smirk on his face, it was definitely true. "You know ever since I was a little girl I always wanted my own horse, to learn how to ride."

His chest physically puffed out and the detective had to hold back a giggle "Well perhaps once this mess is cleared up you would like to visit, I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two Ms...?"

"Rizzoli...Detective Rizzoli." _Haha! Take that you smug prick!_

All credit to him, despite the shock which was apparent on his face, his years of socialising with the upper classes had taught him how to fall gracefully. He simply bowed his head slightly and came back to meet her gaze with a smile. "My sincerest apologies, Detective. I do hope my earlier mistake has not offended you."

_Wow this guy is some piece of work._ Jane could practically see the oil dripping out of him, but she maintained the polite smile and shook her head. "Not at all Mr Philips, in a male dominated profession it does happen."

"Please, call me Thomas." He smiled as his gaze lowered. "I must say it isn't an unpleasant surprise, I imagine you are rather impressive at work."

Jane shuddered inwardly. _So much like his son, now I know where Devin gets his snake-like charm._ She fluttered her eyelashes and averted her gaze coyly. "I wouldn't say that."

His smile lit up as the little woman bowed before his awesomeness "So...detective. My son?"

"Oh yes of course, we are inquiring about the unfortunate death of a young woman, we have reason to believe your son knew her." She began fiddling with her hair, noting his gaze following her every move.

"I presume my son has told you he doesn't know this girl?"

"Actually he hasn't said anything other than he wants his lawyer."

His gaze snapped back to her eyes, he was not happy with that information. "Really? Well I'm sure we can clear this up without involving lawyers. I presume I can see him?"

Jane pretended to think it over "Well...it's not standard procedure to let anyone but his legal counsel into interrogation..."

He placed a condescending hand on her shoulder "Well as a detective I'm sure you could clear it...I'd be ever so grateful."

She wanted nothing more than to punch him in the mouth right now but instead she smiled sweetly and turned to Frost who was positively red from trying to hold in his laughter "Would you escort Mr Philips in to see his son?"

"But Ja-"

She shot him a look that clearly said 'I'll explain later' and he gestured to Thomas and led him to interrogation. Jane and Frost made a big deal of turning off the video and sound recorders and cleared everyone out. Once they had vacated the room Jane snuck into the observation room._ Let's see what Daddy has to say._

Thomas waited for the door to be closed and sat down next his son. Whilst his facial expressions were calm and unrevealing, his body language showed his was furious with his son. "Devin. It seems there has been some sort of confusion here." He leaned in closely to whisper in his son's ear "What the hell have you done now?"

Jane smiled widely. _Oh Mr Philips. You really think I can't hear you if you whisper? You clearly aren't familiar with the work of Barry Frost, technological whiz kid extraordinaire._ Whilst turning off all the standard equipment, Frost had taken Jane's hidden mic from the sting earlier, placed it under the table and given Jane the ear piece.

Devin smiled at his father confidently "Chill out dad, they have nothing on me."

Thomas' face grew dark "I didn't ask you that."

Devin's gaze flickered around the room nervously "I didn't do anything!"

Thomas' gaze fell on the photograph of Jennifer Jane had conveniently forgotten to take with her. He held it up accusingly "So this isn't the result of one of your sick games?" Devin blushed and avoided his father's gaze. "How stupid can you be! I'll deal with this but this has to stop! This isn't normal!"

Devin snapped "Normal! Normal? Is that what I'm supposed to be? Normal! Because you're so goddamn perfect!"

Thomas glared at his son and grabbed him viciously by the collar "Well at least I'm a real man. I don't need some sick fantasy to get mine working!" Devin looked like a little boy about to cry. "Now I'll deal with that pretty little detective, and you...you keep your mouth shut."

Jane scowled at him through the two way mirror. She turned to Frost "You stay here, keep on at Devin, now his dad's got to him he'll be easier to crack, overuse the term 'normal'."

"Where the hell you going?" Frost frowned.

Jane swallowed thickly "I'm going on a date with daddy! Stall him from cleaning up after his son. You call me when you get that confession and warrant and I'll get the evidence."

"Ok...you be careful, apples don't fall far from the tree."

Jane smiled "Who me? I'm always careful!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Not getting much feedback on these new chapters, hope ur all still with me x not long now and it'll b back to focusing on those women we love to love x**

* * *

Jane exited the observation room and positioned herself outside the interrogation room. She glanced upwards and silently cursed herself._ The things I do to get the bad guy._ She bent down, taking her phone out of its holster and as she heard the door handle move she paused, ass up. She hated herself in that moment. It was something she had always prided herself on, she was a detective. Not a female detective, just a cop, just the same as the guys. But sometimes needs must. If she wanted to catch this sick bastard, she needed to use her female wiles.

So many thoughts were racing around Thomas' mind. Thoughts of his son, the troubled boy who rebelled and lashed out from a young age. The anger and violence that were revealed in his teenage years. After the death of his wife it was all too easy for Thomas to step away from his son. All he did was upset him, cause problems, physically take it out on his father. With a vast fortune and an empire he could rule and absorb himself into he concentrated on what he knew how to do. He didn't know how to handle Devin, so he didn't. The guilt surrounding his son's upbringing, his rocky behaviour and tempestuousness made him make allowances. A lot of allowances. Devin could get away with murder...he swallowed thickly at that thought. One thing ruled over any guilt however, and that was pride. If Devin needed help, and he did, Thomas would sort it. He would not leave him to the cops, he would not let his son be humiliated. It was time to save their reputation.

It felt like she had been bent over for years until she heard that door close and the disgusting growl that came out of the older man's mouth. Her whole body shuddered in recoil and she closed her eyes. Two images flashed in front of her. Maura. Her rock, never had she met anyone who grounded her quite she did. No matter what they had gone through, they had come out of it because of one another. She had never felt so lost as she did when they fell out. It very nearly destroyed her, Hoyt, Marino, none of the people she had faced had affected her quite like not speaking to Maura did. The second image she saw was of Jennifer. A young girl, a girl with a passion, who was training to take care of living creatures, a girl who spent every moment of her life caring for those who had no voice themselves. A girl who needed justice. Jane wasn't about to let money and influence roll her case over.

The brunette detective was bent over with her perfect ass high in the air. Thomas groaned appreciatively and she turned to face him, blushing. _Time to get little miss detective off our backs._ It was a shame because she really was a pretty little thing, but he wasn't about to let her get the better of him nor his son. "Well detective my son informs me this is all a big mistake, I'll get our lawyer to speed things along. I was wondering, if you can leave this in the hands of your colleague, whether you would like to take me up on the offer of coming for a ride perhaps?"

She made a big show of pretending to think about it "Oh um I'm not sure...my superior wouldn't like it too much..." He stepped in so close she nearly gagged on his ridiculous cologne.

He placed a hand on her lovely slender shoulder and squeezed "Oh now, I'm sure something can be arranged...I'm a very influential man..." He leaned close to her ear and whispered the last part.

_Do women really fall for this? I mean come on! I'd rather have Giovanni lick my face!_ She accidentally laughed out loud at that thought, _Poor Maura._

Thomas frowned at her outburst of laughter and she flushed a deep red colour, he shrugged it off as nervousness and held his arm out. Smiling as she linked her arm through his he led her away.

* * *

Frost entered the interrogation room and Devin quickly snapped on his mask of indifference.

"Where's my lawyer?"

"On his way, why you got something you wanna say?"

"No."

"That's a real shame, you could help yourself out if you tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"That right? You know my uncle had that kinda problem, it's pretty normal...well for old guys anyway, can't say I've ever had-"

"Shut up!"

Frost held back a smile as Devin's face grew a shade darker. _Whaddya know Rizzoli was right, daddy really did rattle someone's cage._ "Hey man no offence! It's totally normal man, biology's a bitch! Mind you if you're anything like your old man" Frost whistled "Boy you got nothing to worry about! That guy has got style!"

Devin's fury was building, he was furiously tapping his foot, grinding his teeth and gripping the table with all his might. It took all his willpower not to throw it at that smug little irritating cop. "Yeah well it runs in the family." He tried to throw out his best confident smug grin.

"Really? Seems to me like if you were like your father, you wouldn't need to drug or tie up your girls..."

"He's not-" Devin stopped himself quickly "I didn't do that. I already told you. Now where's my lawyer?"

"On his way I told you. Hey man it's totally normal to be pissed at your dad! My dad? He swoops in like he owns everything and tries to take over all the time! I know how you feel bro."

Devin snarled "I am not your 'bro', you are nothing like me. Unlike your father, my father actually does own everything, and soon it will all be mine. So nothing about us is similar."

Frost sat opposite him and rocked the chair back onto two legs "I hear you. Your life must be anything but normal man!"

Devin's face twitched involuntarily at the word. "What?"

"Well when I meet people they just see the badge. I guess when they meet you they see the money...or your dad. That can't be normal, you know? People assuming they know you coz they know your father? You ain't the same person, you're just an average normal human being."

"I'm not normal..." Devin's eyes grew wide as he realised how that sounded "I-I mean, I'm not normal, I'm not a regular everyday person. I am a Philips. We are not normal we are the elite."

Frost held his hands up in mock surrender "I get you. Sorry man. I guess I don't know what's what."

Devin settled down and began to look in control again.

Frost saw his opening "Hell you're right. You're anything but normal."

Devin's eyes snapped to his, they were black with fury, he snarled "What?"

Frost sat the chair down and leaned in closer over the table until he was almost nose to nose with the other man, he spoke every word slowly and purposefully "You're not normal."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Thanks for the feedback I had a bit of a wobble! To those still liking it thank you for ur continued support, those not liking it apologies but I swear to u the case is almost over & it'll be worth it x**

* * *

Jane was sat on something so big she would sworn it was a dinosaur, not a horse. She tried to keep calm but her palms were sweaty and she couldn't grip the reins as tight as she wanted to. Thomas was chattering about something to do with riding and the horse and her heels but Jane was pretty sure she had blacked out somewhere. She kept trying to flirt and smile but damn if it wasn't difficult to pretend to be interested in a scumbag like him, let alone when straddling a beast that could well have eaten her!

Thomas handed her over into the capable hands of one of his trainers at the ranch and smiled warmly at the attractive detective. _If only I had the time to get to know you a little better. Sitting behind you on the horse would just be too delicious._ He sobered as his thoughts turned to his idiot son. _But I have to go clear up somebody's disgusting mess._

Jane's eyes widened in panic as the creep left her in the control of some spotty teenager who looked like he could barely control his own lanky body let alone the hulk of animal in between her legs! She tried to keep her eyes on Thomas as he walked off. It was starting to fall dark and the dusky surroundings weren't helping. She saw him talking and gesturing towards her, she looked away abruptly, trying to pretend to pay attention to the gangly pizza faced kid who was incessantly whining about something or other. She glanced back up and saw Thomas look around suspiciously before slinking off behind the stables into some sort of woodland. _Gotcha._

* * *

Maura was putting the finishing touches to her subtle make up as she glanced at the time and checked her phone, willing it to make a noise. _Jane didn't say what time dinner was...it's only 7pm now, perhaps there is still hope._ She wandered into her kitchen, she fed Bass and stood with a glass of merlot placed ponderously against her lips. She let her imagination run away with her and began envisioning all the delights that awaited her tonight.

* * *

Jane was trying to steer the horse to where she had lost sight of Thomas but the dumb kid kept taking the reins back and talking to her like she was as dumb as he looked. She huffed, there were two other attendants with them now, clearly under strict instructions to keep an eye on her. Her phone buzzed and she struggled to get it out of its holder without loosing her grip on the reins. She gathered the reins in one hand and snuck a look at her phone while pizza face and the other horse enthusiasts chatted excitedly about something horsey no doubt.

* * *

Frost leant even closer to Devin until they were sharing the same air and repeated himself slowly "You're not normal."

Devin let out a roar and grabbed Frost by the collar, launching himself over the table and landing on top of him, red faced and screaming "Fuck you!"

The officer with them went to race over but Frost caught his eye and shook his head. _I've got him now, let's see how far we can get him to go._ Frost pushed Devin off him and the two stood facing one another, panting. "Yeah? Would you like that huh? Or is it just dumb animals that get you hot?"

Devin had no rationality left inside him, he could just feel the pure unbridled rage that this detective had brought out in him. He launched himself at him again and shook him violently "I am not sick! I am not sick!"

Frost laughed cruelly at him egging him on "No of course not! I mean everyone wants to fuck a woman dressed like a horse right!?"

Devin pushed away from Frost and was looking off into the distance like he wasn't even seeing him anymore "N-no...she wouldn't do what I wanted she wouldn't be quiet. None of them would do what I wanted. They wouldn't be obedient!"

Frost kept his voice even and calm so as not to break Devin out of this truthful trance "What did you do?"

"Had to teach them, train them. Had to show them obedience."

Frost frowned "Why did you drug them?"

"Have to put down the animal when she gets violent. Dangerous."

Devin paled and sank to the floor once he had snapped out of his revery and sat with his head in hands sobbing "No, dad's gonna kill me...no. Stupid stupid freak!"

Frost ran out of the room, texting at the same time, to get that all important warrant._ Just hope it's not too late..._

* * *

Jane lit up at the one worded text message from Frost;

'Go'

She looked around frantically, looking down she realised just how big this monster was and she was ashamed to say fear took hold of her. She hastily put her phone away and grabbed the reins. She looked down at the horse and closed her eyes briefly, said a quick prayer and dug her heels in. She screamed as the beast took off, full gallop, jostling her about in the saddle. _Jesus! Why didn't I listen to him earlier?! _She was hanging on for dear life as the horse tore through the field. They went past the woodland and she saw a makeshift dirt path that Thomas must have disappeared up. She took a deep breath and yanked the reins in that direction and squealed as the horse thundered through the trees.

Thomas was almost at the makeshift treehouse Devin had built himself as a child. Thomas never came here, it was yet another reminder of his failings as a father. As he was nearing the hut he heard a squeal and the thundering sound of hooves approaching. He turned just in time to see the detective and his horse come flying toward him. He had no time to react other than to shout and raise his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

Jane didn't have time to react as the horse reared up and she lost her grip and fell off the beast backwards and landed heavily.

* * *

**_To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**So so close now can u feel it? :) x**

* * *

Jane groaned as the paramedic brushed against her head wound for what felt like the millionth time "Yeah that big ass lump? That's the part that hurts! You wanna not keep poking it?" She could see a figure smirking out of the corner of her eye and she rolled her own eyes. "Don't think I can't see you smirking. Jack ass."

Frost snorted, who knew Jane would be so cranky after being thrown off a horse? He tried to keep a straight face but the sheer thought of it was just too fantastic.

* * *

Once Frost had the warrant he jumped into his car, flicked on the sirens and sped all the way to the Philips' ranch. He had Frankie over at the park gathering evidence from there but he hadn't heard anything off Jane, he was worried. His thoughts immediately sprang to Hoyt and how Korsak had saved her back then but how she couldn't handle having him as a partner after that. He liked working with Jane, yeah she could be a real pain in the ass but she was damn good cop and a great partner. He wasn't gonna let her down.

Jane squinted after the beast who had bolted. She lay her head back and sighed. _Well that sucked! _Everything hurt and she was about to whine when she heard footsteps and suddenly snapped back into reality. _Philips_. She unholstered her gun and achingly got to her feet. Her head was pounding and she could feel her hair stuck, she was bleeding from somewhere. Her left knee didn't bend right as she hobbled toward the treehouse. She was scratched and bruised, but most of all, pissed off. She grimaced as she reached the base of the treehouse and began to climb as silently as she could.

Frost pulled the car to a screeching stop drawing attention to himself. He jumped out shouting orders and questions at the flummoxed stable workers who altogether managed to point him in some sort of direction, mumbling about a crazy female horse or something. He got out his phone and tried to call Jane again.

Jane was almost at the top when her damn phone started to ring. She cursed under her breath and fumbled around trying to get it out and silence it. She dropped it down onto the ground as she was fumbling. She looked down at it dismayed. _Shit. Now what?_ Philips probably heard that...if I go down and get it he may have destroyed all the evidence we need. She nodded to herself, determined as ever and leapt up the last few rungs and into the treehouse. She held her gun out and opened her mouth. No words came out. _That is not what I was expecting._

Frost sped through the woodland until he spotted the treehouse. He manoeuvred his way over silently, checking the area around him for any clues. He could hear no voices and there looked to be signs of a struggle and horse tracks leading away. He knelt down and saw a small patch of blood on the ground. He unholstered his gun and called for back up. _Where are you Jane?_

Thomas Philips was stood still, shocked, dismayed, heartbroken, devastated. They were just a few of the things he was feeling. He turned to the brunette detective with tears in his eye. He shook his head and spread his hands out. "I didn't know."

Jane had seen a lot of crime scenes. A lot of murders. Some horrific, some that would stay with her forever. This was disturbing on another level. There were several young female bodies, in various stages of decomposition, some in various stages of dissection. The 'finished' product were like hunting trophies, the girls' heads severed from their bodies, bits in their mouths so far that they had cut into their cheeks so far as the bone. The more complete bodies showed the extensive torture they were forced to suffer before being executed. Whip slashes, branding and numerous other cuts and bruises. Jane heard a gag from behind her and turned just in time to see Frost barrel back outside to throw up. She looked back at Thomas. A part of her felt sorry for him. Another part was furious that he didn't know what was happening under his nose.

Once they had Philips taken in for questioning and the crime lab were processing the scene Frost had chance to catch Jane up on the conversation with Devin. They discussed the case and when Jane started talking about the demon horse from hell Frost just burst out laughing. She'd have hit him but the paramedic insisted on checking her wounds. Frost stepped back to check up on Jo and Korsak. Jane looked at the paramedic fussing over her and was getting cranky "Listen I don't need you to do this, I've got places to be!"

"Ma'am you need to be checked over at the hospital you have a suspected concussion."

"Concussion my ass I'll be fine, besides I've got a doctor at home!" She smiled widely at that prospect and reached for her phone. She frowned when it wasn't there. "Hey did you take my phone?"

"No ma'am." The irritating paramedic jabbed at the wound again.

"Hey! Can you quit that?! Where's my phone?!" She was getting wound up now. She grabbed the paramedic's wrist and yanked it to look at the watch. "Shit!" They had missed their reservations. "Phone!"

Frost heard the commotion, hung up from Korsak and went over "There a problem?"

Jane sighed in exasperation "Yes! The devil's own horse tried to kill me, this...person keeps poking me where it hurts, I am missing a reservation I made at a very posh restaurant and I can't find my phone!" She pouted like a five year old and wanted to cry. "It's not fair."

Frost hide his smile well "Ok, how's this? We find your phone, you call the restaurant and explain you are the best homicide detective who has just cracked a big case so you need feeding, I go back to the precinct and take care of the rest? Oh and Korsak is looking after Jo tonight, she's gonna be ok."

Jane leapt up and hugged Frost who stood stock still in shock. She beamed at him, jumping up and down in excitement and gently held her hand up to her head wound wincing. "No jumping."

The paramedic scowled "Hospital detective. You need that seeing to."

Jane looked pleadingly at Frost who simply shrugged "Doctor's orders."

She hung her head in defeat and got into the ambulance dejectedly._ There is only one doctor I want to be bossed around by tonight._

* * *

_****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

Maura was pacing, phone to her ear, frowning. Jane wasn't answering her phone, it was going straight to voicemail. Immediately the medical examiner's mind started to race. _What if she's been taken hostage again? What if they've hurt her? What if..._ The last thought didn't bear thinking about. She looked up at the time for the thousandth time, panicked. It was nearly 9pm, she couldn't imagine her booking anything for after this time. She chewed on her lip worriedly. She stopped trying Jane and dialled Frost.

Frost's phone rang incessantly as he was racing back to the precinct, he quickly glanced over and saw the caller ID was Doctor Isles. _She probably wants an update on the case and the evidence we found so she can get a head start on analysing it. She'll have to wait I've gotta sort out Devin and his father._

Frost's phone rang out to voicemail and she felt the instant sting of tears greet her eyes. She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. She dialled another number and sighed in relief as Korsak's voice floated down the line. "Oh thank god! What's happened? Is everyone alright? Where's Jane?" The questions sped out of her mouth almost incoherently.

Korsak looked down at Jo, perplexed "Doctor Isles?" The dog's tail started wagging immediately at the mention of the ME's name. He smiled. _Just like Jane._ He chuckled silently as he remembered his conversation with Angela earlier that same day.

"Yes, yes. Sorry." She was flustered and her imagination was running away with her, all she could see was the image of Jane tied up on that bed with Dominic caressing her. She shuddered. It nearly destroyed her seeing her up on that screen and not being able to save her. To save her like Jane had saved her so many times before. A tear rolled down the medical examiner's cheek._ I'm not there...she's in trouble and I wasn't there._

Korsak smiled at the concern in the ME's voice but sobered as he recalled his conversation with Frost "She had to go to hospital I think, Frost was telling me, they found lots of bodies in there so you're gonna be busy tomorrow doc."

"Hospital?" The tears were now streaming and she struggled to keep her voice from shaking.

Korsak chuckled "Apparently the horse she was given didn't take to her! Frost didn't say it was serious, I wouldn't worry doc." He heard a quiet mumbled goodbye and then silence. He bent down and scratched Jo's head "I think someone's worried about Janie." He smiled._ About time._

Maura was already by her front door pulling on her jacket when she received a call from an unknown number, panicked she answered hurriedly "Jane?" She tried desperately to hold back a sob when there was no reply.

"Really? You're a psychic genius now?" Jane reverted back to her standard sarcasm to hide how emotional she was feeling. She had heard the ME's quiet sob and it had grasped at her heart.

Maura couldn't speak. There were so many emotions rolling around her body that she was overwhelmed and she just listened.

Jane hesitated for a moment until she heard the uneven breathing down the line. She was so touched that Maura cared about her that much. She started to chuckle and was delighted when the medical examiner joined in her laughter. She quietened for a moment and sighed "I'm sorry I fucked up our date...I lost the table..."

Maura was trying to stop her joyful tears from ruining her make up and she laughed "Language Jane." She heard the low chuckle and smiled. "Are you ok?"

Jane heard the undertone of fear in her voice, she knew how it felt to know the person you cared about was elsewhere and possibly hurt. She had felt the pain so immensely when Paddy had taken Maura. That moment when her phone rang sealed how much she was head over heels in love with the medical examiner, even if she didn't realise it at the time. "I'm fine...just a bump on the head, couple of scratches. Nothing to worry about."

Maura sighed in relief "They must have taken you in, to be absolutely sure you weren't suffering from a traumatic brain injury. A concussion can lead to other troubles and if you were showing signs of a serious head trauma it's important that they check it thoroughly. Did you know that the Glasgow Coma Scale, the GCS is used to determine the severity of brain trauma, it was developed in 1974-" she was interrupted by a familiar sarcastic tone.

"Thank you Google." Jane smiled fondly.

Maura laughed, it had taken her a while to realise at first but when Jane teased her it was a sign of affection, not ridicule. "Sorry does Janie have a boo-boo?" She could practically hear the Rizzoli eye roll down the phone and giggled.

Jane smirked "What an African robe? No you never did buy me one!"

Maura was silent for a moment before a beaming smile spread across her face "You remembered?"

"I remember everything you tell me."

It was said quietly and Maura almost missed it but it made her well up again this time with pride and adoration. She heard some commotion behind Jane and the brunette began arguing with someone.

"What? No I told you, I'm fine! I have plans! Get off!"

Maura giggled to herself "Jane! Go and get examined properly please?"

Jane sulked "I'd rather you examine me..."

The sultry tone made the ME's stomach flutter and she hummed in agreement. "Well if you do as you're told and be a good little detective maybe, maybe you can come over."

Jane bit her lip at the prospect "Bossy." They both smiled. "Might be late though babe..."

Maura lit up as an idea sprang to mind "Whatever time Jane. I want you here." She dipped her voice to a husky volume and was rewarded with a groan from the brunette.

Jane perked up at the promise of seeing Maura after all and blurted out a quick goodbye. She turned to the harassed nurse "Alright let's do this and fast!"

* * *

_****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Bit of a short one, apologies, u should kno by now I'm a sucker for an ending that makes u want more so I couldn't resist! More coming very soon I promise x**

* * *

Jane stepped out of the hospital and groaned. It was dark, rainy and cold. It made her just want to go home and sulk, it was pathetic but she was tired and grumpy and it had been a really long day all in all. A highlight of which was meeting one of Satan's minions and it had all culminated in her missing her first real date with Maura at a really nice restaurant. She considered calling Maur and just explaining how she was feeling, but firstly, she didn't want to upset her and completely ruin the night and she also knew that if she told the ME she wasn't feeling well, then she would just rush over to Jane's apartment to take care of her. As hard as she could, without hurting her head again, she shook herself out of her funk and scolded herself. _I've been in worse messes than this before and I owe Maura a date._ She thought about stopping off to pick up some flowers or something but it seemed trite so instead she simply hailed down a cab and started to make her way to Maura's. She winced at her reflection in the rear view mirror and tried in vain to tame her unruly curls that had been made worse in the rain.

Maura sat in her bedroom looking around her to make sure she had everything. She chewed her lip nervously._ What if Jane isn't feeling well? Would all this seem presumptuous and rude? _She was contemplating packing it all up when she heard car brakes outside. She wanted to laugh at the instantaneous butterflies she got in her stomach but she just looked around again nervously. _Perhaps I should just tuck Jane in bed in the guest room to ensure she had a good nights rest after her hard day._ She sat still mind racing, indecisively flitting back and forth between decisions. It was only after a couple of minutes she realised that she had not heard her front door. She was puzzled._ Perhaps it wasn't Jane in the car...but it's late, where is she?_ She got up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her outfit and walked toward her front door.

Jane stood in the cold rain chewing on her thumb. It was a silly dilemma but she couldn't seem to resolve it. _Doorbell or key? _She was used to letting herself in, as Maura also did at her apartment, but she had decided that when she picked up the medical examiner for dinner she would be the perfect 'gentleman' and pick her up like a proper first date, walk her home and treat her like a lady. Now plans had changed she just couldn't decide. She raised her hand to the door when it swung open and the Massachusetts chief medical examiner stood in front of her, wearing Jane's softball shirt and some of her shorts.

Maura smiled proudly as the brunette was rendered speechless as she took in her unusual outfit. She felt pleased that she had made the right decision after all. Jane had had a long day and was upset about missing their date, what she needed was comfort and a home from home so when Maura had popped round to Jane's apartment she picked up some of Jane's clothes so she could be clean and comfortable. She was stood analysing her appearance when she got back and didn't want to remind Jane of their missed date and so decided to wear something of Jane's too.

The ME always looked immaculate. Whatever she was doing she seemed perfectly dressed for it and always had the right accessories and make up to accentuate her beauty. Jane was always in awe of her effortless grace and beauty, but never more so than right now. Wearing one of her shirts that stretched over Maura's ample chest and fell just short of the waistband of her shorts that clung to her shapely hips, she had never looked sexier. It of course helped that it was her shirt, before that moment she'd never really understood the attraction guys had for girls wearing their shirts. Now she knew. Maura had her hair loose and Jane could smell the fragrant perfume from her shampoo already and she wasn't close yet. Best of all Maura wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup. She didn't ever overdo her makeup, it was understated and classy, but seeing Maura without any at all, not only accentuated her natural beauty but also made Jane feel really special. She knew that Maura didn't feel overly confident and quite plain when she didn't wear any at all. She was wrong. She looked breathtaking. "You look stunning."

Maura blushed and pulled at the hem of the shirt and looked at Jane through her lashes and bit her lip "It's a bit tight..." Her only response was a primal growl from Jane that made her shiver with delight. When Jane still didn't move to come in Maura couldn't help but giggle, she turned and walked into the house, purposefully swaying her hips clad in those small shorts, she looked back over her shoulder and with a cheeky wink asked "Are you coming?"

Jane gulped as her mouth went instantly dry at the insinuation in that loaded question and she followed like a faithful puppy practically panting after her mistress.

* * *

_****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Bit of fluff x sorry I know I take chapters to describe 2 mins of action I can't help it I just get caught up with it x**

* * *

As Jane followed her into the house Maura turned abruptly and the brunette stumbled into her. Maura caught her by the upper arms and regained their balance. She looked up into the chocolate eyes and sighed a happy smile before grasping the lapels of Jane's blazer and stripping it off her before tossing it over onto the couch.

Jane followed the movement of the blazer with her eyes and looked back astonished "Isn't that going to wrinkle?" She smirked at her own joke. Maura didn't bother responding and simply pushed Jane backwards into the wall. Jane's smirk vanished and her breathing got heavier. _Wow never seen Maur like this before, it's sexy as hell!_

The medical examiner noted the change in breathing and the colour of Jane's eyes darkening and she logged the information away for another time. For now she dropped to the floor and began tackling Jane's clunky boots.

"Maur what are you doing?"

Maura looked at the detective with an eyebrow raised "Taking off your shoes."

It was said so matter of fact that Jane couldn't think of a suitable witty response so she simply stared in shock at the beautiful ME taking off her boots for her. Once she was shoeless Maura grabbed her hand and pulled her into her bedroom. Jane stood in the doorway stunned as she watched Maura navigate around the obstacles in the room and gestured toward the bed. Jane's favourite comfy t shirt and boy shorts were laid on the bed neatly. All around the room were all the candles she had bought for the night before. Her carefully chosen flowers were in a beautiful vase and all the food was spread across a blanket on top of the bed along with some petals. A bottle of wine and a few beers were chilling in an ice bucket.

Maura looked over sheepishly. _It won't be what she's expecting, I hope she's not disappointed, she was certainly aroused perhaps this will be a let down._ When Jane didn't move or speak Maura piped up "I've run you a bath, I know you don't like them because they bore you but I thought it would relax your muscles after today...if you want I have massage oils too but we can just eat and sleep if you're too exhausted?" She flushed nervously.

Jane couldn't find the words, she could barely think at that moment and her emotions flooded to the surface, her exhaustion destroying the barriers that would normally be in place.

Maura panicked when she saw Jane's chin and bottom lip start to wobble, she froze unsure of what to do but when Jane burst into floods of tears Maura ran over and held her.

She felt ridiculous and she knew it was mostly due to her over tiredness but she couldn't stop now. Jane's normal reaction to full on crying was to run and hide, it was the kind of crying where you didn't care what you looked like and you cried so hard it hurt your face. When Maura raced over to hold her Jane wanted to run away, she didn't want the beautiful woman she loved to see this ugly snotty mess but as soon as she felt her arms around her Jane's knees gave up the fight and the two of them sank to the floor.

Maura's heart was breaking with every sob but she held on tight. She didn't say anything she simply pressed her lips into the top of Jane's head and cradled her until the violent sobs had settled. She felt Jane stiffen in her arms and kissed her temple before whispering "Do you want me to leave so you can get in the bath and I'll come check on you in a bit?" She knew Jane was proud and wasn't fond of crying in front of people, it made her feel weak.

Jane felt her heart warm as she listened to Maura's whisper. _She knows me so well...and she's ok with it._ Jane shook her head ever so gently and received a lung crushingly strong hug. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands and pulled away looking at Maura in shock. "Where was my invite?"

Maura was flummoxed, she quickly retrieved some tissue which she handed to Jane and sat back on her heels frowning at Jane "Pardon?"

Jane cleared herself up as best she could, she was going to look like a red faced mess with bulging eyes no matter what, but at least she wouldn't be snotty. She managed a small smile and reached out to stroke one of Maura's arms and poked her bicep. "To the gun show?" She winked as she squeezed the muscle.

Maura laughed happily and playfully slapped Jane's thigh "Yoga. Perhaps if you came with me more often!"

Jane feigned shock "Are you telling me my guns aren't impressive?"

Maura pretended to think about it and Jane playfully pushed her they both laughed until Jane grew quiet again. Maura reached over and held both of Jane's hands, she leaned in close and punctuated each word with a kiss to Jane's eyes, nose and mouth "We. Don't. Have. To. Talk."

Jane had never felt as close to anyone as she did then. She took a deep breath and looked straight into those sparkling hazel eyes "No one has ever taken care of me, like this, ever. It's just...I can't...I..." She trailed off not able to find the words she was looking for.

Maura squeezed her hands and sat up to kiss her forehead "You deserve to be taken care of." She sat back and giggled "Besides you did all the hard work for me!"

Jane playfully pushed her away and stood up. "True. I think I deserve something extra special for that." She winked at Maura as she walked into the bathroom. It was beautiful and warm in there, candles punctuated the steam and the smells were intoxicating.

Maura walked up behind Jane and slid her arms around her waist, she kissed across her shoulder blades and back and slid her hands under Jane's top. "I'll scrub your back?"

* * *

_****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Teeny bit more fluff! Will update again tonight x**

* * *

As much as Jane didn't want to admit it having Maura wait on her as she soaked in the beautifully hot bath was incredible. Every time Maur went to fetch her another item of food or a beer she would kiss her ever so gently on the forehead, it was the sweetest thing.

Once the bath water had grown cold Maura held up a huge fluffy bath sheet and cocooned Jane inside it. As Jane shuffled off to lie on her bed Maura couldn't help but watch her proudly. _She is an incredible person, she's always so strong and brave...and yet she's letting me in, letting me see the vulnerable side to her too...I'm the luckiest woman in the world. _While Jane lay on the bed Maura got changed into a silk nightdress and gently folded Jane's clothes she had borrowed and lay them on top of her wash hamper_._

As skin as her head hit the pillow Jane could barely keep her eyes open. She fought against sleep as hard as she could, constantly reminding herself that she owed Maura a date night. As she felt the bed dip under Maura's weight she jerked her eyes open and tried to sit up.

Maura smoothed her hand over Jane's hair and smiled as Jane gave in and sank back down to lie on the bed. She reached over the brunette and gently tugged at the towel. She giggled as Jane moaned and scrunched her body up tight against the cold air. "Get under the covers Jane."

The detective did as she was told, for once, and dove under the covers where she sighed happily in a nest of warmth and smells of Maura. She squealed softly as she felt Maura's colder hands drift over her back.

"Sorry" the apology was whispered as Maura snatched her hands back.

Jane rolled over to face the ME and looked lovingly into her hazel eyes as she grabbed her hands and rubbed them between her own before smothering them in gentle kisses. She took a deep breath "I'm sorry about tonight." The medical examiner frowned "I know it's not what you had in mind, I'm sorry I'm so tired!"

Maura leant forward and kissed the tip of Jane's nose, "Tonight was perfect. Now get some sleep before I change my mind." She winked at the brunette.

Jane rolled over again but didn't let go of Maura's hands, instead pulling her with her and wrapping herself in her smooth, soft arms. She sighed contentedly as she felt Maura scoot her warm body closer to fit around her own.

"I thought you were always the big spoon?" The ME joked lovingly as she kissed Jane's shoulder. She chuckled as the only response she got was a half grunt from the sleepy detective. She squeezed her a little tighter and settled down whispering in her ear "I love you Jane."

* * *

_****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Another little one to make up for the previous short chapter - bit of morning fun! x**

* * *

Morning came and the pair were still snuggled up together, Jane now lying on top of Maura using her chest as a pillow. Maura's alarm sounded and she reached over to turn it off. She smiled as she felt the weight on top of her and looked down to see the unruly brunette curls and ran her hand over them affectionately. She attempted to manoeuvre herself out from underneath Jane without waking her but the growl that escaped from the detective proved she had just failed. She slid her legs out of the bed and went to stand up when Jane shot out an arm and just clung tightly onto her nightdress. Maura giggled "Jane you're going to rip my nightgown."

"Not if you come back to bed." The sleep laden voice of the detective was even more muffled as she spoke into the mattress, not bothering to raise her head.

"If I get back into bed I won't be able to sleep."

Jane was suddenly very aware she was naked in Maura's bed, she laughed into the bed and looked up, one eye open, "Who said anything about sleep?"

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane's suggestion and slowly brushed the straps of her nightdress off her shoulders. She removed her arms from the straps and let go. The dress fell to where Jane had it grasped and Maura simply stepped out of it and scampered away to the bathroom.

Jane's jaw was resting on the bed as she stared in awe as the stunning medical examiner slinkily escaped her clutches and then ran away. "Hey!" She smiled as she heard a delighted laugh float out of the bathroom and she begrudgingly got out of the soft warm bed. She looked down, she was still clutching the night dress, she flung it over her shoulder and swaggered into the bathroom.

Maura saw the naked blurred silhouette of Jane approaching through her shower pane and she let out a warning sound "Ah! No. We'll be late for work."

Jane whined "Who ca-"

Maura cut her off "Besides you can't get your stitches wet yet!" She stuck her head out of the shower and was highly amused to see the brunette detective stark naked, pouting at her. "Kiss?"

Jane was still sulking. "No."

Maura pulled her puppy dog face and Jane relented. They shared a wet kiss and Maura ducked back under the hot spray.

Jane moved to the mirror and got out a spare toothbrush and smiled as she saw the toothpaste lying on the side, she laughed as she remembered how it all started.

Maura heard the laugh and it made her stomach flip, she stuck her head out again to see Jane grinning at the tube of toothpaste. She smiled back._ I can honestly say I have never been more grateful for an inanimate object before._

Jane caught Maura's eye in the mirror and winked cheekily "Want some?" She smiled as Maura nodded eagerly, she turned to face her and stuck the toothbrush in her mouth "Well you can't have any!"

The muffled laugh made Maura scowl until she grinned deviously "Maybe I don't need any!"

She disappeared back into the shower as Jane frowned. Under the hot spray the ME started making loud sex noises that left Jane staring open mouthed at her outline in the shower. She spat out into the sink and scolded her "No fair Maur!" The only response she got was giggling._ I need coffee if she's gonna tease me like that until the end of the day!_

* * *

___****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Might get another one today if ur good ;)**

* * *

Maura was in the middle of her examinations of the body parts, trying to piece together which parts belong to which girl and how many victims there were in total. She found herself unusually thoughtful and less focused than usual, she could understand if it was Jane she was thinking about but she was preoccupied with thoughts of Devin and his father._ How could he not have known just how disturbed his son was?_ That thought process led her down a path that upset her;_ Mind you, my parents weren't attentive or focused as I was growing up, mother didn't even realise I was enthusiastic about science until I was entering college...I wonder if I could have ended up disturbed like Devin..._ She was so saddened by her thoughts that she missed the familiar footsteps coming into the morgue.

Jane entered the morgue smiling but it soon vanished as Maura didn't look up. She frowned and her steps faltered, Maura had a sixth sense and always knew when she was about to enter a room. She smirked and was about to let out a witty remark when she saw a single tear rolling down that delicate cheek. Maura didn't get upset during autopsy, unless it was an baby or something. She didn't say a word but made her way behind the ME and slipped her arms around her slender waist and placed a gentle kiss just below Maura's ear.

Maura was so preoccupied she had startled a little when she felt the arms slink around her but she immediately relaxed as she recognised those beautiful arms and intoxicating smell that invaded her senses. The kiss chased away her thoughts and she simply nodded in thanks, not able to speak just then.

Jane squeezed her a little tighter and rested her head on the shorter woman's shoulder. She looked down and saw Maura flex her fingers and begin work again. It was an unspoken request to carry on, Jane acquiesced. "So what do you have so far?"

Maura's heart lifted as Jane stayed where she was but complied with her silent plea to carry on with business as normal, it was that innate understanding of what she needed that made her feel constantly in awe of the detective. "I've pieced together five different girls so far." There was a moment of silence as the gravity of the case sank in. "Have you been able to identify all of them yet?"

"Four of them so far yeah, they were all reported missing within the last three months. Frost and Korsak are contacting the families to come in to identify and have interviews done."

Maura could detect the pout in the brunette's voice "And that annoys you because...?"

Jane sighed heavily on the medical examiner's shoulder "Cavanaugh told me to take it easy after my accident" she spat the word out "I'm bored!"

Maura chuckled at the petulant detective when they both heard footsteps approaching the morgue. They both froze. _That's probably either Korsak or Frost come to find Jane. Do I step away from her? Does she want people to know about us? Come to think of it what does she see us as? Are we in a relationship?_ Maura hated being uncertain about anything and it hadn't occurred to her until now just how up in the air this 'thing' with Jane had become.

Jane felt Maura tense under her embrace, she felt the same tension prickle at the back of her neck._ Do I let go? Will I upset her if I let go? Does she want everyone to know about us? Is there an us? Shit! What do I do?_ Jane stood up and stepped to the ME's side, even as her body was screaming to get the contact back, she left one hand resting on Maura's lower back and rubbed circles there as Frost walked into the morgue.

As she felt Jane move she instantly felt her stomach sink in disappointment but as she felt Jane's hand keep contact and rub a gentle pattern of reassurance she couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face. Luckily for her Frost balked at the sight of the dismembered body parts which gave her time to put her professional face back on.

As Frost heaved Jane couldn't help but laugh, it never got old to see his reaction, and she had also spotted the thousand watt grin on Maura's face and it made her swell with pride, for once she'd made the right decision.

Frost eventually managed to control his gag reflex long enough to utter "Tessa Cage's family are here Jane."

Jane nodded grimly and quickly leaned in to kiss Maura on the cheek and turned to leave when all three of them froze as they each processed what had just happened._ Shit. Did I just kiss Maura in front of Frost?_

_Oh my...Jane..._

_What in the hell was that?_

* * *

_____****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Only a teeny little fluffy fun interlude, sorry time has flown away from me today promise I'll have more for you tomo x**

* * *

Jane was doing her best to remain as still as possible. Something stupid in her head reverted back to a childhood instinct. _If I don't move he won't be able to see me, and what happened will never have happened...right?!_

Maura was doing her best impression of a fish and was simultaneously stifling a giggle at the same time. _Jane has just frozen on the spot, she looks like some sort of statue and Frost looks like he is trying to solve the universe's problems._

Frost looked at both women and was almost certain his eyebrows were going to fuse together if he frowned anymore. Maura looked just as shocked as he felt and Jane wasn't looking at either of them and had just stopped mid-walk.

_Ok I have to move at some point. Maybe I can make up a story about Giovanni coming in...or has just left?_ She glanced over at Frost who was looking back and forth between her and Maura looking confused as hell. She turned back to Maura and let out a laugh that made the other two jump. The ME was stood open mouthed but with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. _Fuck it!_

As Jane laughed Maura jumped and looked at her in surprise. The brunette looked like a weight had been lifted off her, she looked really happy and her eyes twinkled. Maura beamed back at her still in shock. _She doesn't mind what just happened? Is she wanting to let people know? This is amazing!_

Jane reached over and squeezed Maura's side affectionately before turning to Frost who was still stuck in perpetual confusion. She looked at him pointedly "You ready?"

Frost stared at her in shock, he couldn't find his voice so he simply blushed a deep shade of red, nodded and practically ran out of the morgue.

Jane walked to the doorway and paused, turned to face Maura who couldn't stop grinning, she winked at the beautiful ME who giggled, and she left to catch up with Frost.

Maura watched her go, her smile so wide it was beginning to hurt her cheeks. She shook her head and laughed gently to herself. _Well I wasn't expecting that! _She bit her lip excitedly and took a deep breath before she dove back into her autopsy.

* * *

_____****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Hehe poor Frost!**

* * *

Frost stood in the corner of the interview room watching Jane have the hard job of talking to parents about their dead daughter. He sighed quietly, sometimes being in homicide brought it all home, how precious life can be, about cherishing the people you loved. He frowned at the back of the brunette's head and his mind wandered completely off topic. _I wonder what that thing between Jane and Maura was... I know girls get close when they're friends but...do they kiss? _He thought back to some of his ex girlfriends. _I guess I've seen girl friends kiss each other on the cheek...just doesn't seem like a very Jane thing to do...Doctor Isles, sure! But Jane? _He shrugged._ Maybe the doc is having an influence on Jane._ He smiled at the thought of Jane wearing something the medical examiner might pick out for her. He quickly sobered when he remembered where he was. _ But Jane hates being girly...I guess it'd keep guys off their back...like that Giovanni dude...but Jane hates it when dicks like Crowe call her a dyke...her mom's always banging on about marriage and kids maybe it's to stop that..._ His thought train was rudely interrupted when he noticed Jane had turned to face him and looked pissed. "Hmm?"

"What you need a hearing aid Frost? Let's take a break, get these folks some coffee." Jane looked worn out and he nodded quickly, he didn't wanna get on the wrong side of her.

Once Frost had delivered coffees to the families he went to pick up some for his colleagues, sure it wasn't in his job description but if you didn't supply Jane with coffee on your head be it. When he walked in he saw Angela behind the counter, she was acting real strange, practically dancing around.

"Detective." She suddenly sobered when she saw Frost and he stopped dead at the serious tone.

"Mrs Rizzoli...?" She did not look happy and Frost had no idea why, she was dancing a second ago!

"Just what did you think you were doing when you didn't call me after my Janie's accident?" She gave him that stern look that only mother's can give.

"Uh, um...well, I...um" he fumbled over his words for a moment before he looked up and frowned.

She was now smiling at him, an odd smile, a smile that said she knew a secret. "Where is my Janie?"

"Uh, yeah she-"

"Don't tell me! The good doctor's taking care of her!" She practically squealed as she handed him the coffees.

He turned and walked out feeling like he'd just had an outer body experience. _ What the hell was that?! Have all the women in this place gone crazy today?!_ He entered the bull pen to see Korsak sat giggling in front of his PC as usual and he rolled his eyes at him as he handed over a coffee. Frost looked around but Jane wasn't there. "You seen Jane?"

Korsak smiled the same smile that Angela had "Probably down with the doc."

Frost frowned at him suspiciously "You notice anything weird about them two today?"

Korsak avoided his gaze and focused instead on his coffee. _I could tell him but that means having my balls ripped off by Jane and I'd rather not._ He simply shrugged back at Frost and tried to hide his smirk.

Frost walked away toward the elevator feeling a frown on his face again._ Now Korsak's being weird...maybe there's something in the water._ As he got downstairs he checked the morgue finding it empty, he walked into Maura's office and saw Jane sat on the edge of the ME's desk and Maura stood next to her softly tucking Jane's hair behind her ear.

As Maura stroked the errant strand of hair behind the detective's ear she paused, she was aware of another presence and turned to greet Detective Frost in the doorway. "Ah Detective impeccable timing! Jane was just getting grouchy!"

"Hey!" Jane protested but nevertheless practically ran to snatch the coffee from Frost "Mm thanks partner!"

Frost frowned again, shook his head and made his way back upstairs._ Something is different with them I swear._

The brunette turned to Maura beaming with fresh caffeine fuelled energy "Lunch?"

The ME looked at the clock and then down at her black scrubs "Give me ten minutes to get changed?"

Jane hung off the doorframe and looked her up and down lasciviously. "You could always go in your scrubs." Before the medical examiner had chance to respond the brunette winked and sauntered off.

* * *

_____****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Fluffy slow chapter I'm sorry I'm stuck in another of my 'take a chapter to describe 4-5mins of action!' Sorry ull get more action tomo x**

* * *

Jane grabbed her phone and dialled the number she had been calling all day when she'd had chances to. The conversation was brief but as she hung up she had the biggest smile on her face._ Perfect!_

Maura got changed out of her scrubs and hurried to the elevator, getting in the way of Jane and lunch was a bad idea! As she stood in the small elevator she couldn't help but smile broadly at the events of today, especially jane's reaction to having kissed her.

As the medical examiner stepped out of the elevator Jane couldn't help but look at her in awe._ God I love that woman_. Jane had never been prouder, Maura had a grace that came with ease, even though she was dressed in what the ME would call 'normal' clothes she looked spectacular.

Maura looked up to see Jane looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she liked it. The detective swaggered over and held out her arm for the medical examiner to link. "Why thank you detective." She spoke with a playful tone.

"Anytime doctor." Jane winked at her "Ready to go?"

Maura nodded enthusiastically, she was so hungry she could have tackled that monstrosity of a burger Jane had had the other day! "Where are we going?"

Jane tapped her nose "Secret."

Maura smiled but then bit her lip "Does that mean you're driving?" She pouted.

Jane playfully scowled at her "Yes doctor. Is that going to be a problem?"

"As long as you're not going to change whilst driving!" Maura narrowed her eyes at her.

Jane tried to look innocent "Once! Once I did that!"

Maura raised one eyebrow.

"Alright fine!" She chuckled "I promise I won't change in the car."

Once settled in the car Maura decided to try and get their destination out of Jane. "Is it the Dirty Robber?"

"No."

"Is it the coffee shop who have your doughnuts on special order?"

"No."

"Ooh is it that new sushi restaurant?"

"Ew no!" Jane scrunched her nose up at the thought of eating raw fish.

"Ooh I know! Is it-"

She was cut off mid flow as Jane reached over and silenced her with one hand. "It's a surprise."

Maura looked at her mischievously and licked her hand.

"Ew! Maura!" Jane smiled at her and wiped her hand down Maura's thigh.

The ME couldn't help but notice the goosebumps that spread from Jane's touch and slapped jane's hand away.

Jane looked over about to shout at her when she noticed that look on Maura's face. She was beginning to recognise that look and she smirked to herself._ Me thinks someone is horny. Lunch is gonna be fun!_

Maura saw they were slowing and was looking around excitedly, Jane scowled at her and as she pulled the car up she reached into her glove box and grabbed her scarf she kept in there. She threw it at the medical examiner.

Maura frowned "No thank you, it's quite mild outside."

Jane rolled her eyes "Put it on like a blindfold."

The ME blinked at her "Pardon?"

Jane was getting nervous about her choice of restaurant and was getting ratty, she looked over at the medical examiner and snapped "Cover your eyes!"

Maura looked at her, eyebrows high, "Please?" She put on her puppy dog eyes that she knew Jane couldn't resist.

Jane sighed. _Dammit woman!_ She relented and looked apologetically at Maura for getting snappy "Please?"

Maura smiled at her, wrapped the scarf around her eyes and waited to Jane to get out and open the door for her.

The feel of the ME's hand in her own scarred ones always took Jane's breath away, she didn't really understand why but it did something special to her. She pulled her gently out of the car and placed a guiding hand on her lower back to steer her in the right direction.

Maura's body was tingling with excitement and nerves, she didn't know where they were going and knowing Jane had obviously set up something secret it made it feel extra special. It added to the butterflies, of course, to have Jane's constant contact on her body.

They reached the restaurant and Jane knocked on the door, it was opened for her and she smiled at the elderly gentleman before placing a finger on her lips and motioning to Maura. He smiled and nodded and led them into the darkened dining room. Jane gasped and stifled a giggle. _This is amazing._ She looked over at the elderly gentleman and he winked at her and shuffled into the kitchen.

Maura heard hushed giggles. She stubbed her toe against something and Jane's hushed apology made her smile. Jane lowered her down and she sat in a chair. She felt Jane stand behind her chair and felt her hands either side of the scarf. Before she could take it off Maura placed her hands over the top of Jane's. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jane froze and frowned. "You don't know where we are yet."

"I don't need to." She took one of Jane's hands and kissed the back of it. Jane blushed and took off the scarf. Maura blinked and gasped in awe at the sight in front of her. "Oh Jane..."

* * *

_____****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**To those asking why my story doesn't show up automatically it's because it's an M rated story and the automatic view is of K-T stories, if you change the rating box at the top of the page ull see all stories :)**

* * *

Jane was pretty sure her legs were about to give out from nerves. She hurriedly made her way to the other side of the table Maura was sat at and plonked herself down. She was fidgety and fumbled with her napkin, avoiding eye contact with the stunning medical examiner.

Maura looked over at the brunette, she was nervously fussing with her napkin and was flushed. "Jane?" The detective visibly gulped and the ME felt her heart skip a beat._ Why has she gone all shy on me?_ "Jane." She got a seconds worth of eye contact when the kitchen doors flung open and a waiter came loudly bustling out chatting in Italian to Jane.

Roberto and his dad were old family friends and Jane had always loved coming to eat at their restaurant, she hadn't been to eat there for years but not long ago Mr Giordano was robbed and Jane helped the investigation. Roberto and his dad had promised to pay her back but she hadn't had the time to take them up on that offer. Until now. This wasn't where she wanted to take Maura the night before, she had a booked a restaurant whose name she couldn't pronounce but when she called them earlier they weren't accommodating. She decided to call Roberto on the off chance they could help her out.

Maura watched as Jane couldn't help but smile as the waiter chatted away to her, he looked over at her and smirked, he looked back at Jane and winked. Maura wasn't fluent in Italian but she could certainly pick out a few select words and she blushed simultaneously with Jane. He placed down their first course, if you could call it a course, it was several tasting plates and selections of fine food. Maura's mouth watered at the smells coming up from their table.

Jane could have died of embarrassment. Roberto wasn't as subtle at his father, thankfully he wasn't as in your face as his childhood best friend, Giovanni. Jane smiled at the conversation she could imagine the two of them of would be having later...at least it'd keep Giovanni away from Maura! She chanced a look over at the ME, her nerves were still fluttering around her belly but they eased as she saw the smile on her face and her wide eyes at the enormous choice of food.

Maura poured them both some fresh delicious spring water and went to hold her glass up for a toast when Jane's husky voice rang out in the empty restaurant.

"I, um, would have gotten you wine but, um, well we gotta go back to work." She cleared her throat nervously and was fiddling with the neck of her wine glass "I ordered stuff I thought you might like...this isn't were I was gonna bring you for our date. I booked a really posh place where I couldn't understand anything on the menu, I know this isn't the same and I-"

Maura put down her glass and reached over, covering her hand with her own. She looked up into those beautiful big eyes and sighed "Jane I don't need spoiling, I don't need the most expensive, the most exclusive, the food you can't pronounce..." Jane blushed and looked away. Maura squeezed her hand "It's incredibly romantic, and amazing of you to want to do that...but you don't have to spend a fortune on me. I love being with you and it's enough for me to spend time with you, even if we go for dinner at...at a burger joint!"

Jane smirked and raised one eyebrow "A burger joint?"

Maura blushed "Yes...I might just order a small salad..." They both laughed "But I don't need spoiling, it's lovely, but it's not all of who I am."

Jane felt crushed, everything she had planned for their date night was everything that she had just said she didn't need. She went to pull her hand away but Maura held onto it tight. Jane reluctantly looked into the hazel eyes that were shining at her. Jane took a deep breath as tears were threatening.

The ME could see the disappointment all over the brunette's face and she berated herself internally for going about it all the wrong way. "Sweetheart the fact that you took the time and effort to get this place to open early just for us, to make up for our date, is the most amazing thing! Better than any posh food you can't pronounce."

The way Maura was smiling at her made her feel normal again, her nerves vanished and she beamed back "So you'd be happy if I'd gotten the restaurant to open early but they'd just served us peanut butter and fluff sandwiches?"

"Yes!" Jane gave her a look of disbelief. "I would. Because firstly those sandwiches are strangely delicious, I do not understand why. And secondly it would be so uniquely you." Jane had a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. "I love you just the way you are Jane. So why would I want anything else?". Maura let go of the brunette's hand and dove straight into the food, humming with pleasure.

Jane sat frozen in shock staring at the beautiful woman sat opposite her. She couldn't believe it._ She just said she loved me._

* * *

_______****__To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details. Also check out my other rizzles fanfic 'date night'_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**50!? Chapter 50!? Thanks for the support guys this would have ended LONG ago if not for you so thanks for the continuing support xx also check out my other R&I story Date Night x**

* * *

Maura was tucking into the spread happily "Did you know the Italian word gnocchi translates to lumps, but it is thought the name may have come from the word nocchio which means a knot in the wood or possibly from nocca which means knuck-" she stopped as she was about to put another mouthful of the delicious food into her mouth. She looked up at Jane who hadn't eaten a morsel of food...in fact she hadn't moved at all. "Jane?"

Jane didn't hear the ME speaking at all, she was stuck back in time a couple of minutes ago. She kept replaying what had just happened._ I love you just the way you are Jane...I love you...love..._ She jerked out of her thoughts suddenly when she felt something on her face. She looked round in shock to see that Maura had moved to sit next to her and placed a caring hand on her cheek.

The brunette jumped at Maura's soft touch and the medical examiner frowned, concerned, the detective wasn't usually a nervous person and she didn't seem herself. "Jane? Are you ok?"

Jane blinked a couple of times at the beautiful woman gazing at her._ She doesn't realise what she just said... _She looked down at Maura's neck and chest._ She hasn't gotten hives...that means it must be true._ Jane couldn't stop the beaming grin from spreading across her face.

The ME was baffled, and that didn't happen often, Jane was now smiling at her with tears in her eyes. Maura didn't know what to say so chose not to, she placed her other hand gently round the back of Jane's neck and pulled her in for the gentlest kiss.

As Maura's perfect lips caressed her own Jane felt her happy tears spilling onto their cheeks, it didn't break the kiss, if anything it strengthened it as Maura clung onto her even tighter. Jane felt like she was about to implode with excitement and happiness.

As they broke away from the kiss Maura stroked Jane's tears away and kissed away the tracks tenderly. She looked deep into those chocolate eyes and smiled when all she saw was a deep love and adoration. She held the detective's face and went to ask a question when she was interrupted.

The loud noise not only cut Maura off but also turned Jane the colour of red wine._ Way to ruin a romantic moment Rizzoli!_ Her stomach decided to respond to her thought and let out another loud rumble. Jane dropped her eyes down to her offending appendage and bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance.

Maura cackled. It wasn't a giggle, a laugh, a chuckle, it was a full on howling cackle and it even shocked her. Hazel and chocolate met with surprise and amusement. Maura shook her head and leaned back still howling. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Jane watched Maura in delight. She had never seen her laugh like that before, she seemed so incredibly vibrant and alive. Every time Jane thought she couldn't love the medical examiner any more, she went and did something unexpected like that incredible laugh that burst out of her.

Roberto came out of the kitchen singing loudly, carrying their desserts through. He paused as he saw the two beauties with their heads thrown back laughing loudly. He smiled fondly and cleared their table before placing down the fresh delicious desserts. The ladies didn't even glance at him, so caught up in each other. He nodded as he made his way back into the kitchen. _About time Janie found someone who makes her happy._

As their laughter faded they looked at one another happily. Jane's eyes widened dramatically as she saw the selection of desserts laid out. Maura followed her gaze and smiled as she saw the brunette gazing longingly at the massive selection of cannoli amongst other desserts. She reached out to grab one and smirked as Jane's eyes followed her hand eagerly.

Jane's jaw dropped as she watched the sexy ME bring a cannoli up to her lips and seductively began licking the cream whilst eyeing Jane. _Holy fuck!_ Jane had never seen anything quite like that...it was arousing and yet frustrating in several ways. She wanted Maura, right there and then, on the table if she could! She wanted to speed her home and ravage her all the rest of day. She wanted to eat that damned cannoli...hell she wanted to be that cannoli!

Maura licked the cream off her lips slowly and smiled as Jane grabbed her hand and began eating the cannoli out of her hand. It was messy, seductive, arousing and so much fun. Before she knew it they were giggling like schoolchildren and both of them had cream on their noses, all over their hands and Jane had some in her hair that Maura wasn't going to tell her about.

Even though when the brunette's phone buzzed they both sighed disappointedly they had had such a wonderful lunch it didn't matter too much that they had to leave. Jane ducked into the kitchen to thank Roberto and his dad who showered her with affection and compliments about her girlfriend. Jane blushed at the thought,_ Girlfriend? I like the sound of that!_

Maura was leaning against the detective's unmarked car and as Jane came out of the restaurant she smiled._ God I love that swagger._ Jane came over and got out her keys, Maura didn't move and raised a single eyebrow. Jane grinned and reached around her to unlock the car door, effectively pinning the ME against the car. Maura tilted her head to one side and groaned as Jane began kissing and nipping at her neck.

It took all of Jane's willpower not to leave a mark on Maura's soft neck especially as Maura groaned at her administrations. Jane pulled back and smirked at the dark hue in the medical examiner's eyes. She leant her head against Maura's forehead and groaned in frustration "Is it home time yet?"

"God I hope so..."

Maura's breathless answer sent electric tingles down her body straight to in between her legs and Jane sighed deeply. She pulled back and placed a gentle peck on the end of Maura's nose. The both shared a still moment before the brunette's phone buzzed again. Jane rolled her eyes and smiled before making her way around and getting in the car.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**So needing opinions, had a suggestion to call it a day with this story? I've still got some ideas up my sleeve for it so its up to u, if ur still gonna read it then fabulous and ill carry on until it runs its course :) if not let me kno n I'll end it soon xx**

* * *

Jane let her head fall forward into her hands._ Thank fuck today is over!_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Frost and Korsak smiling at her.

"Come on partner! I'll buy you a beer!" Frost looked exhausted but they all needed to go and blow off some steam after a case like that.

"You bring your ID this time?" Korsak chuckled.

"Isn't past your bedtime old man?"

Jane laughed at the pair of them, she couldn't ask for better colleagues. The three cops all heard the clicking of familiar heels at the same time and they all turned to see Doctor Maura Isles enter the bull pen in a dress that made all three speechless and slack jawed.

Maura was greeted by three gormless statues. She giggled and did a little twirl for added effect. Korsak was trying to look anywhere but her cleavage which was really amusing her. Jane wasn't trying not to look and seemed entranced.

Frost gulped "New dress Doc?" He glanced around him to see Korsak who seemed to be studying the ceiling and Jane who was just staring at the ME. He frowned as he looked at Jane, the brunette had something white in her hair.

"Actually this is a dress I keep downstairs in case of any emergency social occasion. It appeared the outfit I was wearing earlier had cream on it." She smiled cheekily and avoided looking at Jane.

Frost's eyes widened impossibly wide as something clicked irreparably in his head. He looked at the medical examiner then to his partner and back and forth as he gasped in realisation._ I knew it!_ He looked at Korsak who frowned at him.

Frost was staring at Korsak like there was a monster behind him, he frowned at him as he began trying to communicate silently. Korsak's eyes suddenly widened in realisation as Frost was gesturing to both Jane and the doc._ Does he know?!_

Maura frowned at the men who were twitching and jerking oddly whilst staring at one another. She shook her head and smiled at Jane only to then frown at her. Jane was still frozen, mouth wide open. "Jane?"

The soft voice slapped her back into reality and she jumped to her feet clearing her dry throat hurriedly. She clapped her hands together "To the Robber!"

Both men were left in the bull pen as Jane practically raced outside and Maura tottered after her in her heels. They looked at one another smirking and nodded._ Tonight we're gonna have some fun!_

* * *

They were all a beer or two into the night and were laughing freely amongst themselves when the pool table became free. Frost jumped up smiling at Korsak. He turned to Jane "Pool time!"

Jane and Maura were sat on opposite sides of the booth and Maura's foot was currently sliding its way up Jane's leg. Jane flushed a deep red as she looked at Frost "Um, not tonight thanks partner, next time!" She shot Maura a dirty look who just laughed into her wine.

Korsak and Frost looked knowingly at one another and Frost decided to take another tack "Scared I'll kick your ass Jane?"

Jane scowled at him and the Rizzoli pride kicked in "I guess I could take five to teach you a thing or two!" She stood up swigging her beer.

Korsak joined them standing and got out his wallet "Care to make this interesting?"

Frost looked over at Maura who was currently gazing at Jane's ass. He smiled and coughed "Er Doc you gonna make the teams even?"

Maura was delighted she had been invited to play, she wasn't overly familiar with the game but she understood the principles of the physics behind it._ How hard can it be?_ She stood and they all made their way to the pool table.

Jane pulled out a nearby stool for Maura and the ME smiled at her gratefully. The men shook their heads at one another._ Jane whipped? Never thought I'd see the day!_

Jane turned, cue in hand and challenged them "Well boys? Ready to get your ass handed to you by a couple of girls?"

Korsak and Frost turned to one another and back to Jane, Frost shook his head "You crazy? I ain't teaming up with old man river!"

Korsak scowled at him "Well I'm sure the lovely Doctor Isles wouldn't mind teaching me a thing or two would you Doc?"

Maura looked surprised and was a little disappointed that she and Jane wouldn't be on the same team but she smiled._ Perhaps I can use it to my advantage._ She hopped off her stool and made her way over to Korsak, she placed a gentle hand on his arm and beamed back at Jane "It would be my pleasure although I must say I'm not overly familiar with this particular game."

Jane jumped on her statement "Well it's not fair teaming you two up then! Maura should be with someone more experienced!"

Frost had to hold back a snigger "Ok I'll take the Doc, you can have your old partner back!"

Jane sighed as Maura went to stand with Frost who was chalking up his cue. Korsak placed a hand on her shoulder "Never mind Janie, I'm sure you could kick both their asses alone!"

Jane pouted sulkily "Don't call me Janie!" She proceeded to scowl angrily at Frost who was standing behind Maura, both leaning forward to line up their break shot.

Korsak stood behind Jane and gave Frost the thumbs up as he glanced over. He looked at the angry expression on the brunette's face and couldn't help but feel a little guilty...not guilty enough to stop though!


	52. Chapter 52

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x**

**:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Ok more people said carry on than stop so that's what I'll do :) have to stop eventually but not right now ;) x thanks for the support xx**

* * *

Further into the game and Jane was ploughing through the balls on the table which was surprising as her eyes very rarely wandered away from the medical examiner in that dress. She'd had more beers than she realised as she fouled spectacularly when a man almost spilled his beer down Maura and she turned to steady him, her hand on his arm and his eyes glued to her cleavage.

Maura felt something hit her thigh and then heard a loud crack. She looked down to see the cue ball rolling through the crowd of patrons at the bar and looked back to see a certain detective frozen in position over the pool table glaring at the poor man who had stumbled into her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as that hot gaze turned to her and she felt every limb quiver. She slowly raised her hand off the man's arm and gulped. She had never experienced a look quite like that from Jane and it had a profound effect.

Jane snapped back into the room when she heard Korsak and Frost snorting with laughter behind her. Korsak turned to Frost "Guess you picked the right partner!"

Jane scowled at him and sulkily downed her beer. She brushed her way roughly past the pair and stormed past Maura to the bar.

Maura was going to follow her when she caught Frost and Korsak talking.

"Looks like we might win after all old man! Jane seems kinda distracted huh?"

"Yeah, odd. Wonder what's got her back up?"

The men sniggered at one another as they spied Maura listening intently.

Jane came back from the bar, she had calmed down immeasurably, that may have been the tequila shot taking effect. She carried her beer and a glass of wine for Maura. As their fingers brushed when she handed over the glass she felt ripples of arousal wash over her and held eye contact for just a little longer than usual.

Maura's heart was racing, seeing Jane grow jealous had made her incredibly wet and having Jane so close, her spicy hot breath washing over her own lips and her slender fingers brushing her own was almost enough to give her an orgasm already.

Jane watched as Maura's breathing deepened and quickened and she smirked as she walked away._ Now I'm not the only one who's distracted!_

Maura was lost in delicious daydreams when she heard Frost shouting her name, not for the first time judging by his tone.

"Hey Doc! You still with us?" She nodded and hurried over to take her two shots. "Looked like you were somewhere else!" She glanced over to Jane who was smiling smugly back at her.

"N-no. No I'm fine!" Her neck and chest flushed a deep red and she heard all three cops sniggering. Her eyes narrowed as she chalked the cue._ You want to play dirty detective? Two can play that game. _ She put the chalk down and sauntered to the other end of the table making sure to sway her hips just a little extra. She eyed a shot and subtly pulled her dress down just a little more and leant over to line the shot up. She smirked and called out "Jane, could you move the chalk? It's in my eye line and its rather...distracting."

The brunette huffed but got up anyway, she tried to ignore the sniggers coming from her colleagues and grabbed the chalk. She turned to give a dirty look to Maura when her mouth went dry and she dropped the chalk. Maura's dress had ridden down even lower and as she bent over the cue Jane could see the top of a very sheer lacy bra.

Maura smirked triumphantly as she rendered the detective useless "Uh Jane?"

It felt like fighting the force of gravity to pull her eyes away from that cleavage. After what felt like a year she managed to look into the dark hazel eyes hooded with smouldering desire and Jane actually had to steady herself on the pool table. "Huh?" It was barely anything but a grunt.

"You dropped the chalk."

Everything was in slow motion, her words seemed like they slurred Jane's senses were so overloaded. She nodded and crouched down to retrieve the chalk. She picked it up and found herself staring at a pair of 'fuck me' heels, she gazed upwards slowly and nearly drooled as she raked her eyes up those sexy toned legs encased in the tight dress.

Maura couldn't resist walking over but she hadn't anticipated quite the way Jane was looking at her. She felt like she was being worshipped. It was wonderful.

As Jane rose to stand she made sure she was as close to Maura as she could be without actually touching her. She caressed the beautiful body with her eyes and when she eventually stood full height she smiled as she noted that it wasn't just Maura who looked stunned and aroused. The boys were staring like adolescents who had just found a dirty magazine. She sniggered as she placed the chalk in the ME's hand and swaggered off to her beer.

_Touché detective._ Maura bit her lip before taking a deep breath and turning her attentions back to the game.

A couple of turns later and Jane was lining up her last coloured ball, as she pulled back the cue she felt something sliding past her, brushing against her ass. She stood up eyes narrowed and turned to the medical examiner who innocently shrugged at her with a smile. Needless to say Jane missed the shot anyway.

As the men took what turned out to be the final shots of the game Jane sauntered over to where Maura was perched on her stool sipping her wine. Jane stood just out of reach, making sure she had the ME's attention and began reminding her of the other night by licking the mouth of her bottle and making sure the condensation dripped down her chest.

Maura had to keep drinking to keep her impulses in check. Of course in hindsight she would have realised that more alcohol she had, the harder it was getting not to touch Jane. She was about to suggest going home when Frost racked the balls up again. She looked at Jane pleadingly.

Jane saw the question in Maura's eyes, in truth she just wanted to take her home right then, but the alcohol fuelled side of her wanted Maura so riled up she might lose control.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**This story is rated M for a reason!**

**This chapter is a little different. I've had a nightmare evening and this just flew out of me, its the same set up as what was going to happen but a lot rougher -if it really seems clunky and out of place I'll rewrite tomo n poss put this scene up as a one shot if people like it but it doesn't fit this story? Let me kno anyway x I always listen to feedback x**

* * *

The guys watched as Maura looked longingly at Jane, clearly wanting to go home but Jane picked up her cue and began walking to the table, smirking. The men shook their heads at one another._ She really is useless!_ Jane started to prep herself to break when Maura stood up, placed her wine down and set a determined look on her face. The men both sniggered, Jane was about to get told!

Maura sauntered over to the brunette and in her best seductive voice asked "Jane could you teach me how to break?" And positioned herself directly in front of the detective, leaning over the table making sure to wiggle her ass just a little.

Jane moaned loudly and didn't care that anyone in the vicinity heard her. She positioned herself over her slender body and ran her hands down her arms to grip her hands. She could feel Maura trembling under her. She pulled back Maura's arm and as the ME pushed her body back into Jane's she brushed her lips against the shell of Maura's ear and huskily whispered "Let go."

Maura felt her knees buckle and she slammed the cue into the white ball, threw the cue down, turned, grabbed Jane by a lapel and forcefully dragged her into the bathroom.

The men stared with wide eyes at the commanding nature of the medical examiner they had never seen. They shrugged at one another before picking up their cues and continuing the game. Jane was either in big trouble or the luckiest woman alive, either way it was clear the two women needed privacy.

Jane was slammed into the cubicle and stumbled onto the toilet she looked up, stunned. Maura yanked the door shut and locked it hastily before turning to Jane with a furious glare. Jane's head was swimming with alcohol, arousal and confusion. She didn't have time to register what was happening as Maura wrapped her hand in the dark unruly curls and firmly pulled the brunette into a bruising kiss. Jane was left panting and bewildered, the ME hadn't given her time to reciprocate the kiss and by the fire in her eyes that wasn't what she wanted.

Maura was on fire. She felt a white hot fire burning inside her, it was intense, it was a mix of anger, arousal and desperation. She wanted to go home. She wanted Jane to herself. She didn't want to stay and play a inane bar game any more than she wanted to bathe in excrement. As she kissed Jane she felt an overwhelming urge to control her, to punish her and scream at her all at the same time.

Jane felt the medical examiner's finger nails claw at her through her jacket as she was yanked to a standing position. Her jacket left her shoulders quicker than she could keep up with. Maura's nails scratched her everywhere and clung to her as more fiery kisses peppered her lips. Her neck was exposed roughly by a jerk of her head, pulled by Maura's hand still encased in her hair. The hard bite to her pulse point made her cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time, she had never felt anything like it and it immediately soaked her underwear.

Hearing the loud moan come out of Jane snapped the last of Maura's patience and something purely primal and instinctive kicked in. She shoved Jane backwards into the door and pinned her there. She thrust her hand down the front of Jane's trousers and felt the incredible wetness gathered there.

Jane sucked in a sharp breath as Maura's hand suddenly found its way in between her legs. Maura's eyes were black not only with desire but something else, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was scary but incredibly hot as well. The detective wasn't used to being controlled, she never dated aggressive men due to certain things in her past and it was never attractive to her. Somehow seeing this change in Maura was the reverse, sure she seemed out of control but Jane wasn't scared, she knew behind it was still Maura.

"Is this what you want?" Maura's voice was indescribable, if she had used seductive tones before this was on a whole new level. Jane couldn't communicate other than a frantic nod. Maura smiled a cruel smile and withdrew her hand just as abruptly as she had put it there. She slowly and methodically licked the moisture from her fingers extracting a loud groan from Jane.

Seeing Maura licking and sucking her own fingers was almost enough to make Jane come right then. It was her turn to snap. She grasped Maura and pulled her into a passionate kiss, both battling for dominance. She won out in the end and managed to switch their positions so that Maura had her back to the door. Jane frantically kissed and groped her way down the ME's sexy body until she was kneeling in front of her.

Seeing Jane kneeling on the bathroom floor in front of her made Maura feel as if the control and power she had weren't gone, they was still very much there and she felt her wetness now beginning to coat her thighs as well. She pushed Jane's head back away from her and slid her dress up her thighs to her waist.

It was almost too much to see Maura's dress bunched up at her waist and seeing that sheer covering, that matched the glimpses of the bra she had seen earlier, between her legs. Jane could smell her arousal and her mouth physically began to water as she saw the moisture glistening for her. She was wringing her hands behind her back because despite all the wants and desires her body was screaming out to her, she knew this was Maura's game and she didn't want to take that from her.

Maura was surprised to see the self control Jane was showing, she half expected the detective to take over again but it seemed like Jane understood. She hooked her thumbs under her thong and began tantalisingly slowly to drag it down her toned legs, never taking her eyes from Jane's.

It took everything Jane had not to follow Maura's hands but she obeyed the silent command in Maura's eyes. It was only when Maura's eyes fluttered and she moaned breathily that Jane's gaze moved to the ME's hands. Maura's fingers were wandering around her immense wetness and Jane's eyes and mouth widened simultaneously.

Hearing the detective's breathing deepen Maura opened her eyes to see the chocolate orbs now flooded with black desire, her hands clenched into fists at her sides and now she was ferociously licking and biting her lips. Maura slowly removed her fingers from between her legs and raised them to her mouth, Jane watched every movement like a hunter, Maura licked and sucked her fingers just as she had before, moaning in pleasure at the glorious taste of the two of them together.

Jane very nearly forgot how to breath as she watched the ME.

"Or is this what you want?"

Jane's heart was hammering against her ribcage in time with the intense throbbing between her legs and all moisture from her mouth had gone, seemingly having travelling south to the intense heat below. She couldn't do or say what she wanted and she wordlessly moved her mouth.

Maura smiled cruelly "No? Neither?" She bent down hovering her perfect cleavage in front of the brunette's face and tucked her thong into Jane's jacket pocket. She pressed a gentle kiss to Jane's ear and whispered "Better carry on playing then!" She turned, unlocked the door and left.

Jane was frozen on the bathroom floor, mouth gaping. It took a few moments for her faculties to reboot themselves. When they did she flew off the floor, frustration and rage burning inside of her and she nearly flung the door to the bathroom off the hinges as she re-entered the bar.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**This story is rated M for a reason!**

**Rubbish day again I don't kno if it reflects in the writing, if it does I'm sorry x this differs from the scene it was going to be, but ultimately ends in the same result and for more understandable reasons but as always if it doesn't fit/work let me kno and I'll fix it x FYI won't be this tone next chap I promise ;) x**

* * *

Maura came out from the bathroom and sashayed her way over to the table, taking the cue from Frost and continuing their game. The men wiggled their eyebrows at one another._ Jane got lucky!_ Their sniggers were cut short when the brunette detective came barrelling out of the bathroom and ferociously pushed her way to the front of the bar. The men exchanged glances._ Maybe not..._

Jane was shaking, whether it was due to arousal or anger she couldn't tell. She caught the bartender's eye and a beer and tequila was placed in front of her, she downed the shot without any salt or lime and winced at the taste. She raised her hand again when a sultry voice floated over the air.

"Tequila for the lady and a jack on the rocks for me."

Jane stopped still and turned frowning to face the voice. A beautiful redhead was stood behind her at the bar and was currently checking Jane out. The detective flushed red and went to rebuff the offer when the redhead placed a finger over her lips and spoke instead.

"Hush beautiful, it's alright, I see you're not used to letting a woman take charge, that's ok darlin' I'll let you take over later." She winked at Jane and leant in close to her ear and whispered "I have no doubt I'd enjoy that."

Maura lined up her next shot when she glanced up to see a flash of red hair next to Jane and then saw the woman lean in even closer and was so shocked by the strong current of jealousy that licked through her soul she hit the cue ball over another and sank another of her balls without realising.

Jane could hear hoots and whistles coming from where the pool table was but as she craned her neck to look the redhead blocked her sight. Jane was about to explain that she was taken._ I am aren't I?_ When their drinks arrived and the redhead snatched Jane's salt and lime. Jane watched as the redhead took an ice cube from her drink, sucked it clean and then ran it from her pulse point to her cleavage, following it with the salt. She smiled seductively at Jane before placing the lime in between her teeth and raising one eyebrow in a challenge to Jane.

Maura had drawn a mini crowd with that accidental trick shot and was being high fived by complete strangers, normally she would have been ecstatic with the praise and social acceptance but she couldn't concentrate. She could only see the back of the redhead and couldn't see Jane at all but from the redhead's body language, she was very interested in Jane. As she couldn't see Jane's reactions she told herself to stay calm but the most part of her was boiling over angrily. Frost and Korsak were talking to the crowd and she briefly heard mentions of wagers and tricks, she couldn't tune into it when she was glaring at the back of the redhead.

Jane stood taken aback by the brazenness of the redhead, sure she was beautiful and perhaps if Jane had been alone, or never met Maura, then maybe, perhaps she would have been licking that salt away but she had. She had met Maura, the most annoyingly perfect, sweet, irritating, goofy, geeky woman in the world whom she loved with all her heart. Plus the fact that this gorgeous redhead just looked dull in comparison to Maura just added to the certainty Jane already felt. Jane opened her mouth to explain when a man jostled past the redhead knocking her straight into Jane's chest. Jane called out but the guy was wasted and his friends were carrying him out. As Jane righted the redhead she heard another guy who was passing exclaim;

"Dude you gotta go check out the hottie playing pool, she is a fox!"

Jealous Jane rose to surface like some kind of She Hulk and she pushed aside the redhead without an apology and stormed over to the pool table to meet an equally furious Maura.

Maura completed a trick shot to a chorus of cheers and various crude compliments from the intoxicated patrons and looked up to see the redhead in Jane's arms. She immediately felt the threat of tears and turned to Frost "Detective could you drive me home? I don't want to get a cab alone."

Frost was stunned she wasn't going home with Jane but figured they had some sort of bust up in the bathroom. He nodded "Sure thing Doc, lemme grab my jacket."

Jane raced over to Maura and frowned as she saw her gathering her things, she smiled thankfully, fed up of the night. "We off?"

Maura couldn't look at her "Yes Detective Frost has been kind enough to offer me a lift." She briskly walked off with Frost running after her leaving Jane stunned.

Korsak turned to see the backs of Frost and Maura leaving, he turned to Jane "They gone?". Jane sadly nodded. "Need a ride?" Jane weighed up her options, she just wanted to follow Maura but she clearly didn't want Jane there for some reason. She nodded slowly. "Hey cheer up! We'll stop by my place and pick up Jo for you!" She managed a weak smile as they gathered their things.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**This story is rated M for a reason!**

**Another rubbish day :( not happy chapter but I'll make it up to u very very soon promise x**

* * *

Maura stood in front of her mirror wiping off her makeup and glaring at her reflection determined not to cry. Her eyes kept darting to her phone that stayed dark._ Do not call her. Wait until you've calmed down. Wait for her to apologise, she was wrong to do that to me. Unless she just sees us as a fun fling? We haven't spoken about how serious this is between us...but we've both said that we love one another...it can't be her being scared to come out as being with a woman if she's quite happy to fondle a strange woman in a bar._ She noticed her free hand was clenched in a fist at the memory of Jane and the redhead. She looked at the phone again._ Why hasn't she even text me?_

Korsak drove in silence too scared to broach the subject of Jane and the Doc, clearly they had had a fight and he wasn't gonna land himself in the middle of it!_ I love Janie but I'll be damned if I'm getting in the middle of her relationship, if it was a guy I wouldn't coz she'd kick off at me, I sure as hell ain't getting in the middle of two women!_

Jane stared out of the window at the passing streets of Boston._ Why did she leave me there? She seemed pissed. Maybe she was just frustrated like I was...but it was her who left me in that bathroom..._ Her thoughts dissolved into images of the medical examiner in the bathroom. Jane shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the throbbing between her legs started up again.

Maura climbed into the shower and let the hot water wash away the equally hot tears falling from her eyes. This way it didn't feel like she was crying._ I don't want to keep crying over her. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Tonight should have ended differently._

As Korsak waffled on about what they had told him about Jo and all the things she needed for aftercare, Jane was trying to listen but couldn't help but drift off thinking about Maura and the way she stormed off._ Did she expect me to follow? She did take control tonight, maybe I'm supposed to go over...but it wasn't a hot sexy angry look she gave me, she was really mad...I don't get it..._

Korsak looked up, it was clear Jane was somewhere else. "I'd like to keep her here so I can keep an eye on her if that's ok with you Jane? She's still pretty weak and well...to be honest I've liked having some company again!" He smiled kindly at her._ Go and fix it kid._

Jane smiled at him gratefully, she wondered exactly what he knew, she wanted to open up to him and tell him everything when the words caught in her throat._ What would I tell him? I love my best friend, she said she loved me to for the first time today and we were about to have steaming hot sex in the Dirty Robber and the next thing I know she's fucked off home with Frost! I don't know where I stand with her...and Ma's running her mouth off telling everyone we're together...I don't even know if we are!_

Korsak watched sadly as the detective teared up and ran out of his place before he could hug her. He shook his head and ruffled Jo's fur "Your mom really needs to fix whatever happened Jo. She'll regret it forever if she doesn't." Jo Friday gave him a look that said 'Tell me about it!'

Jane hailed down a cab and got out her phone, she called the familiar number but got no answer. She sighed and typed out a message;

'Hey Maur, you there?xxx'

She waited for a moment and looked at the rear view mirror where a pair of eyes looked back at her expectantly._ Maura's or home?_ She shook her head and gave the address. The cab pulled away as she typed another message;

'Tell me you got home safe?xxx'

They drove in silence for a while as Jane stared at her phone, willing it to sound.

Maura stepped out of the shower dripping wet and looked to her phone again, still dark. She sighed and gritted her teeth in an attempt not to cry. She grabbed a towel and wandered into her bedroom.

The cab pulled up outside and Jane looked out of the window at the darkened residence. Her heart sank a little as she fumbled for the money.

Maura walked over to her window and drew back the curtain slightly. She laughed bitterly at herself._ What am I expecting? Jane stood under my window crying out her apologies and declaring her love for me?_

Jane typed another message as she handed over the money to the driver;

'Maur I'm home, please answer your phone, I'm worried xxxx'

Maura heard her phone sound and her heart leapt._ Jane?_ She raced over to the bathroom. She paused when she heard a bang but shook her head and continued._ It's just Bass._

Jane walked through the front door and sighed at the empty darkness she got out her phone again;

'If you're mad then I'm sorry, I don't know what I did...just let me know where u r and that ur safe? Please Maur x'

She tripped over something in the darkness and swore as she smacked her knee into something hard.

Maura picked up her phone and felt tears rolling down her face as it showed missed calls and texts from the detective. She opened her messages and couldn't help but smile._ She does care. _She scolded herself inwardly for thinking that Jane didn't care, of course she did, she always had. She made a mental note not to let Jane buy her a drink every time Jane got a beer, it clearly made her unbalanced! She typed a reply message;

'I'm safe Jane. I'm glad you're home xMx'

Jane got the text and frowned. She opened the fridge as she typed one handed;

'Glad I'm home safe or glad I'm home?'

Maura sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the words until they blurred._ Do I wish she was here? Would we just fight?_ She trembled as she typed her reply,

'I don't know...'

Jane felt her heart drop as she looked at those despondent words. She closed the fridge empty handed and slide down the door to sit on the floor. She wanted to cry but just felt empty like every emotion had just been ripped from her.

'What did I do?'

Maura read those words and anger started to brew again._ How can she not know? Does she really think I'd be ok with her flirting with another woman?!_

'I think perhaps we should just sleep on it and talk tomorrow.'

Jane felt her Rizzoli stubbornness kick in and growled.

'No. I wanna talk now. I wanna see u.'

Maura was determined not to cry again and out her phone down while she got ready for bed. When she curled up under her covers she saw she had another text;

'Maura talk to me. I'm not gonna give up on this. On you. On us. I love you, I'm not gonna run from this I wanna talk it out.'

Maura cradled the phone to her heart and felt the fire inside dampening._ She really wants to make this work?_

'Why didn't you stop me leaving?'

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her dark curls.

'You stormed off! How am I supposed to know what you wanted?'

Maura leant her head back and closed her eyes. The image of that woman in Jane's arms was burned into her retinas.

'I thought I'd made it perfectly clear what I wanted in the bathroom.'

Jane's pulse raced as those images raced across her mind again.

'Yeah but then u left me there'

Maura scowled,

'You seemed to get over it pretty quickly.'

Jane looked at the text in shock. The image of the redhead popped into her head and she shook her head in disbelief,

'Ur mad bcoz some chick bought me a drink?'

Maura sat bolt upright,

'Yes. Yes Jane I have a problem because a woman got you a drink.'

Jane was starting to get annoyed now,

'U kno sarcasm doesn't work thru txt'

Maura would have smiled if she hadn't been so angry,

'Fine then maybe we should leave this until I see you.'

Jane slammed her phone into its holster and paced around the room._ This is ridiculous. Maybe I should just forget it. It's not supposed to be this hard is it?_

Maura kept looking at her phone despite herself, it seemed that Jane had taken her instruction to heart...for once. She hated it.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**Thanks for the support guys xx i promised happy? Here u go!**

**ur welcome :) haha!**

**sorry for the heap of texts but hopefully they make sense, and the distinction between janes txt speak and Maura's perfect English make it easier to read!**

* * *

Jane was hovering in the doorway of the kitchen, part of her was telling her to go to sleep and go see Maura in the morning. The other part of her was the part still holding her phone and debating going and confronting her now. She decided to compromise between the two.

'Y did u leave? Tell me the truth.'

Maura jumped at the buzzing of her phone and as she read the words she felt her heart rate accelerate._ How does she-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by another message.

'I kno it's not coz of that chick'

Maura shook her head as she read._ How can she know me that well?_ Her phone buzzed again.

'Dont lie, ull only get hives b4 bed :P'

Maura couldn't help but smile, a big part of her was so mad at the brunette for the way the night had ended, but she was also so mad at herself for letting it get ruined. She typed a message;

'I hate that you know me so well.'

Jane stopped pacing and smiled. It seemed like the tension and anger between them had eased, but she had to get to the bottom of the problem before they slipped back into their old routine.

'No u don't :) talk to me baby xxx'

Maura's heart skipped a beat as she focused on the word. She stroked a finger gently over the pet name and felt big happy tears forming.

'Why didn't you come home with me? You could have asked Frost.'

Jane smiled at the word home and knew in her heart that they were gonna be ok.

'I was stupid I didn't kno how to tell the guys n I didn't want them finding out like that...altho I'm pretty sure Korsak already knos coz of Ma.'

Maura felt her heart clench as she typed her question;

'Do you want them to find out?'

Jane shook her head._ Seriously dumbest genius!_

'Maur I'd shout it from the rooftops if ud b with me but r u sure? They already tease me bout being a dyke, u want all tht?'

Maura just wanted to hug Jane after reading that.

'I would be so proud to be with you Jane. If they ridicule it's only because they are jealous x'

Jane grinned.

'Jealous they can't have u x'

Maura giggled.

'Jealous they can't have you xx'

Jane rolled her eyes but secretly her heart pounded at the compliment.

'Yeah right(!) xxxxx'

Maura let out a sigh.

'Do you not realise how downright sexy you are? Not to mention beautiful, kind and brave xx'

Jane flushed a deep red and felt her face heat from the blush._ Ugh I hate compliments!_

'Shut up! Xxx'

Maura laughed but sobered as she typed.

'No I won't! Don't you know that when you were talking to that woman and you had your hands on her that I was so insanely jealous I didn't know what to do!'

Jane was taken aback,_ I thought I was the jealous one!_

'Really?xxx'

Maura smiled, even though the detective hated being complimented she knew that she would be secretly pleased that Maura had been jealous.

'Jane I grew up an only child, I don't like other people touching my things xx'

Jane stifled a laugh.

'Ur things?'

Maura felt a familiar stirring as she laid claim to the detective.

'Yes. Mine...unless you don't want to be mine...?'

Jane's grin couldn't get any bigger.

'U want me to b urs?'

Maura shifted her legs to try and ease the throbbing that had begun again.

'I want you.'

Jane bit her lip as a familiar tingling set up camp between her legs as she stared at those three words.

'Thts not what I asked!'

Maura smiled knowing that underneath the teasing was a serious need for confirmation and acceptance there, one that was unspoken and unneeded.

'I want you Jane. All of you. Xxx'

Jane's heart was fluttering and she felt like a schoolgirl again.

'Even the annoying parts?'

Maura laughed.

'Especially the annoying parts xx'

Jane started to make her way out of the kitchen.

'R u saying I'm annoying?!'

'Yes but I love you anyway xx'

Jane stopped walking. She stared at those words for a long time, she could hear her heartbeat pounding.

'U love me?'

Maura had panicked a little when there was a big pause but when she saw that short text message she wanted to gather her in her arms and hold her tight.

'I love you'

It was so simple, no kisses, nothing extra. It needed nothing extra and Jane could have stared at those three words all night long.

'U said it at lunch but I didn't kno if u realised'

Maura beamed as she suddenly realised why Jane had frozen at lunch.

'Well, actually I said it before you did but you had fallen asleep and didn't hear me xxx'

'Really?'

'Really x'

'I love you too xxxx'

Maura smiled widely.

'I know xx'

'Ok dr Smartypants how do u kno?'

Maura giggled.

'Because when I steadied that man earlier your eyes grew dark and intense like when you're confronting a suspect...I liked it'

Jane felt her anger grow at the memory and frowned that she could get jealous over the memory of someone else touching Maura, but smiled at the end of the message.

'oh yeah?'

Maura shifted again as she relived that hot look.

'Yes. It turned me on Jane.'

Jane could barely type for the shaking of her fingers.

'Oh?'

Maura slid her free hand down her hot body and writhed in her sheets.

'Yes I have been wet for you ever since.'

'Cnsknfuefk'

Maura sniggered.

'Pardon?'

Jane made it to the bedroom doorway but couldn't go in as her knees had gone weak, especially as she reached into her pocket and found Maura's thong.

'You heard me.'

Maura jerked against her own hand, severely wet at the thought of what Jane was up to.

'I wasn't sure if that was a mistake due to typing one handed...'

Jane's jaw dropped in shock and her body trembled as she wondered if Maura was doing a similar act.

'R u insinuating something?'

Maura moaned and it turned into a sensual laugh as she read the message.

'You can spell insinuating?'

Jane managed to grasp the doorknob to the bedroom and opened the door, she was soaking wet and needed to get into bed immediately.

Maura was so close already when her eyes flew open, it took her a second to register.

"My phone may have autocorrect." Jane smiled at the hot flustered medical examiner as she stormed toward the bed.

Maura's mouth was open in shock and she stuttered "I-I thought you were at home?"

Jane took her jacket and top off in record time and flung them across Maura's bedroom. "I am."


	57. Chapter 57

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**rated M for a very good reason ;)**

**i have been called a tease...I plead guilty**

**I have been told I take chapters to describe a moment...guilty**

**haha but don't tell me u don't enjoy it just a little ;P**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

Maura didn't have time to process the words out of Jane's mouth let alone the meaning behind them. All she could focus on in that moment were the tight abs that she worshipped barrelling toward her.

Jane seemed to have rendered the medical examiner powerless, she didn't make a move nor noise as Jane made her way across the room ripping off clothes from her torso. Never had she felt so confident in her own skin. She flung her bra across the room all the while maintaining her hot gaze on the ME.

The medical examiner thought she had seen the detective in full swagger before. She hadn't. It was beautiful and powerful at the same time. She looked completely in control, confident and like she was going to ravage her within an inch of her life. It took her breath away.

It felt like one of those vivid dreams where you run after or away from something or someone and the destination seems to stretch out forever in front of you. In reality Jane crossed the room in seconds but in her head it lasted far too long. She had one singular thought in her mind-_ Mine. _She wanted to show Maura that she was hers, no one else's and vice versa, Jane would never look at another person as long as she had Maura. She didn't need anyone else. She wanted to consume her, make them a whole being, she had to make her feel what was burning inside of her.

Maura couldn't move, her muscles were burning with the need to move, to jump up and meet Jane halfway, she could almost feel the lactic acid building up but something pinned her on the bed and wouldn't allow her to move. She was sweating and hurting with the aggravation of not being able to feel Jane on her body yet.

Jane was so focused on Maura that she hit her knees on the edge of the bed "Fuck!"

Maura didn't say a word. The usual admonishment couldn't find its way through the arousal flooding her brain. She simply bit her bottom lip that was trembling at the mere thought of a hot kiss from Jane's lips.

The fact that Maura didn't say anything at her curse truly made Jane snap into reality as she realised that Maura had not moved an inch since she walked through the door. Seeing the medical examiner under her covers, sticky, flushed and biting her lip almost sent Jane over the edge. She waited for the hazel orbs to travel up from her stomach. They grazed over her breasts and that action alone made Jane's nipples harden and tingle. The detective's heart was palpitating in sync with the throbbing she could feel between her legs. As the hazel snapped to meet her own chocolate eyes both sets were inky with desire.

Maura didn't believe in hypnotism, true the basic concepts behind the process; relaxation, focusing on an idea removed from the problem, simple techniques to help ease a person away from their predicament had its uses. The idea, however, that someone could render another person useless, unable to function themselves and under someone else control? Rubbish. Or so she thought. Watching Jane's long fingers torturously slowly trail down her body and hover around the fastening of her trousers had the medical examiner in a complete trance. She would have done anything, literally anything, that Jane told her.

Jane was watching Maura's reactions carefully noting every hitch of her breath as Jane's hands neared her own breasts, how much her bottom lip trembled when she loosed it from her own bite, how her nostrils flared and her chest heaved as Jane lingered around the waistband of her trousers and how her back was already beginning to arch off the bed even though Jane wasn't near her yet.

"P-p-plea..." Maura couldn't even get the full word out she was physically shaking from her arousal and anticipation. She looked up pleadingly into the deep eyes that were drowning in lust. She felt another rush of wetness flood the pants she had worn to bed, it was yet another of the countless bodily reactions the ME had had since Jane had appeared...and a few before Jane had appeared. She could feel the confidence, the want, the control oozing from the detective and she was going to do anything she could to keep it that way, it was so hot it hurt.

Jane felt about ten feet tall as she heard Maura trying to plead with her. She had never been in this position before, other than when her and Maura were playing good cop bad suspect before but that was a flirty game in an attempt hide Jane's insecurities. This was real. Their first time had been sensual and amazingly hot but also tender and caring, exactly what Jane had needed. After seeing Maura in the bathroom of the Dirty Robber and the way she treated her Jane had felt the fire ignite inside of her. She needed to be taught a lesson.

Jane's mouth had curled up on one side into a small smirk and the temperature in the room rose impossibly high again. Maura could see the thoughts in Jane's head and as one dark eyebrow rose Maura gasped and threw her head back slightly._ Oh fuck..._

The detective smiled a filthy smile at the ME and slowly bent to grasp one side of Maura's duvet. She yanked it off to reveal the sexy body that started to writhe when the cold air hit it.

Maura had absolutely no control of her body it seemed. As soon as the covers were ripped off her body she arched into the mattress and squeezed her legs together for dear life. A moan was torn from her diaphragm and her hands wrestled with the sheet underneath her.

It felt like Jane was controlling the medical examiner, making her feel exactly the way she wanted her to. She unclipped her badge and tossed it onto the bed next to Maura and began unclipping her gun when she saw movement and gently raised her head.

It was like an electric shock, the sudden ability to control her limbs jolted her from her trance. She reached her arm down and grasped the badge. She bent her knees, placed her feet flat on the bed and spread her legs. She trailed the badge from her ankle, up her calf, over her knee and down the inside of her thigh. As it reached her soaking wet centre she flicked her eyes back up to meet the detective's.

_Fuuuuuuck_. Jane was pretty sure she was never going to be able to present her badge ever again without thinking of this ridiculously sexy image in front of her.

Maura continued, satisfied she had the detective's undivided attention. She circled the golden badge over her mound and let out a juddering moan. She noticed the brunette's hands clenched into fists at the sound. She dragged the badge up her abdomen leaving a trail of hot goosebumps wherever it touched. She licked her lips and bit her bottom one as she circled it around her rock hard nipples before clasping it in her hand and palming her own voluptuous breast with it.

Jane had ruined her underwear in the bathroom of the Dirty Robber, she was pretty sure she had ruined her trousers simply texting Maura. She could feel her own wetness beginning to moisten her thighs. She had never been this wet before, she thought it impossible. She fought with her impulses, one half wanted to jump Maura this very second, the other half wanted to let the ME finish what she had started.

Maura couldn't contain the loud moans and groans building inside of her, she let loose as she felt the familiar tightening between her legs, she wanted, needed a release but she kept her focus on the detective and bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She was panting so hard she felt faint as she brought the badge up to her mouth and sensually licked the gold symbol.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**rated M for a very good reason ;)**

**I take it you all enjoyed that? Here's some more! Full steam ahead ;)**

* * *

Jane had never seen anything hotter in her entire life. She was in very real danger of her eyes popping out of her head. Her hands were working on autopilot, they moved independently of her brain which was fixated by the image scorched into it.

Maura was dangerously dehydrated by the amount of sweat and bodily fluids she was producing. Her mouth was dry and she was panting with need. Her little show for the detective had worked perfectly judging by Jane's expression. It had also had the side effect of making Maura even more horny than she was already, which she believed should have been impossible, she was so close to the edge as it was.

Jane's hands disposed of her gun and unclipped her handcuffs. It was at that moment that her brain caught up with her actions as she saw the medical examiner eyeball the metal and lick her lips subconsciously. Jane smirked "Am I going to need these again Doctor? Or are you gonna be good?"

Maura's brain was preoccupied with erotic memories of Jane using the handcuffs on her just before their first time together. After the delay of her glorious daydream she looked at the brunette through her lashes "I'm always good Detective...very good." She gave Jane a seductive wink and smiled.

Jane put her hands on her hips, shook her head and tutted "Flirting with an officer of the law will not get you off." Maura raised her eyebrow at the double entendre. "I have evidence to prove the contrary; that you are in fact no good. I have physical evidence that earlier this evening you tortured someone in the bathroom of the Dirty Robber." Maura smirked at the memory. "That wasn't very nice of you. You deserve to be punished." She undid the button holding her trousers up and they dropped to her ankles.

Maura hissed with the sharp intake of breath she took. She didn't fully comprehend the massive rush of wetness between her thighs, never in her life had she been interested in S&M or anything that made her submissive. But something about Jane in charge and in control did something to her.

Jane could visibly see the wetness soaking through Maura's bed pants and raises an eyebrow "Looks like someone needs a lesson in self control."

Maura groaned as Jane's voice dropped from its usual huskiness to the deep rasp she assumed during sex. She gazed, enraptured, as Jane hooked her thumbs into her underwear and pushed them off her body to join her trousers at her feet. Maura let another moan out as she saw the glistening evidence coating Jane's thighs.

Jane could feel how incredibly wet she was and she saw Maura's eyes widen and darken simultaneously at the sight. She stepped of her clothes piled on the floor and climbed up onto the bed.

Maura nearly came at the sight of the naked detective climbing onto the bed and slowly crawling towards her, she scrabbled at the sheets beneath her to try and control her impulses.

Jane could see the immediate effect she was having on the medical examiner and she crawled slowly over Maura. She didn't touch any part of her but instead ghosted her lips over her toned legs, licking her lips as she moved over the ME's perfect mound that was dripping with anticipation. She heard Maura's breath ragged and unsteady as she ground her teeth to try and stay in control. She moved up her body breathing hotly onto the sweaty skin, still having no physical connection with her. She reached Maura's breasts and chuckled.

The hot breath that washed over her rock hard nipples was killing her. She heard the deep chuckle as her chest heaved with arousal and want. She tried to breath so deeply that she made contact with the brunette but Jane moved just out of reach.

Jane hovered above Maura's perfect lips and licked her lips, so close to touching the medical examiner's lips. Maura rose to meet her lips with her own but Jane rose further and shook her head. "Do. Not. Move."

At those three little words Maura's hand gripped her sheets so hard it hurt and a noise escaped from her mouth.

_Maura just whined_. It was a moment Jane logged away to gloat over later but turned her attention back to the whimpering ME. "Do not move one single muscle. Do you understand?" She dipped back down low to Maura's neck.

The medical examiner rolled her head to one side and silently pleaded with Jane to make contact, when she didn't another whimpering groan escaped from her lips.

"Do. You. Understand?"

Maura's mind felt like it was liquifying every second Jane didn't touch her. She managed to squeak out a small whisper "Y-yes."

Jane proceeded to repeat her torture by ghosting her tongue all over Maura's body while the ME watched praying that she would give in soon. She reached the apex of Maura's legs and watched as the ME physically fought back the urge to buck her hips as Jane blew her hot breath over where she needed contact so much.

Maura was in so much need of release it was starting to hurt, her hands were still tied up in the sheets and she pressed her back into the bed groaning loudly. She closed her eyes to try and forget where Jane was. She felt the breath dragging back up her body and opened her eyes to be greeted by almost black chocolate orbs gazing at her.

"I'm impressed Doctor. I think you deserve a reward."

Maura couldn't believe the detective's reflexes as she sat up to claim a kiss and Jane dodged her lips and straddled the ME's body, crouching over her, still not touching her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jane shook her head. "I didn't say you could move. I said you just get a reward."

Maura frowned in frustration but lay back at the brunette's gestures. She saw the smug smile on Jane's face and growled at her.

Jane felt empowered as Maura lay back, still watching her carefully, body twitching as she struggled not to writhe and buck.

Maura's mouth opened wide and re-split her bottom lip as she watched Jane's hands smooth down her own body and begin to swirl around the incredible moisture gathered.

Jane's breathing picked up as her fingers danced around her enlarged clit. She threw her head back and began moaning loudly, she could already feel her walls clenching. There had been so much tension between them all night and she had been close in the bathroom, it wouldn't take much.

Maura watched enthralled as Jane crouched over her bringing herself to climax, her own body stilled as she concentrated on what Jane's fingers were doing. She found her own fingers mirroring Jane's in her sheets and she swore she could feel the brunette's fingers between her own legs.

Jane came hard and fast over Maura's toned soft stomach. Her head fell forward and as their eyes met the air sparked and crackled around them as they both panted in sync.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**rated M for a very good reason ;)**

**I have had several messages about cold showers, u may want to check ur water bills before u read this next one then ;) haha!**

* * *

When Jane met her eyes it wasn't the look she had seen their first night together, there was that love and adoration there but there was also a fire, a determination, a fight there and it made Maura's whole body shudder with anticipation; this was nowhere near to being over.

Despite her fast but intense orgasm the brunette was still fired up. She could feel weariness trying to creep up on her but she chased it away as she watched Maura, still writhing, still panting, so ready and just waiting for her.

When Maura felt Jane's slender fingers hook under the waistband of her bed shorts she felt her whole body tense and then shiver. It was like a wave of nerve endings all exploding one after another just from a simple touch. She bit her lip to try and ground herself and tasted the copper from her split lip.

Jane was in awe as she watched the ME battle internally with the intensity rolling around her body. She gestured with her eyes to the bottom of Maura's cropped vest, giving her silent permission to move. Jane ripped off her bottoms as Maura tore off her top simultaneously and both moaned with pleasure.

Feeling the rush of cold air across her balmy skin felt like thousands of ghostly fingers caressing her body. She threw her head back and moaned as the breeze kissed her inner most parts drenched with her own arousal.

Seeing Maura's breasts freed from their tight prison sent the fire racing back down to between Jane's legs, never had she been more ready to go again, and so soon. Still not making contact with her body the detective sat back on her haunches and gazed over her lover's body whilst dropping her clothing to one side.

Maura felt the hot gaze on her body and craned her head up to see the unabashed hungry lustful look on Jane's face. Their eyes met again and tension sparked like the electricity of a storm and something just felt desperately right, like they had been manufactured to do this.

Without warning Jane let her weight go and their two glistening crotches crashed together deliciously. Jane cried out at the intense feeling of Maura pressed against her and hung her head suddenly overwhelmed by the sensuality of their position.

Maura's cry of passion was incredibly loud and had she not been so intensely in the moment she would have blushed. Instead she tried to fight her impending orgasm which proved near impossible as her hips automatically bucked at the feeling of Jane and she jerked up pressing their wet centres against one another.

The kiss almost hurt it was so intense. There was a desperation in its uncontrolled and uncoordinated nature. Maura's body underneath her was wildly writhing, beautiful and instinctive. Jane felt the ME trying to gain purchase and grind against her so she tried to move a hand in between them.

Maura felt Jane trying to move but couldn't stop, couldn't rationalise anything in her brain, her body had taken over her mind and she was a purely instinctual creature of passion. She dug her nails hard into Jane's thigh and managed to move her legs either side of it and pressed her centre firmly against the toned thigh.

Seeing Maura turn into this hot sweaty, loud mess furiously grinding against her thigh was building Jane back up again. The medical examiner was wild, uninhibited and desperate for release. Jane could feel her nails tearing at every available piece of flesh, Maura's head was thrown back as she gasped for air, her lip that had re-split was bleeding again and Jane licked the blood away before sucking on the beautiful neck that lay before her. It should have been gruesome and ugly but it was wild and sexy as hell.

Maura swore she could see spots as she felt the tension zinging up and down her body before finally culminating in between her legs. She couldn't breathe, her body jerked uncontrollably and she felt the pressure building before she finally burst into an intense orgasm.

Jane watched as the ME came undone underneath her, it was incredible but as Maura lay still twitching and jerking Jane could see the frustration still on her face.

She was exhausted and as amazing as her orgasm had been it wasn't quite enough she could still feel her walls clenching, the tension still tingling inside her body and as she met those chocolate eyes she saw the understanding there and cried out in thanks as Jane moved her hand to help.

Maura had half collapsed she was so tired but not completely done either, Jane could feel her trembling as soon as she danced her fingers around the ME's swollen bundle of nerves.

It didn't take long for Jane to bring her to a second earth shattering climax and as her whole body tensed with her moan she grabbed hold of Jane and when her body gave way she pulled her down on top of her.

The pair landed heavily, panting and sweating like never before. They both tried to talk but their throats were dry like sandpaper so they just lay in an exhausted yet satisfied heap.

Jane recovered first and began kissing Maura gently especially on her split lip trying not to kiss her too hard.

Feeling those soft loving kisses after something so intense was wonderful and she smiled as she felt Jane trying not to hurt her, she winced as she smiled a little too wide and caught the fear in the chocolate eyes. She shook her head gently "Not you." She still couldn't form full sentences. She ran a hand over Jane's shoulder blade and could feel the marks she had left, she gasped "Baby I'm so sorry."

Jane rested up on her elbow and gently stroked the ME's lips and shook her head "Are you kidding me? That was fucking hot don't apologise!"

Maura laughed and leaned forward biting the brunette's shoulder hard, she looked back into shocked eyes "Language Jane."

Jane smiled at the incredible woman underneath her and lay a gentle kiss to her lips.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

**A little fluffy interlude to help with ur utility bills and red faces at work! ;)**

**on a serious note I can't believe it's chapter 60! That's insane! Thank u so much for ur support I'd love it if I could count on some of u to support my novel once it's out x**

**I think u lot might lynchmob me if I end it here so there's prob another chapter after this but looking for opinions again, is it done After that?**

* * *

They lay in a blissful heap, breathing and heartbeats both synchronised. Neither one wanting to move and end the contact between their bodies. A thought suddenly occurred to Jane and she mumbled into the medical examiner's soft skin, unable to lift her head "I need to apologise."

Even despite of her bodily exhaustion the rumbling vibration of Jane's voice across her skin ignited a small spark inside her and she shook her head in bewilderment at the effects of the detective on her body. "Let's not talk about tonight." She stroked a hand down the brunette's unruly curls "We just need to communicate more."

Jane snorted and raised her head to frown at Maura. "There's an oxymoron!"

Maura scowled at Jane's sarcastic raised eyebrow and stuck out her tongue "Have you been at my dictionaries?" Jane gasped with fake offence and pinched the ME's side. "Ow!" They both giggled. "I mean it though, we need to learn our lesson from tonight."

Jane smirked "What lesson? Ohh you mean that medical examiners inflict wounds during climax?" She winked at Maura who proceeded to pinch her back. "Ow! Ok, ok!" She settled back down on top of Maura and they sighed together. "I still need to apologise."

She mumbled into her skin again and it sent shivers down Maura's spine. "Why?"

Jane winced as she admitted "I kicked your turtle."

"Tortoise."

_Of course that's what she notices!_

"Hang on...what?"

_There it is!_ "It was dark, I couldn't see!"

"Then turn on a light!"

Jane propped herself up again "I didn't know if you wanted me here, I didn't want to wake you if you didn't."

Her chocolate eyes shone earnestly and Maura couldn't help but pull her up for a gentle kiss. "Is he ok?"

Jane nodded "I crouched down to check he was ok, he gave me a dirty look and wandered off."

Maura giggled "He can't give dirty looks Jane!"

Jane raised both eyebrows "Trust me he can!"

As Jane settled back down, lips brushing Maura's neck she felt a familiar tingling. _This woman is going to be the death of me!_ "You're going to have to make it up to him." She smiled deviously.

"How?! He's a turtle!"

"Tortoise!" Maura pinched the detective again.

"Ow! Tortoise! Tortoise!" Jane looked up to see the cheeky smile and was rewarded with another kiss.

"You'll just have to get up early and get him some fresh strawberries from the market!"

Jane raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Nothing to do with that fancy pants special French patisserie that make that breakfast thing that makes you look like your coming...?!" She winked.

Maura gasped. _It does not! ... does it?_ She smiled "Nooo!" She exclaimed unconvincingly.

"Doctor Isles are you lying?!" Maura flushed a deep red. Jane opened her mouth in shock "You'll get hives!"

Maura shook her head frantically "If you passed the patisserie it would just be an added bonus!"

Jane shook her head and laughed. It did not go unnoticed how her body shaking against the ME's had darkened the hazel eyes once again. _Interesting... _Jane smirked and her stomach growled loudly. "Seems I'm hungry now!"

Maura tried to cease the sensations rolling through her body again and swallowed hard "Do you want a midnight snack?"

Jane nodded and Maura began to get up. Jane pinned her down by her arms and smirked deviously at the medical examiner.

"Jane...what are you doing?" Her heartbeat had tripled in speed and she could already feel moisture gathering between her legs as she looked at the brunette's cheeky expression.

Jane kissed Maura passionately, moving her body against hers and was rewarded with a small moan, she smiled into the kiss. She pulled back "I just told you, I want a midnight snack!" She winked.

_Oh fuck._ Maura's mind went blank.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism will be welcomed as its my first fanfic x ****:) twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

Feeling Jane's gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs was torture. Pure unadulterated, spectacular, painful, wonderful torture. She couldn't imagine what she had done in her life to deserve something that felt this good.

Jane was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life, other than Maura of course, but she didn't think that counted as this was part of Maura. Her mind was babbling at her as she pressed gentle kisses and brushed her cheek and lips across smooth soft skin. Maura's smell was intoxicating and so uniquely her, Jane was too inarticulate to come up with words to do it justice, it was...heavenly.

Maura felt torn right down the middle, the fire inside her wanted to grab those unruly curls and position her where she needed her most. The other half had never felt so special and beautiful as she did with the detective between her thighs worshipping her skin.

The brunette's mind was racing and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She was nervous, she hadn't given it a second thought, she wanted to do this, but now she was here it suddenly dawned on her. _I don't know what I'm doing._ A sprout trooper at heart Jane had always been prepared for anything, even the more bizarre situations she found herself in couldn't beat her. But this, this was suddenly terrifying.

Maura felt a hand slide up her body, that scar doing glorious things to her soft skin, she arched her back and moaned as it brushed past a sensitive nipple and frowned as the contact was brief. All of a sudden clarity hit her, a certain detective's hand was resting on her heart, and it was trembling. Her heart swelled with love and broke at the same time. Everything up until now had been so passionate, so wild that neither of them realised that this would be the first time Jane had ever done this.

Feeling the tight squeeze on her hand made Jane close her eyes and rest her forehead on the inside of Maura's thigh. _She gets it_. She felt her hand being taken and was showered in small gentle kisses. She moved and smiled against the smooth skin before grazing it with her lips.

Maura took one of Jane's fingers and brought it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and lightly sucking. The moan it brought out of Jane floated to make contact with Maura's glistening arousal and she moaned in turn. She felt a hot tongue swipe across her thigh, so tantalisingly close and she bit down on the finger.

The detective reciprocated by biting the inside of Maura's creamy thigh and was rewarded by a loud moan and a slight bucking of Maura's hips. Nervousness flew out of the window. She wanted this. She needed this, possibly even more than the ME. Maura had a way of making her feel strong without saying a word, sometimes without even doing anything. When she heard those moans coming out Maura she felt invincible and she knew that even if she couldn't do it alone she had Maura and together they could make anything perfect.

The first stroke of Jane's tongue took Maura up amongst the stars and she forgot how to breathe. Her whole body arched into the bed and she squeezed Jane's hand with all her might.

Jane stopped abruptly and looking up Maura's body to see her open mouthed and frozen. She felt the ME clench her hand in a vice grip and Jane smiled until she noticed Maura was holding her breath, she reached up with her other hand and gently rubbed across her chest until the medical examiner sucked in a sharp breath.

Maura's body fell back down and she glanced down wide eyed to meet the detective's dark eyes which were shining with both surprise and amusement. Maura smirked and raised a single eyebrow "Oh my..." She emphasised the short words extensively.

Jane chuckled as she dove back in making the ME produce a sound like nothing she had ever heard. This was fast becoming her favourite thing in the world. She could already feel the medical examiner's body shaking and bucking into her face, she knew it wouldn't take long, she moved her hands free from Maura who took hold of the sheets again. Jane wrapped her arms underneath the ME's thighs and held her hips down into the bed as she swirled her tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves.

Maura wasn't going to last at all, she could already feel her vision going and felt like she was about to explode, her hands were grasping frantically at her sheets as Jane flattened her tongue and roughly licked her.

Jane wished Maura could hold on, she wanted to take her time and learn about all different parts of Maura but she could feel her trembling and by the sounds coming out of her mouth she knew she'd have to wait until another time. She moaned at the glorious taste of the ME, she was certain she could become addicted to that taste that was just so Maura.

As Jane moaned into her the vibrations sent a shock wave through Maura, she squeezed her eyes shut and her hands failed wildly off the bed until they found purchase.

Jane felt Maura's hands in her hair, they wound around her curls and Maura pulled as she bucked into Jane's mouth. Feeling her hands in her hair ruined any restraint Jane had left, she felt nothing but pure unbridled passion and she continued to pleasure Maura furiously.

Maura felt Jane go wild and something white hot inside of her exploded and she rode with the stars, blinded by pleasure. Her body bucked uncontrollably and sounds erupted out of her unrestrained.

Jane hung onto her hips as they both rode out Maura's mind blowing orgasm. As her body shuddered for the last time Jane licked and kissed all the way back up her leg and rested her chin on Maura's knee.

When Maura finally got her faculties back she looked up to see the rather smug detective resting on her knee. The ME licked her lips and raised her eyebrow "Feeling pleased with yourself are we?"

Jane sniggered "Maybe!"

"Come here."

Jane crawled up the hot sweaty exhausted medical examiner and gave her a lingering kiss. Maura moaned into the kiss at the faint taste of herself mixed in with the brunette. Jane pulled back smiling "You want more?" She ran her hand down the sticky panting body.

Maura squealed and gripped Jane's wrist in an iron tight grip before giving the detective an evil look. Jane laughed and rolled over to the side of her. Maura watched her smiling broadly and grinned as she rolled onto her front resting her head on Jane's chest. "That was..."

Jane chuckled "Was...?" She felt the ME shake her head against her. "Don't tell me that Googlemouth is lost for words?!" Maura poked her in the ribs and they both laughed good naturedly. Jane yawned and floundered to grab the covers.

Maura propped herself up and frowned at the brunette "What are you doing?"

"Getting the covers, we'll get cold otherwise."

"Perhaps but it's my turn!"

Jane embraced her and pulled her back into her chest "Don't be silly, you're tired."

Maura pushed off her "Don't tell me whether I'm tired or not!"

"You have dark nasa hugo bolds..."

Maura looked up at her laughing hysterically "Do you mean my nasojugal fold?" She stroked along underneath Jane's eye gently and placed a kiss there. "Are you telling me I look tired?"

Jane smiled "Yeah." She kissed her gently.

Maura poked her again "Why thank you(!)"

Jane sighed "No I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, I'm ok, I can wait."

Maura stroked her hair "You sure?" Jane nodded and they shared a deep kiss. "Maybe you can...I'm not sure if I can." She winked slowly at the detective. Jane raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I want what's mine."

"Yours?"

Maura kissed her passionately whilst crawling on top of her she hummed as she pulled back "Like I told you earlier, I want you to be mine, if you want..."

The medical examiner went unusually shy and averted her gaze. Jane placed a finger under her chin and brought her head up to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm all yours. Always have been."

* * *

**_I've tried to say this a couple of times before and been talked round but what do you think? I think it's a good place to stop this story? Let me kno opinions please xx if this is the end I just wanna say thank you so so so much for all the amazing support xxx_**


	62. Chapter 62

_Maura kissed her passionately whilst crawling on top of her she hummed as she pulled back "Like I told you earlier, I want you to be mine, if you want..."_

_The medical examiner went unusually shy and averted her gaze. Jane placed a finger under her chin and brought her head up to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm all yours. Always have been."_

* * *

Jane was on the streets of Boston, it was hot and unforgiving. She was sweating and uncomfortable. She wanted to take her jacket off but couldn't seem to move her arms, she frowned at them willing them to move when she heard a soft familiar voice calling her name. She turned to see Maura, the ME was wearing a summery dress that was light and floaty, standing in front of the sun she looked like an angel. "Maura." She felt her stomach flip at the mere mention of her name and she smiled. "Maura." She watched as the medical examiner turned to face her, her beautiful smile radiating from her. She stood in front of Jane with a sexy expression as she began to slowly drop the straps of her dress. Jane felt her mouth go dry and a familiar throbbing set up camp between her legs. "Maura..." She moaned at the sight. Jane began walking toward Maura when all of a sudden her legs starting shaking, they felt like jelly and she looked down frowning. _What the?_ She looked up to see the medical examiner getting further away from her "Maura?" She called out but the ME kept drifting away. She tried to keep up but her legs kept jerking and she couldn't move fast enough. "Maura!"

Jane opened her eyes abruptly and blinked, stunned at what was going on. She looked at her surroundings and recognised Maura's bedroom. She frowned and rubbed her eyes. "FUCK!" She exclaimed, she sat bolt upright as she felt something stroke her wet slit. She looked down to see a certain medical examiner lying in in between her legs with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. "Maura?"

The ME kissed Jane's bundle of nerves causing her to hiss, she lifted her head slightly and smirked at the detective as she licked the moisture from around her lips. "Yes Jane?"

Jane blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't still asleep, she felt very groggy and confused "What?"

Maura chuckled as she placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's mound and crawled forward a little to place a kiss on the detective's lips "We fell asleep...I didn't get my turn!"

Jane continued to blink at Maura as she crawled back down her lean body and settled happily between her legs again "So you decided to wake me up...like that?"

Maura playfully nipped Jane's thigh "Well you woke me up moaning my name in your sleep and it made me...well...it reminded me of what I missed out on earlier!" She winked at Jane and proceeded to continue to swirl her tongue amongst Jane's wetness.

Jane's body gave up and she collapsed back onto the pillows still trying to get her head around her sudden awakening. She let down a loud moan "You know I'm not a fan of being woken up but you can do this every day forever if you want!" She felt the vibrations from Maura chuckling shiver through her body. She quietened down when she realised the implication of what she had just said. _Jesus Rizzoli why don't you just propose while you're at it!_

Little did Jane know that at the exact moment Maura was on cloud nine as she fantasised about being able to wake up with Jane everyday. She berated herself and focused on the task in hand. _You've only just gotten together...no one except Angela and probably Vince know about you, she's not going to be thinking about cohabitation!_

Jane felt a powerful climax galloping her way and she pulled Maura up to her, she felt the ME continue with her hand as she kissed her sloppily and screamed into a incredible orgasm. She looked at Maura and simply shook her head in disbelief, unable to speak.

Maura placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead and settled down in her arms. There was a tiny part of her that felt guilty as she looked at the alarm clock, it was early even for her, so would have been alien to Jane. When she had heard her calling after her and moaning in her sleep Maura just couldn't resist.

They lay in each others arms for a while longer and lazily drifted in and out sleep in between loving kisses. Jane's phone was the first to start ringing. They both looked at one another and rolled their eyes. _Typical._

* * *

**_I know...it was done...I had decided...but this popped into my head and it doesn't fit my other Rizzles stories and it was just going to be a teeny epilogue wrapping things up but it kept growing...there is another chapter (at least) but not much more honest! Haha hope this makes u smile xx_**


	63. Chapter 63

"But Jane I want to drive! You always drive!"

Jane looked at her incredulously "I do not! Besides don't you think it's best for a detective to show up at a crime scene in her official police vehicle?"

Maura pouted, she knew Jane was right but that didn't mean she wanted to concede. "Well then perhaps we should both drive."

Jane decided to settle their discussion by slapping Maura's ass "Get in the car stubborn!"

Maura stuck her tongue out playfully "Fine! Bossy!" She winked as she climbed in.

During the journey they were lucky Jane hadn't caused a major accident, the way the ME kept rubbing delicious circles in Jane's thigh while she was trying to drive was driving her crazy "Maura! Stop!"

The medical examiner chuckled and squeezed Jane's thigh hard making her squeal. The brunette gave her a filthy look but Maura just smiled and turned on the radio. Loud rock of some description blasted out of the speakers and Maura jumped before turning it off again as quickly as she could.

"Hey! I love that song!"

"No."

"No?"

Maura grinned "No!" And slapped Jane's thigh.

Jane grumbled as they pulled into the driveway of the address Frost had sent her. She playfully scowled at the ME and then pulled on the car door handle "Remind me why I like you again?"

Maura reached over and pulled Jane by the neck back into the car and placed a blistering kiss on her lips before turning and getting out of the car, flashing her ID and sauntering into the house.

Jane sat open mouthed for a moment before proceeding to follow the medical examiner, when she was close behind her she leant forward "Ah yes now I remember!" She briskly pushed past Maura letting her hand lightly brush the ME's ass as she went by.

Maura emitted a small squeak and gave Jane a dirty look before shaking her head and getting into professional mode. _Right. Body_.

Jane couldn't help but ogle the beautiful medical examiner as she crouched down to inspect the body, as she turned to greet Korsak and Frost she could clearly see she hadn't been subtle about it. _Ah well! Fuck it!_ She smiled at the men "What we got?"

Whilst Jane was brought up to speed on the case Maura tried to focus her attentions solely on the female victim laid out before her but somehow it was near impossible to focus when she could hear the low timbre of Jane's voice rumbling nearby, it simply served as a reminder of how they had woken up.

Making her way over to the body she noticed Maura had a faraway look in her eyes and she sniggered. _Feeling distracted are we?_ She crouched down opposite her and snapped the ME of her daze. "How'd she die?"

Maura could see the beginnings of a smug smile pulling at Jane's mouth. _Damn. She caught me._ "What? No guesses or assumptions?"

Jane scowled at her again before putting on a ridiculously innocent tone "Who me? Never! I wouldn't consider imposing my views when I have no forensic science degree!"

The two men standing next to Jane sniggered and Maura shot them a look that quietened them down. A third male entered the room excitedly "Hey Jane! I found the murder weapon!" Frankie brandished the object in his hand up high.

Jane held her hand up "Hold on there Frankie, we don't know what killed this woman yet!"

"But-"

"No!" She was fighting the smirk "Doctor Isles hasn't confirmed the COD, we couldn't possibly know!" She turned to eye Maura cockily.

_You think you're so funny don't you detective? _Maura turned to look at Frankie who was looking baffled. "Actually Detective Rizzoli is correct, though the cause of death would seem apparent there could be some underlying factors here." She looked pointedly at Jane who was scowling again and Maura fought back a laugh "Whilst the victim has been shot several times with a gun of a similar calibre to what Frankie is holding, she may have actually died from blood loss for example."

Jane bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing "Was that a guess Doctor Isles?"

Maura flushed red and opened her mouth to retort when Frankie interrupted.

"Have you guys had another fight?" His question verged on a whine and the two ladies smiled at one another as they both stood.

"No we're fine Frankie, what else you find other than the gun?" Jane stepped to take the evidence from him.

"Neighbours say they heard a domestic fight, they called the cops but before they got here they heard the shots."

Jane was in full detective mode as she chewed her thumb, she thrust the gun at Korsak and motioned to Frost "You got the husband's name and work?" He nodded. She turned back to Frankie "You take Maur back with you? I gotta take my car." He nodded. She smiled and turned to the ME "That ok?"

Maura nodded smiling at her affectionately. _She is wonderful_ "Yes of course Jane. You go nail the perp!" She blushed at her attempt at the colloquialism and cleared her throat quickly.

Jane laughed loudly. _She is too cute!_ "Alright!" She leant in and placed a quick peck on the ME's lips. She turned to see all three men staring at her perplexed. She looked back at Maura who was struggling whether to stay professional or show how happy she was. Jane smiled at her. _I'm not ashamed of how I feel! _She turned back to the men "What? Come on! We've got work to do! Quit staring at my girl and move!" She turned back to the medical examiner one more time winking at her "I'll come see you for lunch, if not before, ok babe?"

Maura nodded and blushed at the same time, overwhelmed with happiness that Jane had just outed their relationship, confirmed it was a relationship and called her a pet name all in the space of thirty seconds. "Be careful!" She managed to call out as Jane began walking away.

Jane turned and pulled an innocent face "Who me?!"

Maura shook her head laughing and turned back to the body. Frankie shook his head at Jane's beaming smile "Gross my big sister's all loved up!" He mimed being sick.

Jane socked him playfully in the shoulder as she passed him "Shut up! You're just jealous!"

He laughed and lowered his voice "Happy for ya Janie."

She scowled at him but her smile didn't fade, she nodded at him appreciatively. She turned to Frost who was fiddling with his wallet and not following. "Hey partner you comin' or what?" Frost pulled out some money and slapped it begrudgingly in Korsak's hand before trotting to catch up with Jane. Jane stopped, went back in the room and grabbed the money off Korsak.

"Hey!" The older man shouted.

Jane grinned and danced back to Frost who was holding the door open for her "What? You gonna bet on me I'm gonna take the winnings!" Korsak went to protest "Without me you wouldn't have won!" She left laughing.

* * *

_**this I was supposed to round it off nicely and then there was going to be an epilogue...the more I think about it the epilogue I had in mind doesn't fit this story so I might make that into a one shot...means I'm stuck here though and whilst this doesn't feel like an ending I don't know what to do, I can't carry it on because I'll get too into it and before u know it it'll be 100 chapters lol. What do u guys think? I wanna end it here or around here, nothing epic like proposals or kids or anything if i ever do that it'll be in a sequel. Xx**_


	64. Epilogue

Maura was halfway through the autopsy when those familiar footsteps brought a beaming smile to her face. She did her utmost to stop the smirk from spreading across her face and continue with the autopsy but she was so happy she couldn't help herself.

Jane opened the door into the morgue and matched the ME's grin tooth for tooth. Even though Maura didn't look up they both knew that Maura was well aware of her presence. For once Jane was so happy and confident that no niggling thoughts crept into her mind. She knew why they were both so happy.

Maura could see the her smile reflected on the detective's face without looking up. She knew her so well that she could tell her mood without relying on facial muscles or inflections in her voice. Although she wanted to see her brunette she kept her focus on the body beneath her, although she couldn't quite remember what she was supposed to be doing.

When Maura didn't look up Jane tapped her foot impatiently. She saw the grin widen even further and she shook her head when the ME still didn't meet her gaze. _Seems my stubbornness has rubbed off on someone!_ She walked around the other side of the table and nudged the medical examiner with her hip.

Maura swallowed the giggle that had bubbled up. She pressed her lips together and did her best to sullen her expression as she finally met the chocolate gaze.

Jane raised her eyebrow as the medical examiner looked at her solemnly. "Maur?"

Maura didn't say a word and simply returned her gaze back to the body.

Jane chewed her lip and scowled at the ME. _Oh you want to wind me up? Two can play that game Doctor._ "So COD?"

Maura looked at her sharply "Pardon?"

Jane bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling "What is the cause of death?"

Maura looked down at the gun shot wounds and back to the brunette. She opened her mouth to reply when she saw the mischief twinkling in those chocolate eyes. "The victim appears to have suffered from a ballistic trauma or GSW. This of course refers to a form of physical trauma sustained from the discharge of arms or munitions. In a lot of cases it can cause long term negative consequences however in this case it proved to be fatal." She smirked as the detective's grin began to fade slightly. "The degree of tissue disruption caused by the projectile is related to the size of the temporary versus permanent cavity it creates as it passes through tissue, in this case it appears to be consistent with the shell casings at the scene. Ballistics have confirmed that the weapon found at the scene is the murder weapon."

Jane scowled at Maura as she rattled off her facts, knowing full well she was trying to rile her up. "Thank god you're here Doctor! I wouldn't have been able to piece this together, what with the bullet wounds, the gun at the scene, the witnesses, and of course the confession from the husband. Dunno how I could have solved this without you! That would have been real tough!"

"Really." Maura tore off her gloves and turned to face Jane trying her best not to smile.

Jane could feel a laugh churning in her stomach but she held it back. "Really!" She poked the ME playfully in the shoulder.

Maura grabbed the detective's finger and toyed with it. "So rumour has it you have a girl?"

Jane smirked and stepped in closer "Really? Where did you hear that?"

Maura lightly began to bend Jane's finger back and smiled "I heard some of the boys talking about it. Apparently she's hot?"

Jane stepped in again and hummed pensively "Hot? Well..." She dragged out the last word and chuckled as Maura twisted her finger as far as she could without hurting her.

"Well?"

Jane stroked some of the ME's beautiful hair behind her ear and leant in as close as she could "Smoking hot."

Maura giggled at the husky tone of the detective's voice and she let go of Jane's finger and intertwined their fingers. She leant in to place a kiss on the brunette's lips when she stopped just short.

Jane let out a frustrated groan when their lips didn't make contact. She frowned at the medical examiner. "Maur?"

Maura felt her heart pound as she felt the detective's hot breath ghosting across her lips. "Mmm?"

Jane leant forward to meet her lips but Maura bent backwards to dodge the kiss. Jane gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes "Maur?"

Maura grinned sneakily before she pulled Jane's arm and turned her around pulling her arm up into an arm lock. She stepped in close to Jane's body and licked under her ear. "Jane?"

Jane was stunned, she could, of course, get herself out of the grip, but she didn't want to hurt Maura and was intrigued as to what the ME was up to. "Yes Maur?"

"You are mine."

Jane shivered at the seductive tone to the medical examiner's voice. "Huh?"

"I am not your girl. You are mine detective." She playfully tugged at the brunette's arm. "Do you understand?"

Jane let out a loud laugh as she turned around to face Maura. She raised her hands in the air in mock surrender "Got it Doc!"

Maura pulled her into a passionate kiss and bit down on her bottom lip emitting a loud groan from Jane. "Good girl!" She winked at the brunette and smacked her on the ass before turning her attentions back to the body.

Jane beamed and shook her head. _Boy Rizzoli we are in trouble!_

* * *

**_Ok. Epilogue. Done. I'd like opinions again I'm unsure whether it fits, maybe I've been writing my other stories too much and got a bit muddled...what do you think? This is it though, I'll happily edit this chapter but there will be no more unless I do a sequel but this is it for this story. Thank you for reading guys xx_**


End file.
